


An Orton In Love With A Hardy

by blackcatshadow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatshadow/pseuds/blackcatshadow
Summary: Randy Orton is head over heels in love with Jeff Hardy and wants to make sure it is known to Jeff and others who would try to keep them apart. (au): ages are slightly changed along with changes in story lines. Please do review if you wish me to continue or if you have any suggestions.





	1. Training For Mania

Randy Orton was training in the ring with a new guy to the company who had been assigned to help him. The Legend Killer wanted to make sure that he was the one who ended the Undertaker’s streak at Wrestlemania. Off to the side of the ring was Randy’s dad Bob Orton who was giving his son advise on what to do during the practice match to help him with succeeding. His opponent held a hand up for them to stop so he could take a breather from how hard they were going and he saw someone coming up behind Randy. The person happened to be Jeff Hardy who held a finger up to signal to the older rookie man to be quiet and not let Randy know that he was there. Without making a sound, Jeff got into the ring to be behind Randy and put a hand on the back of Randy’s neck like the Undertaker could do. That caused Randy to jump as he moved to get away in fear of being attacked by Undertaker. When he saw that it was Jeff that had scared him, he ran to tackle the smaller man. A laugh came from Jeff as he avoided the tackle and kept a distance from Randy.  
“Get back here.” Randy said with a smile as he continued to chase him.  
“You need to watch your back or you’re gonna lose to Taker.” Jeff told him as he easily avoided the larger man.   
After a few minutes, Randy finally got his arms around Jeff’s thin waist to lift him up off his feet. There was a large smile on Randy’s face as he felt Jeff struggle to get out of his grip and was rubbing against taller.  
“Gotcha.” he told Jeff who only shook his head.  
Before Randy could react, Jeff had pressed real close to him to make Randy freeze up on reflex. Using that distraction allowed Jeff to flip Randy over who laid on his back with a groan. From off to the side of the ring, Bob Orton watched the two while shaking his head at them.  
“That’s enough you two.”  
“Fine dad.” Randy sighed as he moved to get up.  
Instead Jeff knocked him back down with a kick and kept that dark smirk on his face. Randy caught on to what Jeff was doing and moved back to avoid any other attacks. The two began to circle each other in the ring and Randy made the first move for Jeff. Easily it was avoided by the smaller that seemed to be able to stay light on his feet in only normal clothes and converse shoes.  
“Who better to help you prepare for Taker then the one who knows him very well.” Jeff told Randy as he went to use a punch.  
Moving quickly, Randy blocked it and went for a takedown on Jeff. He was able to get it, but Jeff then turned it into a DDT on him. Both men continued to wrestle each other until Randy finally got Jeff laying on his back on the mat. A smile was on his face as he looked down at the smaller man whose faded light blue hair was spread out. Randy began to move his face closer to Jeff’s when someone cleared their throat loudly. They both turned to see none only than the Undertaker standing on the ramp and fear went right into Randy at the sight of the dark dressed man.  
“Jeff, you told me that you were going to make a phone call.” Mark said to the young man that he treated and thought of like a son.  
“I did make the phone call. Then I thought that I would help Randy prepare for his match against you at Mania.”  
“Lets go Jeff.”  
Quickly Jeff got to his feet and ran over to his father figure who put an arm around him protectively. A fatherly look was given to Jeff from the Undertaker who then glared right at Randy.  
“See you at Mania Randy. Just know that nothing Jeff says will make me go easy on you that night.” Undertaker told the younger Orton before looking back to Jeff. “Now lets go see who else we can go torment around here.”  
An excited look was on Jeff’s face at that suggestion by Mark who led him away. Randy sat up with a laugh at how scared he really was of the Undertaker and set his head on his folded arms. His dad came closer with a concerned look aimed at his son and was curious on something.  
“Are you sure you want to go through with this match?” Bob asked his son who released a deep sigh.  
“I have to dad or else me and Jeff will always have the Undertaker hanging over us. This is really our only chance for Undertaker to see that I can take care of Jeff. He’s very protective of Jeff and doesn’t really like that we’re together.”  
“Randy do you really love Jeff?”  
“More than I’ve ever loved anyone in the whole world dad and thought possible until I met him. He doesn’t walk on glass around me when I’m angry or questioned me when I suggested that we maybe only let a few know about our relationship. I’ll do anything to make him happy and he doesn’t ask me for anything to do that.” Randy explained to his dad with a smile.  
“That sounds like love to me.” Bob laughed as he motioned his son out of the ring. “Now go on to the locker room to get changed from your sweat clothes and clean yourself up. I know you want to look good for your date with Jeff tonight.”  
“Thanks dad.” Randy said as he got out and grabbed a water bottle.  
As Randy walked down the hall for his locker room, he saw some others move away from him nervously. He only smirked at them and entered his locker room to take a quick shower. When Randy was done in the shower, he came out with only a towel around his waist while another was going through his hair and he picked out his clothes from his gym bag. Once in the dark jeans and a grey button dress shirt, he fixed his hair to the style that he wanted. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Jeff there in ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The smaller man’s light blue faded hair was up with only some hanging down to frame his face.  
“Hey there.” Randy greeted as he gave Jeff a gentle tug into the room.   
The two shared a kiss before Jeff took a step back with a smirk identical to the Undertaker’s own. One of Jeff hands took one of Randy’s own to lead him out of the room and towards the back parking lot. As they got to an empty area, Randy put an arm around Jeff’s waist to keep him close before they reached Randy’s rental car. The passenger’s door was opened by Randy for Jeff to get in and then he got in the driver’s seat.  
“Where are you taking me?” Jeff asked as he put his seatbelt on.  
“Don’t worry about that my beautiful love. All you need to know is that tonight is all about you and me being together alone baby.”  
That reply made Jeff laugh as he leaned back in his seat as Randy drove out of the parking lot. Soon they were pulling up to a small Italian place and Randy found a spot to park in. He then got out to make his way to the other side of the car to open the door for Jeff. They went in for a hostess to ask if they had a reservation and Randy gave her his last name.  
“Okay follow me then to your requested table.”  
The two got a table that was in the back and hidden from others seeing them. Seeing this brought a smile to Jeff’s face as he knew why Randy requested this table for them.  
“Thank you.” Jeff kissed Randy’s cheek before taking his seat.  
“I told you that tonight it is only about you and me baby. That means no fans, old wrestlers, dads, or coworkers interrupting it. Now I think I know what I’m going to have for dinner.”  
The two ate their dinner with no interruptions at all like Randy had said and soon they were done. Once the dinner was paid for, Randy took Jeff’s hand to lead him out of the restaurant and back to the car. He drove them back to the hotel they were all staying in and before Jeff could go for the door handle to get out, Randy took his hand. They both began to kiss and moved into the backseats with Jeff underneath Randy while still making out. One of Jeff’s hands went to start unbuttoning Randy’s shirt while Randy’s hands were holding Jeff’s waist.   
“Randy.” Jeff whispered as they continued to kiss.  
Both young men though were interrupted from continuing by a loud knock on the back window. They looked up to see Undertaker standing there with a lit torch in his hand. An annoyed groan left Jeff as he slid out from under Randy and went to open the door. Before he could get out of the car though, Jeff gave Randy a kiss before going over to Undertaker. An amused smirk was on the dead man’s face as he led Jeff to the hotel’s main doors. Randy leaned against his car with a groan at the Undertaker ending his night with Jeff not the way he had wanted it to end for them.

 

 

 


	2. Apologies and Phone Calls

Jeff bit his lower lip as he watched Randy be given a tombstone by Undertaker and then was pinned to finally put an end to the feud between the two of them. With a sad look on his face, Jeff waited backstage for Undertaker to come into sight who could see how much Jeff had hoped for Randy to win. Randy came backstage a few minutes later to go right to Jeff who was fighting back tears at the results of the match. One of Jeff’s hands touched Randy’s bloody face without a care of getting blood on himself.  
“I messed up again baby.” Randy said to Jeff and set a hand to the smaller’s face. “All you needed me to do was win and I assured you that I could. Instead I just messed up and failed to do what you needed me to. I’m sorry Jeff.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jeff replied to him as he looked at the damage Randy had to his face.  
“Jeff come along.” Mark called as he wiped his own blood off his face with a towel given to him.  
The smaller nodded his light red dyed hair that he had done to match Randy’s trunks before he followed after the dead man to his locker room. Jeff took a seat on the bench there as he waited for Undertaker who was opening his bag.  
“Have you talked with Matt at all?” Mark asked to see Jeff look down.  
“Yeah, he texted me that he just won a bet against Shannon. Apparently they bet on what you would use to beat Randy.” Jeff informed as he leaned back on the bench.  
“Has anyone been bugging you at all Jeff?”  
“No Mark. You know if someone was that you would know. I mean last time I checked you did handle that Dallas guy with Glenn. Why did you have to make everyone think Sara was the only one being stalked? Also I find it very funny how she is only one of your best friends that are girls.” Jeff said with a small smile on his face.  
“Cause I don’t like dragging you into stuff and she was okay with pretending to be my wife. It made everyone think she was one tough lady.” Mark took out a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.  
Unknown to Jeff was that Undertaker had his cell phone and had texted Randy to come to the locker room. When there was a knock on the door, Jeff was instructed to get it by the Undertaker who was still in the bathroom. Jeff opened the door to be shocked that Randy was standing there with a towel over his shoulders with blood on it.  
“What are you doing here?” Jeff asked as he went to give Randy a nudge to leave before Undertaker saw him.  
“You texted me to come meet you here.” Randy told Jeff with a confused look in his dark blue eyes.  
“I didn’t send you a text though. My phone is in my bag.” Jeff informed as he went to check his bag that was on the bench.  
He was shocked to find that his phone was missing and started to search his bag completely for it. When the door of the bathroom opened, Jeff was nervous as Undertaker came out.  
“I texted him to come here Jeff.”  
“Why would you do that? Isn’t it enough that Randy has fought you so much just to be with me and now you want to continue hurting him. Mark this needs to stop or you’re going to lose me. I love Randy and want to be with him everyday. Please just let us be together alone and not have to be worried about you appearing. I think I’m old enough to make my own choices and not a little kid anymore. I happen to be twenty-five years olds now.”  
Undertaker crossed his arms across his chest while his dark green eyes looked in Jeff’s own light green ones. He took a step forward toward the young man he felt was like a son to him. Worried that Jeff might be hurt, Randy was going to go between them to protect Jeff. Instead he was shocked when Undertaker patted Jeff on his head and didn’t know what just happened. Though Jeff seemed to and he wrapped his arms around the Undertaker’s neck with a smile.  
“Thank you.” Jeff said before going to Randy.  
“Only you can be the one to stand up to me and not bat an eye Jeff. I hope you know that I’ll still be here for you no matter what. All I want is you to be happy, but letting you go does make me feel uncomfortable.” Mark said in a gentle tone that didn’t fit him at all.  
“I know this isn’t easy for you. Though I’m happy with Randy and he fought you so much just to get you to see it. He kind of goes with me on fighting you till he can’t walk.”  
“Actually you earned my respect, but all I want is you to be happy.” Mark told him with a smile.  
“You did hand me my butt much.” Jeff laughed.  
“You better take good care of him Orton or I’ll make sure you rest in peace permanently.” Mark warned in a deadly tone and Randy nodded quickly.  
Randy’s hand was taken by Jeff who pulled him out of the locker room. He followed the smaller man through the arena’s halls. They then got to Randy’s own locker room and Jeff opened the door. He took the towel around Randy’s neck as he went into the room. A smile was on Randy’s face as he followed after Jeff who had sat down on the bench.  
“Now that you have gotten Taker to let us be alone. What are your plans?” Jeff asked him with a smile.  
“First I’m going to shower since I reek and then we’re going back to the hotel. There we’ll get room service and you’ll see what else I have planned tonight for the both of us baby.” Randy told him with a kiss to Jeff’s lips.  
Randy then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Jeff stayed on the bench. He heard his phone ringing and quickly took it out of his bag to see an unknown number on the screen.  
“Hello.” Jeff answered.  
There was no reply to Jeff who was confused by that and he went to hang up the phone. Instead he heard someone say his name from the other end and he brought it back to his ear.  
“Can I help you?” Jeff asked.  
Again no reply came and Jeff decided to just hang up the phone. He put it back in his bag before getting to his feet. In a couple minutes, the bathroom door opened for Randy to walk out and one of his arms wrapped around Jeff’s waist as he pulled the smaller closer.  
“Ready to go?” Randy asked as he leaned his face closer to Jeff’s who was smiling.  
“Yeah.” Jeff nodded and picked up his bag.  
The two left the room and headed out to where Randy’s rental car was parked. Randy drove to the hotel and they went inside for the elevator. As they walked Randy had Jeff go ahead to the elevator while he went to the front desk.  
“Can you send this up to my room.” Randy told the person at the desk and handed a paper to them.  
“Sure Mr. Orton.”  
Randy gave the person a nod before he ran to the elevator where Jeff was waiting for him. An eyebrow was raised by Jeff at Randy who only gave a quick kiss to the smaller’s lips. Once on the right floor, Randy led Jeff to his hotel room and opened the door for him to go in first. Jeff set his bag down on a chair and turned for Randy to lift him up.  
“Tonight is just us and no one is going to interrupt baby.” Randy told Jeff as he set him down on the bed.  
Before Jeff could reply there was a knock on the door and Randy sent him a smile. He went over to the door to open it for a cart to be pushed in and left for them. Jeff had a confused look on his face as he went to get up and saw Randy open a bottle of red wine.  
“How do you feel about us having a nice meal?” Randy asked.  
He lifted the metal lid to reveal a large dish of two chicken cutlets and a side of vegetables. Before Jeff could reply he was handed a glass of wine and the cart was pushed over.  
“Did you do this all for me Randy?” Jeff asked him.  
“All I want is to make you happy and show my love for you.” Randy told him as he tapped his glass on Jeff’s.  
“Randy, you really don’t need to be-“  
Jeff was interrupted by his phone ringing again and went over to his bag. He saw the unknown number on the screen and released an annoyed sigh. This was noticed by Randy who got up to check on him. Jeff put his phone back in his bag and turned back around to face Randy.  
“Randy I love you and appreciate what you did. Though you need to know that spending time with you is all it takes to make me happy.”  
“How about a toast then to us? That we will have many happy years together, win many titles, make history, and grow old and retire from wrestling together.” Randy said as he tapped glasses with Jeff.  
“I agree with that toast.” Jeff laughed as they both took a sip from their glasses.  
Before Jeff could finish his glass, it was taken from him by Randy to be placed on the cart with Randy’s own glass. Jeff was about to question the larger man when he was pushed gently against the wall for Randy to start kissing him. As they began to kiss, Jeff’s arms went around Randy’s neck to deepen the kiss. With a smirk, Randy lifted Jeff up to have his legs wrap around the larger’s waist. He carried Jeff over to the bed to set him down on it and climbed on top of him.  
“Finally no one can interrupt us.” Randy said to Jeff as he kissed the smaller’s neck.  
“Are you sure?” Jeff asked in a teasing tone.  
“I locked the room’s door fully to make sure of it.” Randy informed as he put his hands on Jeff’s hips.  
Right as he was about move his hands under Jeff’s shirt, the smaller’s phone started to ring from his bag. A small laugh came from Jeff who put his mouth right next to Randy’s ear.  
“Let it ring or I won’t be happy.”  
Randy smiled down at him and began to kiss Jeff’s neck again as his shirt was removed by the smaller. The two ignored the ringing phone as they stayed focused on each other and made sure that nothing was going to interrupt their night together.


	3. Memories Of The Past

In Randy Orton’s locker room, Randy was laying on a couch with Jeff against his t-shirt covered chest. An amused look was on Jeff’s face as he held Randy’s hand in his own as they watched some television. The two were enjoying their peaceful alone time together before Randy had to get ready for a match.  
“Remember when we met in 2002?” Randy asked him as his thumb rubbed over the back of Jeff’s hand.  
“How could I forget that day.” Jeff replied as he smiled at the memory.  
“You were with your brother and Amy. I fell in love with you right then as soon as my eyes fell on you.”  
“Yeah and you walked right into a water jug. That was how you got me to laugh for the first ever time. Though I had a lot going on then, but you are forgetting a certain Smackdown that we really met at.” Jeff said as the memory came back to Randy and him.

_At an arena, Randy Orton had just arrived to see a bunch of wrestlers throughout the place that weren't paying him any attention. The third generation wrestler had just been assigned to do a match against one of the top wrestlers on Smackdown. As Randy was looking for the locker room assigned to him, he saw a man be tossed out of a locker room to land on a table. Standing at the doorway was none other than the Undertaker who looked ready to take the head off the person he’s thrown._   
_“Keep your perverted ass out of my boy’s locker room.”_   
_“I can’t help it. Your little boy has such an amazing body Taker.” Hollywood Holly said to see Undertaker start heading for him._   
_The man got to his feet to begin running away before the larger man could get his hands on him. Undertaker turned to the doorway where a boy Randy’s age stood in a pair of black cargo pants and long sleeve rash guard. The boy’s hair was colored bright blue that went in his eyes. Randy immediately recognized him as the boy who had seen him walk into the water jug._   
_“Jeffery Hardy, you are to stay in this locker room until I get back. Am I understood?” Undertaker asked._   
_“You’re understood Taker.”_   
_Randy watched the boy turn to walk away, but he then stopped to look over his shoulder at the new boy. His green eyes met Randy’s blue ones as he continued to stare at Jeff without realizing the smaller boy had noticed him._   
_“Can I help you?”_   
_“Sorry. I just saw what happened and currently feuding with Holly.” Randy explained to him._   
_“Good for you. Though why were you staring at me?”_   
_“Maybe because you are very beautiful.” Randy said to then take on a shocked look at saying it out loud._   
_“You think I’m beautiful?” Jeff asked with a smile on his face._   
_“Well, I mean you aren’t bad looking and-“_   
_“What’s going on here?” Mark asked as he got back while wiping his hands on a towel._   
_“I’m just talking to the new guy. He liked what you did to Holly before.” Jeff told the large man._   
_“What’s your name kid?” Undertaker asked._   
_“It’s Randy Orton.”_   
_“The third generation wrestler who has a little bit of an ego.”_   
_“So you have heard of me.” Randy smiled to then look down from Mark’s glare._   
_“Why are you here boy?”_   
_“I’m versing one of the top wrestlers here. Though I was hoping to find out who it will be so I can prepare for him.”_   
_“Well you’re in luck Orton. You’re going to be versing me for my belt tonight.” Undertaker informed before walking into the locker room._   
_The door was shut right before Randy could say anything and Jeff turned to see Undertaker getting out his gear. The boy sat down on the couch of the deadman’s locker room while relaxing as Taker got ready._   
_“He was kind of cute.”_   
_“Don’t start Jeff. I already have to fight off guys who want to sleep with you that don’t take no for an answer. You start leading one on, then I’m going to have to start recruiting body guards for you. Perhaps I can have Kane do it.”_   
_“What if I want to start dating? You can’t expect me to stay hidden away forever Taker.”_   
_“After the DDP incident, I might have to. That man broke into our house, went through your clothes, which includes your underwear.”_   
_“I told you I could’ve taken him out.” Jeff crossed his arms clearly upset._   
_Undertaker walked over to sit next to him on the couch and put an arm around him. “I know that, but I couldn’t stand by and watch him hurt my little boy.”_   
_“Okay.”_   
_“Now get ready so we can head on out to the ring for me to defend my title.”_   
_Jeff got up from the couch so that Undertaker and him could leave for the man’s match. The two made their way to the entrance when Undertaker’s music began to play and they went out. Undertaker watched as Jeff stood at his side as they made their way down to the ring._   
_“Here comes the champion Undertaker with his wrestling son Jeff Hardy at his side. Funny how the boy happens to be the same age as the rookie.” Cole said as him and Tazz watched the two._   
_The champ got in after his son did to then remove his shirt cover that he tossed out of the ring. Jeff leaned in a corner as Undertaker got a mic given to him to start talking to the crowd._   
_“Yes sir. I am your WWE Undisputed Champion.” he said for them to hear the crowd cheer loudly. “And tonight will be an example of why I am the greatest WWE champion of all time. Now I’m sure a lot of you are wondering why I’m gonna give this rookie, this virtual unknown a chance at the WWE title. As your champion, it is my duty to demonstrate to you why the WWE is the Land of Opportunity. So tonight, a third generation—“_   
_Undertaker looked at Jeff who looked to be listening to him in amusement. He could tell that the boy was curious about how good a wrestler this rookie is. Though there seemed to be something else in those light green eyes of his that matched the deadman’s own darker ones._   
_“A third generation wrestler, a hell of an athlete, and an all-around good kid is gonna get a shot at the title.”_   
_He could tell that Jeff knew that he knew not much about Orton and was just making stuff up to draw in the crowd. The boy noticed some fans snapping pictures of him as he stood like a good boy in the corner as his wrestling dad talked._   
_“And I couldn’t think of a better place than a city chock-full of wrestling history and tradition.”_   
_Currently backstage was Randy who was bored as he listened to Undertaker draw on and on in the ring. He though didn’t want to cut him off incase of getting the champ mad. As he waited, Randy saw Jeff on the screen in front of him and couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller. Perhaps if he won the title, he could get Jeff to go on a date with him after the show. Finally Randy’s music began to play for him to head on out to the ring and he saw Taker talking to Jeff. The blue haired boy was standing on the apron listening like a good boy to his dad as he told him to not get involved in the match. When Randy was standing in a corner on the middle rope, he gave a wink down at Jeff who was shocked by it. Luckily it wasn’t seen by his dad or Randy would’ve been on the mat already. The bell rang for the two to begin circling each other in the ring and Undertaker then held his hand out to Randy. Cautiously Randy shook it to be shocked at no dirty tricks happening as him and Taker began circling the ring again. Locking up, Randy was pushed into a corner before the ref made Taker back up. With no problem Undertaker did it and gave a glance to his son who seemed to be curious on what his dad was up to._   
_“Could Undertaker be giving this rookie kid a chance because he’s the same age as his son?” Cole asked not really expecting an answer._   
_“Jeff though isn’t a rookie at his age. He's been working his way to where he should be who gets the title shot.” Tazz replied as his attention remained on the two wrestlers._   
_They locked up again for Taker to push Randy down on the mat and the boy rolled to his feet quick. When Undertaker pushed Randy into the ropes to then shoulder bump him on the mat, Randy quickly got to his knees who shook his head to try regaining himself. His eyes went on Jeff who was watching him with interest from his spot of leaning on the apron. When Randy went to attack, he got himself trapped in a headlock by the deadman._   
_“Woah,” Taker said loudly with a smile._   
_Undertaker then felt Randy push him off towards the ropes, but he knocked the boy down with a shoulder bump. The man then used the ropes to give himself some momentum and was shocked when Randy avoided him to then arm drag him on the mat. Randy didn’t just do it once, but twice and then lifted the deadman over his shoulder to drop on the mat. From where he stood, Jeff could not believe what he was seeing happen to his dad. He ran to his dad’s side when he was knocked over the ropes and Taker assured him that he was okay._   
_“Don’t try to get involved in this match. Lets see what else this kid can do.”_   
_When Jeff saw Randy start to lean forward on the ropes, Jeff moved in front of his Taker. He began to say things to Randy that got him to smirk a little bit at the smaller and Undertaker watched his son curious. At seeing Orton about to jump over the rope, Jeff moved out of the way as the boy landed on Undertaker. Randy stood up with a proud look at what he’s done and turned to see Jeff standing only a few feet away. A hand was on the boy’s hip as he noticed Randy look him up and down. He then got Undertaker back in the ring and ran in to retrieve a boot to the gut before he was given a suplex that Randy reversed. Using what looked close to a hurricanrana roll up, Jeff watched Randy go for a pin on Taker. He was relieved to see Taker get out of the cover at two and he clotheslined Orton off his feet. After several more strikes from both wrestlers, Undertaker went for the first cover to pull Orton’s shoulders up before three._   
_“Dad.” Jeff whispered as he watched him begin to pound on the boy._   
_Jeff grabbed the ropes as he saw his dad be tossed into the turnbuckle he had exposed earlier and then be given O-Zone by Orton and a cover was made. The smaller boy released his held in breath when Undertaker got out of it at two and watched his dad go back and forth with Randy. Finally after a chokeslam, Randy was pinned for Undertaker to get the victory and Jeff got in the ring. He hugged his dad who was panting as he put an arm around his son._   
_“Stay here.” he instructed._   
_Giving Jeff a gentle shove, Taker handed him the belt and then picked Orton up to knock over the ropes to the floor. He then got himself a chair to put over Randy’s head and Jeff ran down to try pulling on his dad’s arm to stop him. The man just gave a gentle push back before about to use the chair on Orton’s neck. Jeff had never felt more relief then when Triple H came down to stop his dad from ending Orton’s career. The two men began to beat each other up and Jeff went over to Randy to kneel down next to him._   
_“Are you okay?” he asked Randy while holding a hand out to him._   
_“Why do you care?” Randy was shocked by him treating him nicely._   
_“Taker sometimes gets out of hand. He feels that the creatures want him to torture those he faces.”_   
_Randy took Jeff’s offered hand to be helped to his feet. “Thanks.”_   
_Suddenly Jeff was grabbed by the hair to be lifted into the ring by Triple H who then tossed him on the mat. He saw Taker looking at him worried that the Game was going to hurt his son to get to him. Randy slowly moved to the apron to reach a hand out to Jeff who lay there on his stomach and he felt Randy gently pull him out of the ring._   
_“Go.”_   
_Nodding his head in thanks, Jeff got to his feet to run right to his dad’s side and had his arm around him._

“I though remember you being the only one not to send me a glare the second I walked into a room or at all when I was around. You were all I could think about for the whole day. Flair kept giving me suspicious looks as he went over stuff about Evolution’s formation with me. Then I decided to finally suck up my nervousness and go up to you about a relationship.” Randy said as he thought back to that day.

_Randy saw Jeff talking to Christian next to a table with water bottles on it. Both held their own water bottles that had different amounts in them. Someone clearing their throat got their attention and they turned to see Randy. He had his dark blue eyes only on the youngest blonde whose hair was currently all different colors._   
_“I’m Randy Orton.”_   
_“I’m Jay or Christian as I’m known in the ring.” the older blonde held a hand out that was shook by Randy. “You’re Bob Orton’s son right?”_   
_“Yeah and how are you beautiful Jeff Hardy?” Randy gave a charming smile to Jeff who hid his blush._   
_“I’m doing good Randy.” Jeff answered and shook Randy’s hand. “Randy here is the one who knocked over that water jug a couple months ago Jay.”_   
_“How else was I to get your eyes on me?”_   
_“Jeff, I don’t think you know who will agree to this.” Jay said to the younger that was like a little brother to him._   
_“It’s okay Jay. You don’t have to worry about me.” Jeff assured as he kept his eyes on Randy. “So what do you think of the company so far?”_   
_“It’s okay, but maybe you could show me around.” Randy suggested while not noticing the protective look Christian was giving him._   
_“Sure. I’ll see you later Jay.” Jeff told Christian before walking away with Randy._   
_The two headed down the arena’s halls and Jeff pointed out some spots that were good to use for when you wanted to be alone. He also informed Randy that they were great when you wanted to hide from someone. Though as Jeff went ahead a little, Randy found himself looking the smaller up and down. Currently Jeff wore a sweatshirt with ripped jeans and sneakers._   
_“Hey Jeffery boy.” Trish said as she came over to them. “Who is your friend here with you?”_   
_“Trish this is Randy Orton who’s new here. Randy this is Trish Stratus who is such a bad kisser.” Jeff said for her to give him a playful shove._   
_“Sorry to not be to your taste Hardy boy, but I happen to be a girl and not a boy that you prefer.” Trish replied in a teasing tone._   
_“It’s okay.” Jeff laughed before kissing her cheek._   
_“So Mr. Orton. Are you going to ask Jeffery boy out or just keep looking him over like you’ve been doing since I got here?” Trish asked Randy who raised an eyebrow at her question._   
_“Trish.” Jeff turned to her with a deep blush on his cheeks._   
_“Whatever. See you around Hardy boy.” Trish said before walking away._   
_“Sorry about that. Trish sometimes-“_   
_Jeff was stopped from continuing by Randy pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. A completely shocked look came to Jeff’s face as they parted and he put a hand to his lips. He looked at Randy for a couple seconds before a dark smirk came on his face before kissing Randy for it to deepen._

Randy could tell that Jeff was thinking back on that memory also as he looked at the ceiling. One of Randy’s hands went to touch Jeff’s face who leaned into it with a smile. Though that smile faded as Jeff sat up to look down at his lap, which made Randy worried about him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I got a call from my doctor yesterday on if I could go back to wrestling.” Jeff informed as he pushed some hair from his face.  
“Jeff if he feels that you shouldn’t then I’ll have you accompany me to the ring. We’ll figure this out and make it work baby.” Randy told him as he moved to be in front of Jeff.  
“He said that I could return to wrestling.” Jeff said.  
“You’re scared that it will happen again.” Randy realized as he put a hand to Jeff’s face.  
“No one knew what would happen that day. I was really supposed to be gone maybe a couple of months. The most would’ve been a year to just rest my back to prevent anything from happening.” Jeff explained as he thought back to the day he was talking about.

_Jeff was talking with Edge and Christian backstage about their matches. He turned when he heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Randy coming down the hall. Both Edge and Christian shook their heads as the two kissed in front of them._   
_“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Jay said as he pulled a glaring Adam away by the arm._   
_“So what did the doctor say about your back?” Randy asked Jeff who gave him an excited smile._   
_“Maybe another month or two of rest before he said I should be all set to return.” Jeff informed while taking a step back. “Lets go celebrate.”_   
_Randy nodded and then stopped as he realized that he was all sweaty from his training with Dave and Hunter. He gave Jeff a quick kiss before telling him that he was going to just take a quick shower to clean himself up. The smaller agreed that he’d wait for him and took a seat on the crate behind him. Randy then ran for his locker room to shower and returned to see Jeff asleep on the crate. With a smile on his face, he leaned down to kiss Jeff who didn’t respond at all to it. That confused Randy who then put a hand to Jeff’s face who flinched away like he was in pain._   
_“Jeff what’s wrong baby?” he asked completely worried._   
_No response came from the smaller man who hadn’t opened his eyes at all. Quickly Randy picked Jeff up who remained limp in his arms and his head fell against Randy’s chest. He rushed Jeff to the medics who became very concerned about Jeff who was set down gently on a medic’s table. They made Randy leave the room who seemed to go with an unsure look on his face. When the door opened again, Randy wasn’t alone in the hall; along with him were Adam, Jay, Lita, Trish, Matt, Shannon, Shawn, and Mark. All of them waited for the medic to tell them what was wrong with Jeff. He said that they were having Jeff taken to the closest hospital for further testing to figure more out._   
_“Is it cancer?” Matt asked nervously. “We lost our mom to-“_   
_“I’m sorry Matt, but we don’t know right now. Though if it is, we should be able to catch it in time since you and Jeff always are being checked. We make sure Jeff is taken care of.” the medic told the oldest Hardy._   
_Randy stayed frozen in place as a gurney with Jeff on it was pushed into the hall. Still Jeff’s eyes were closed as he was taken to the ambulance parked for him to be loaded into. As it pulled away, Randy just remained where he was just watching it get further away from him._

A hand wiped the loose tear off Jeff’s face and he looked up at Randy. He was then pulled against Randy’s chest who kissed his forehead.  
“I understand why you’re nervous. Though you won’t be alone and know that I will be there in an instant if I ever think something is wrong.” Randy told Jeff who gave him a nod.  
“Thank you for being there for me.” Jeff kissed him.  
“Who did you see first when you opened your eyes in the hospital?” Randy asked with a smile.  
“You. Though I have a feeling that you snuck in when Taker was getting himself some coffee.”  
“Maybe, but still I was there even though I feared for my life.” Randy said as he thought of that day.

_Randy looked into the room to see that Jeff was the only one in there and he went in to close the door. Then he took the open seat beside Jeff’s bed to see that Jeff wasn’t awake yet. He took one of Jeff’s hands and brought it to his lips to kiss it and tried to keep his tears back._   
_“I snuck in here to see you baby. Mark went down to get himself some coffee and shouldn’t be back anytime soon.” Randy said to the smaller young man. “Rumor is that I’ll be going for the big one soon. I want you to be there to see me do it and be the first person that I hug. Hunter said that I shouldn’t get too confident and that even though I am good, something could cause me to not get it. Though I do think that I’ll be lucky and wish you could be there baby.”_   
_Lowering his head as some tears went down his face, Randy again kissed Jeff’s hand. He then moved some of Jeff’s hair back before standing up to lean over the bed and give Jeff a kiss. When he went to sit back down, Randy felt a little squeeze on his hand and was surprised. Looking at Jeff’s face, he could see that the smaller was trying to open his eyes. Once the light green could be seen, Randy ran his thumb along Jeff’s cheek with relief._   
_“Hey there sleeping beauty. Guess I’m your one true love since a kiss from me woke you from your slumber.” Randy told Jeff as he smiled at him._   
_“What happened?” Jeff asked._   
_“Doctors don’t know yet. You’ve been out for almost 24 hours. I’m so happy to see your beautiful eyes again.”_   
_Jeff had tears in his own eyes as he kept holding Randy’s hand who wouldn’t stop kissing it. They were stopped by the door opening for Undertaker to walk in with a coffee cup in his hand. When he saw Randy in his seat there was a glare in his dark green eyes, but it disappeared from the light green eyes on him. He went to Jeff’s side with relief on his face as he gave Jeff a fatherly kiss on the hair._

A smile was on Randy’s face at thinking of that memory, but he also remembered how scared he was. Seeing the way Jeff was had put a new realization in him that day that he never would’ve thought he could feel. He didn’t know if life could be same for him if he ever lost Jeff forever and would never see him again. Since the day they met, Jeff had become Randy’s world with his smile, always different colored hair, and calmness to Randy’s anger.  
“Now lets go get something to eat and discuss your return.” Randy said to end the subject while he got off the couch.  
He held a hand out to Jeff who took it to be pulled up from the couch. Together they left the locker room with carefree looks on their faces. To Jeff, as long as Randy was at his side, he could overcome anything that threatened him.

 

 

 


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

At the hotel that WWE was using to hold it’s wrestlers, Randy woke up to the morning light on his eyes as he lay in the bed in his hotel room. With an annoyed groan, he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight coming through the curtains. He felt Jeff’s head on his bare chest move a little who happened to be still fast asleep. His mostly died black hair was sprayed out across Randy’s chest and a smile came to the larger man’s face. Slowly Jeff’s eyes opened for him to look into Randy’s dark blue ones while pushing his hair from his face.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” Randy said to him.  
“Good morning my prince charming.” Jeff said back as he sat up.  
Jeff moved to get out of bed when Randy’s arms wrapped around his T-shirt covered waist and pulled down to have Randy over him. A mischievous smirk was on Randy’s face as he kissed Jeff’s neck.  
“I believe that is my shirt that you are wearing.” Randy said as he moved his hands down.  
“Randy no. I have too much to do today and don’t have time to-“  
The smaller went silent as Randy began to kiss his collarbone and lower neck roughly. A knock on the room’s door stopped Randy who let out an annoyed growl at being interrupted. He reached down to the floor to grab his pants and quickly pulled them on before getting out of the bed. When he opened the door, a scared look went on his face as he saw Undertaker standing there.  
“Morning Orton.” Mark said to the young man.  
“Hey there Undertaker. What are you doing here at this time?” Randy asked.  
“Is Jeff awake?”  
“Yes, he is awake. We were just in the middle of getting ready for today.”  
“Good. I want to rehearse some stuff with him and expect him to be able to do it Orton. Understood.” Mark told Randy who silently and quickly nodded his answer.  
Randy closed the door and turned back to the bed to see that Jeff was no longer in it. He then heard the shower running from in the bathroom and smiled at the idea that came to his head. Opening the door silently so Jeff doesn’t hear him, Randy then slipped into the shower behind Jeff who was finishing up with washing his hair. When Randy’s arms wrapped around his waist, Jeff let out a gasp before kisses were set on his neck.  
“You think you are so sneaky don’t you?” Randy asked as he got his own hair wet.  
“Who said that I wasn’t.” Jeff replied as he took a step forward and turned the shower knob.  
He got out of the shower with a towel as Randy was hit with freezing cold water. The larger man looked at Jeff with shock at what he had done as he made the water warmer. Meanwhile Jeff was changing into grey cargo pants and a tank top when his phone went off. He saw that it was a text from Adam asking if Randy got his text at all. Before Jeff could reply, Randy sent him a couple of pictures and he opened them to blush.  
“Randy what are these?” Jeff asked.  
“What you don’t think they are nice?” Randy asked as he came out with a towel around his waist.  
The pictures were of Randy in the bathroom just out of the shower and one was of him holding a towel up over his waist to just barely cover his private area. Another picture showed Randy drying his butt with the towel while looking at the camera.  
“You better hope no one gets a hold of my phone and sees these.” Jeff told him as he put his phone down.  
“Those will be all anyone talks about if they get a hold of my phone. I have some good pictures of us on it.”  
“Randy you better delete those or you will be sleeping alone for a week.”  
A laugh came from Randy as he started to get dressed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Jeff shook his head at him as he pulled on a jacket and then put his hair up in a ponytail. When both were ready to leave, Jeff picked up his bag with his wrestling gear in it. Randy could notice a nervous look on the smaller’s face and he gave him a quick kiss. They both headed down to the lobby with their wrestling bags and Randy unlocked their rental car before tossing their bags in the backseats. Both got in the front seats and Randy drove out of the parking lot for the arena. Jeff sat in the passenger’s seat while holding one of Randy’s hands who would kiss it.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Randy told him as he drove.  
“I know, but I can’t help it.” Jeff replied.  
“We could pull over and I can make you less-“  
“Keep driving or I send one of those pictures to Taker.”  
That was all it took for Randy to drop his idea and he kept on driving the car. Both heard Randy’s phone go off and Jeff reached for it to see that Edge had texted Randy.  
“Why is Adam texting you?”  
“I don’t know. He keeps asking if we could meet up sometime, but I don’t know what to say without offending him.”  
“I think he wants to maybe talk to you about something else. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to try and take you from me. Also Adam isn’t on our team Randy.” Jeff informed with a laugh.  
“Then what the hell could he want from me?” Randy asked as he pulled up to the arena.  
“I don’t know. He might be planning to ask you what my side is with the problem that’s going on. Jay and me have been trying to stay neutral with the whole Amy thing and Matt keeps making it worse. I mean they broke up a week before and said they would stay friends. Though Matt is too much of a jealous person and had to cause problems.”  
Randy pulled up to a security booth and showed his license before he was allowed to keep going. He then found a parking spot and then parked the car. They grabbed their bags before getting out and headed inside for a locker room. Before Jeff could set his bag down, he felt himself start to shake uncontrollably. Randy saw this and went right to his side to pull Jeff close into his arms.  
“Everything is going to be okay. I’m right here for you.” Randy told him as he gently kissed Jeff.  
A knock was heard on the locker room’s door and Lita came in to see them kissing. She laughed at how cute they were together and waited for them to part before going to hug Jeff. He returned it with a small smile as he then backed up.  
“Are you happy to finally get back in the ring?” she asked Jeff who nodded his head to her.  
“I hope Adam is ready for me to make my return.” Jeff told her to see her laugh.  
“Anyway I also come with a message to Randy. Adam wishes to talk with you sometime about something he wants to do with you.” Lita informed.  
“Tell Adam that I am not interested in a relationship with him. I happen to be in a great one with Jeff that I don’t want to end.” Randy told her and she started to laugh again.  
“Adam wants to see if you would like to be a tag team with him.”  
“What?” Randy looked at her confused.  
“He would’ve asked Jeff, but doesn’t want to cause any problems for him with Matt. You though are familiar with tag teams and he thinks that you guys could be a good team. Plus Jeff here can always give you some pointers.”  
“That makes sense.” Randy said to her.  
“I’ll see you later tonight Jeff.” Lita kissed his cheek before leaving the two to be alone.  
“Do you actually think she slept with Kane?” Randy asked Jeff who froze at the question.  
“Not one bit. She probably just said that it would be a good storyline and they used it. Though I don’t think Matt or Adam knew that and actually were trying to be her knights in shining armor.”  
“Who is your knight in shining armor before me?”  
“Never had one. I guess we liked to keep our personal lives to ourselves, but Mark did help me once in a while.”  
“Well now you do have one and I will be there whenever you need me to be.” Randy promised before he picked Jeff up in his arms.  
“I need to go settle some things before getting ready for tonight. Please don’t get into any trouble while I’m away.” Jeff said before giving Randy a quick kiss.  
He was set down on the floor by Randy to leave the locker room. Though later on close to the show, Jeff was in his own locker room getting ready. He had changed into his black rash guard with slits all over and black cargo pants. A knock came to his door and he walked over to open it to find a bundle of flowers sat outside. Kneeling down to pick them up, Jeff saw there was a small note with the flowers. The note said welcome back, but there was no name for who had sent it to Jeff. Before he could try to figure out who had sent them, a stagehand informed him that he was to go on. Putting the flowers down, Jeff headed out of the room to make his return.  
During Edge and Jeff’s match, Randy stood backstage watching a monitor of the match. He turned his head when John Cena walked up to him with a smile on his face.  
“Man that Jeff is a piece of work. If I didn’t have to go out there and kick Edge’s ass, I’d try to get a date with him.” John said out loud while standing right next to Randy.  
A deadly look was on Randy’s face as he looked about to attack John, but hearing Jeff’s music stopped him. He saw Jeff standing in the ring while Lita was attending to Adam outside the ring. Then John came out to start attacking Edge who ran away to avoid the attack. All Randy really cared about was the one making his way up the ramp to backstage and when Jeff got there he sent a smile to Randy. The two made their way to Jeff’s locker room and Randy lifted Jeff up in his arms.  
“You were great out there tonight.”  
“Thanks. I just hope I didn’t hurt Adam too much. I mean we gave Matt a warning that we were going to use some of their feud just to give it a kick. I didn’t know that Cena was going to attack Adam though.” Jeff explained to Randy who set him down.  
“Don’t worry about it too much. I think all that matters is that you really got me wanting to-“  
“Randy I’m sweaty and would like to shower. Also you have a match tonight against Flair.” Jeff told him as he grabbed a water bottle.  
“You don’t have to be worried about Flair. He’s just an old man who forgets that I am the legend killer and will beat him.” Randy replied as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist. “Now can I have a kiss for good-“  
A knock on Jeff’s door made Randy stop his sentence and release Jeff who went to the door. He was surprised to see John Cena standing there who gave him a charming smile.  
“Hey I thought maybe you’d want to get a bite since we’re both done for the night.” John suggested to Jeff.  
“Sorry, but I can’t. Bye.” Jeff closed the door and then turned back to Randy. “You should be going cause your match is next.”  
Before Randy could do anything, Jeff ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up from his match. With a sigh, Randy left to get to his own match that would be starting soon. He knew that tonight he wanted Flair to remember that he still needed to pay for his betrayal.   
From Randy’s locker room, Jeff watched the match and could tell what Randy wanted to do to Flair. He smiled when Randy RKO’d Flair and got the win, but when Randy continued to attack him, he knew what was going to happen. He waited on the bench as Randy came in filled with anger at Flair getting the win by disqualification. Jeff walked over to Randy who was running his hands through his hair. Slowly Jeff touched Randy’s face to feel the larger tense up like he was about to attack. Instead Randy seemed to cool down from knowing it was Jeff who touched him.  
“I had the match.” he said to Jeff.  
“I know you did.”  
“He just hurt me and I wanted to repay the favor. Why couldn’t I had just left the ring after winning from the pin. My anger is so bad and everyone sees me as a ticking time bomb.”  
“Not everyone.” Jeff corrected.  
“How do you always remain so calm?”  
“I don’t though. You would be shocked, but that superkick Shawn gave me to the face was actually real.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Randy asked as he put his hands to Jeff’s face.  
“People already thought I was a mess then. I was in a lot of pain at the time and hid it from others. Those times that I’d not come to a show were times I had crawled into a ball from how bad my back hurt. No one ever knew that or that I end up throwing up the pain meds given to me. Everyone thought so many things and I just couldn’t figure out how to explain what was really going on.”  
“Jeff. You were scared to tell me?”  
“No, it wasn’t that. I just finally realized that I needed to rethink how to fix my back.”  
“I went easy on you with that kick kid.” Shawn said from where he stood in the doorway of the locker room.  
“I know.” Jeff laughed as he went over to hug the man that was like an uncle to him.  
“Welcome back home kid. I’m happy to see you are very well. You and me both need to start kicking some asses around here.” Shawn told Jeff who smiled at the comment.  
“Maybe later. I got some other plans for tonight.” Jeff informed as he turned back to Randy.  
“I understand. Take care of him Orton or you’ll get my boot to your face from a Sweet Chin Music.” Shawn said before he left.  
“I’m sorry I ruined this day for you. You won your returning match and I had to ruin it by loosing my temper.” Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist.  
“You can make it up to me at the hotel.” Jeff said as he picked up his bag and headed out the door.  
Realizing what Jeff was talking about, Randy pulled on his clothes over his ring gear before running after Jeff. He found Jeff leaning against their rental car with car keys dangling in his hands. Randy took them and then leaned down to kiss Jeff who wrapped an arm around his neck. Reaching behind Jeff, Randy opened the backdoor to gently nudge Jeff in who laid down with a laugh across the seats. While he was still making out with Jeff, Randy slammed the backdoor closed.

 

 

 

 


	5. Love In Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

Jeff was just putting his purple hair down from its ponytail for his match when the door opened for Randy to walk in wearing his own ring gear. His arms wrapped around Jeff’s waist as he started to kiss the smaller on the neck.  
“Easy there.” Jeff said as he put a hand to Randy’s neck. “I can’t go out there with hickeys on my neck or-“  
“Just let me leave one baby. This is going to be fun with us versing each other for a number one contenders spot.” Randy said in his ear.  
“Only one Randy. Yeah, but don’t hold back on me in this match. I’m not going to hold back on you at all.” Jeff told him as he moved out of Randy’s arms. “Now I think you should get going since you enter first.”  
“Can I have a kiss for good luck baby?” Randy asked.  
“Not for this match. Sorry I want to win that spot.” Jeff informed as he opened the door.  
“Fine, but winner gets to pick what happens tonight in the hotel room.” Randy said before he left.  
Jeff closed the door while shaking his head and took a sip of his water. He then went towards the entrance as Randy’s music started to play. Taking a deep breath, Jeff waited for his own music and then headed out doing his usual entrance dance. From in the ring, Randy had to hold himself back from just kidnapping Jeff as he did his dance. He so wanted to win the match tonight just for what they would do in the hotel room. When Jeff was on the turnbuckles, Randy looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Both men then took their positions in the ring and waited for the bell as they started to circle. Randy went for the first move to grab Jeff and lightly kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed him on the back. He had to hide his smile at Jeff being on his hands and knees right there. Though Randy continued to attack Jeff who headed for the corner. When Randy tossed Jeff into the ropes, it gave the smaller a chance to comeback and he got Randy down and he was now the one in the corner. Jeff used his turnbuckle dropkick on Randy to make his point that there was no holding back in this match. He then knocked Randy over the top rope to the floor and used a Whisper in the Wind off the ropes onto Randy. He felt Randy’s arms wrap around him to make sure he didn’t get hurt and had to hide his smile. Even when versing each other, Randy wanted to be his knight in shining armor. Through out the match the two went back and forth with each other. Jeff was in a headlock from Randy who leaned a little close to his ear.  
“I can’t wait to do what I have planned for us tonight baby.” he whispered into Jeff’s ear.  
Jeff rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to try getting out of the headlock. Once he was out, he ducked a swing from Randy and sent his boyfriend rolling out of the ring from a mule kick. Then Jeff ran to do a suicide dive into Randy that hurt himself and Randy got to his feet to jump a little. Randy bent down after stepping over Jeff to see the mark that he had left on Jeff’s neck earlier. That brought a smile to Randy’s face as he then picked Jeff up to get him back in the ring before they were counted out. He then covered Jeff for a pin, but Jeff kicked out at two for the match to continue. Again the two went back and forth in the match with attacks and soon Randy threw Jeff into the ropes that held onto them. That caused Randy to end up on his back from missing his dropkick and Jeff gave his boyfriend a dark smirk. Jeff then did a double leg drop onto Randy’s groin and then when Randy was bent over in pain, he did a dropkick from the middle rope to knock Randy back down for a cover. Though Randy kicked out of it at two to keep himself in the match and then went for Jeff. He delivered a thumb to the eye that only stunned Jeff enough for a backbreaker to be done on him and he went to cover him.  
“You’re going to pay for that groin shot tonight.” Randy whispered in Jeff’s ear right before Jeff kicked out.  
Orton turned to the ref with a glare and then went back to Jeff to try a power bomb. Instead Jeff fought him and used a hurricurana on Randy to send him stumbling. When Jeff went for a Whisper in the wind, Randy delivered a dropkick to him and they both were on the mat and Randy went for the cover, but Jeff kicked out of it. Randy couldn’t believe how tough his boyfriend actually was to beat. When Jeff went for a Swanton, Randy on instinct rolled out of the ring. He waved his finger at Jeff who knew he was trying to bait him and the ref held Jeff back. Randy continued to taunt Jeff who was kept in the ring by the ref. Though with the ref distracted by keeping Jeff in the ring, it allowed for Carlito to hit Randy from behind and knock him back in the ring. Jeff went to attack Randy who was on his knees while leaning on the middle rope. That made the ref force Jeff back and Carlito took the chance to spit apple into Randy’s face. Randy got to his feet to back right into Jeff’s twist of faith and then got a Swanton bomb from Jeff who covered him to get the win. As Randy was glaring murder at Carlito, Jeff went backstage to get cleaned up. He decided to use Randy’s locker room since he knew that he might have to calm his boyfriend down. Of course right after taking out his clothes to change into, Randy came into the room with an angry look on his face.  
“That win was mine.” Randy said to Jeff who only rolled his eyes.  
“I didn’t know that he spit apple in your face. Though since you believe you would’ve won if Carlito didn’t get involved, then you can choose what we do tonight.” Jeff told Randy as he went into the bathroom to shower.  
Hearing that made Randy go still as he realized what Jeff had just agreed to. He then had a mischievous look go on his face as he got his own clothes out of his bag. Opening the bathroom door, Randy quickly got into the shower with Jeff who seemed to ignore him.  
“Don’t worry baby. We’ll only be doing what I have planned at the hotel room and I think you’re going to like it.” Randy said in Jeff’s ear who just smiled to himself.  
When both of them were dressed, Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff to pull him close. He moved some damp hair back from Jeff’s face who gave Randy a smile.  
“I never knew how tough of an opponent you really were. Baby, you had me on my toes and I felt like I was giving my all in our match.”  
“Thanks.” Jeff laughed. “You’re one tough opponent too.”  
“I’m happy that you are number one contender for the intercontinental championship. You deserve it and when you win it, we’ll be celebrating all night long.” Randy told Jeff who couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  
“Now how about we get to that hotel room and you can show me what you’ve been planning since the match started.” Jeff told Randy as he moved out of his arms.  
Quickly Randy followed after Jeff to the car and they went back to the hotel room. As soon Jeff set his bag down on a chair, he was lifted into Randy’s arms and laid down on the bed for Randy to be on top of him.  
“You know that dance you do to the ring.” Randy said to Jeff who nodded with a smile. “I want you to do it for me.”  
“Anything else you would like?”  
“Only the dance baby.” Randy asked as he let Jeff get up.  
Jeff got up off the bed and went over to the chair his bag was on and removed the white towel that was in it. He then put it in his back pocket to make Randy’s smile grow before he removed his phone. The phone was put with the towel while playing Jeff’s music as he started to dance. From his seat on the bed, Randy enjoyed the dance that Jeff did for just him.   
“Is this what you wanted Randy?” Jeff asked as he didn’t stop for a second doing his dance.  
“Yes baby.” Randy answered as he watched Jeff’s hips move.  
When Jeff was just out of Randy’s reach, he watched the jacket Jeff wore be shrugged off to reveal Jeff’s tank top as he continued to dance. Jeff then let his hair down from its bun for some to go over his eyes to give Randy a sexy look. Then Jeff took out the towel from his pocket to toss to Randy who caught it with a smile as he watched Jeff turn his music off. He felt Jeff sit down on his lap with his arms around his neck and begin kissing his neck.  
“Is that all you want tonight Randy?” Jeff asked while still kissing Randy’s neck.  
“Hell no.” Randy replied before turning for Jeff to be lying on the bed. “Now lets get onto the much more fun stuff.”  
Jeff laughed as he felt Randy’s hands on his hips and kisses were given to his neck. Some of Jeff’s hair was moved to reveal the mark that Randy had left earlier on it and he started leaving more. Tonight it seemed that both of them were winners and Randy would definitely enjoy this win.

 

 

 

 


	6. Rated-RKO Forms

At the current arena that Raw was in, Jeff sat crossed legged in a chair inside a locker room with Randy next to him against the wall. They both looked up at the door to see Adam and Lita walk in and they took seats of their own.  
“So why are we here?” Jeff asked as he leaned back in his seat.  
“Me and Randy have formed a new tag team. We will be known as Rated-RKO and no one will get in our way.” Adam told Jeff and Lita who just looked at them. “I’m inviting Randy onto Cutting Edge to announce it to everyone.”  
“Wonder who will end up doing their signature move on the other.” Lita said to Jeff who nodded with a laugh.  
“Thank you for the support Amy.” Adam rolled his eyes at her comment.  
“You two aren’t the coolest heads in the company. Both of you also want to be the top dog here. Don’t be mad at me for just stating what is going to end up happening.” Lita explained as she turned to Jeff. “Don’t you agree with me?”  
“She is right Adam. Team Xtreme lasted as long it did cause we were able to keep ourselves from butting heads too much. Though even with that we had our conflicts that would break the team for a bit.” Jeff added. “Also did you talk to Jay about this who could have told you his opinion on you forming another tag team.”  
“I don’t need Jay’s permission to form a tag team.” Adam said and saw Jeff sigh along with Lita.  
“That’s not what I mean. We saw how you were with Jay and look what happened both of you wanted to be the best. Even me and Matt had that problem.” Jeff informed.  
“Don’t worry baby. Everything will be fine and I can always ask you for pointers in handling this guy.” Randy assured Jeff who shook his head at him.  
“That’s still not the point. You two want to be top dogs, but it can cause friction in tag teams.” Lita said to the two.  
“We will be fine. Now we have our debut tonight to show DX who is the best tag team now.” Edge said and saw Jeff get right to his feet.  
“No you are not feuding with DX. Randy this isn’t the best way to get your revenge on Hunter and what did Shawn ever do to you two?” Jeff asked them.  
“This is only business baby. Now don’t you have a match to prepare for against the Big Show?” Randy said to Jeff who gave him an eye roll.  
“You better not drag me into this or a whole week in separate hotel rooms Randy.” Jeff warned before leaving the locker room.  
“He’s just being over exaggerate.” Randy told Adam and Lita.  
“No he’s not.” Lita said before going into the bathroom.  
Randy decided to try getting to know Adam more while they kept track of what was going on during the show. When Jeff’s match came up, Randy watched Jeff make his entrance to the ring with the Intercontinental belt around his waist. Every movement Jeff made was noticed by Randy who wished he could be there with Jeff. He wanted to cheer Jeff on and try to help him when he was in trouble. Adam noticed Randy’s reactions during the match and was impressed by how much he did care for Jeff. When Jeff performed a Whisper in the Wind that actually knocked the Big Show down, both men were shocked and then he did the Swanton Bomb on Show. Though Jeff didn’t get the pin and was lifted into the air by Show kicking out.  
“He’ll be okay. This actually isn’t the first time Jeff has versed Big Show. At least Show seems be in a good mood for this match.” Adam told Randy who nodded as he watched the match.   
Both men faces had frowns on them when Show got the pin on Jeff to win the match. Randy almost bolted out of the room when he saw Johnny Nitro attacking Jeff who was still down, but stayed when he saw Big Show get back in the ring to save Jeff. When Jeff did get back to the locker room, he went to the chair to sit down with a grimace of pain from his back. An ice pack was given to him by Randy who then had him sit on his lap.  
“You okay?” Randy asked worried as he ran a hand over his neck.  
“I’ll be fine. Big Show actually went easy on me in this match so I wouldn’t hurt my back too bad.” Jeff informed with a small smile.  
“Will you be okay while I’m out in the ring with Adam?” Randy asked and saw Jeff get up.  
“I will be fine Randy. While you are out in the ring, I’m going to take a shower and meet you back here. But don’t forget that I don’t want to be dragged into this feud at all.” Jeff said before he sat back down.  
“Anything for you.” Randy replied as he kissed Jeff’s neck.  
“So what were you two doing while I was in my match?” Jeff asked.  
“We just talked and got to know each other better.” Adam answered.  
“I didn’t know that you had a crush on-“ Randy began to be elbowed hard in the stomach by his boyfriend.  
“Adam you better not sleep ever again.” Jeff warned as he glared at the oldest blonde.  
“I said not to say anything to him. He will turn against us either to DX cause of Shawn or to Undertaker who will bury us alive just for fun.” Adam said to Randy in a nervous tone.  
“Sorry.” Randy shrugged to him. “So Dean Malenko actually called you, Jay, and Adam dumb blondes and then got choke slammed not just by Undertaker, but Kane also at the same time.”  
“He deserved it after what he put me through.” Lita said as she came into the locker room. “I mean only thing I enjoyed about him was when we made him think he actually was going to sleep with me. Remember his face when he saw you and Matt in the room.”  
“How can I forget it.” Jeff laughed as he thought of that. “Adam and Jay were the ones in charge of the camera.”  
“Yeah.” Adam laughed too at the memory.  
“Man I miss those times.” Lita said with a sigh.  
“Okay, we should be going now.” Adam said while getting out of his seat. “Last chance on this offer Jeffery Hardy. Would you like to accompany Rated-RKO member Randy Orton out?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to decline still.” Jeff answered as he got up.   
“How do I look baby?” Randy asked Jeff after he pulled on a black jacket over his red shirt.  
“Handsome like always my legend killer.” Jeff answered as he was pulled closer to Randy.  
“Thank you.”  
“Get a room will you two.” Adam said to them with a grossed out look on his face.  
“Maybe we should take a lesson from you Edge. Do you want to do a live sex scene in the ring?” Randy asked Jeff while Adam looked stunned.  
“See you afterwards.” Jeff told Randy instead of answering his question.  
Jeff gave Randy a quick kiss before he walked out of the locker room for his own to clean up. When Raw was over, Jeff watched Randy and Adam walk towards him to the back door.  
“Having fun you two?” Jeff asked as Randy took his bag from him without giving Jeff a chance to object.  
“Yep. I think we might be a good team together and DX won’t know what hit them.” Adam replied as he waited by his own rental car for Lita.  
Randy unlocked his rental for Jeff to get in who just kept shaking head at the two. He waited for Randy to get in and they drove for the hotel that wasn’t too far from the arena. A yawn escaped Jeff as they went up to their room and both changed into pajamas. One of Randy’s arms went around Jeff’s waist to keep him close as they lay in the bed. Though for Randy, he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep as memories of Evolution’s betrayal went through his head. He also remembered how it made him feel to face Jeff who had watched from the hotel room bed to see him win and retain his title.  
Randy walked into Jeff’s hotel room with his just retained title on his shoulder. Already there was Adam, Lita, Shawn, and Jay who gave Randy sad looks when he entered the room. In the bed was Jeff who held a hand out to him that was taken by Randy and kissed. Slowly and painfully, Randy kneeled down to be at eye level with Jeff who had seen his pained look.  
“Are you okay?” Jeff asked as he touched the bandage on Randy’s forehead.  
“I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry about me and just get yourself better.” Randy told him as he lifted the belt off his shoulder. “You said that if I kept it, to bring it here for you to see and so I did.”  
Gently the belt was handed to Jeff who looked at it for a second before setting it on his lap. He then reached over to hug Randy who hugged him back while trying to fight back his tears.  
“I retained it for you. During the whole match I couldn’t stop thinking about you and wished you could’ve been there at ringside with me. Now I’m happy you weren’t because I know they would’ve hurt you to get to me more.”  
“Randy don’t think like that. I love you and wish that I could’ve been there too to be there when you won. Just know that they would’ve never touched me if they wanted to stay alive.” Jeff told him as he ran his fingers over the bandage.  
“Jeff’s right about that. They would’ve had me, Shawn, Jay, and Mark after them if they had touched Jeff.” Adam informed.  
“I mean I was Hunter’s best friend and look what he did to me. It was all for that belt that you have right now.” Shawn said to Randy who looked back at the belt on Jeff’s lap. “He didn’t care if I was never able to wrestle again. Though I am sorry that you had to go through it at this time when you didn’t need it.”  
“Still I just wish that I knew why did they do it tonight and not when I first won the belt. Why when I retained it did they betray me?”  
“I don’t know. You can now show everyone that you don’t need Evolution to be feared and I’m happy for you to be the champ.” Jeff told him as he wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck.  
“I’m just happy that I’m able to share this with you.” Randy whispered as he kissed Jeff.  
Randy was taken from the memory by Jeff rolling over to set his head on Randy’s chest. Looking down at the peaceful look on Jeff’s face, Randy knew that he was better off without Evolution and all he ever needed was the one in the bed with him. Closing his eyes to go to sleep, Randy pulled Jeff a little closer to him.

 

 


	7. Dressing Up and Sleeping Alone

Jeff was sitting in his locker room when there was knock on his door that made him go over to it. He opened the door to have his mouth drop open in total shock at what he saw. Standing there was none other than his boyfriend Randy Orton dressed up like Shawn Michaels.   
“Why are you dressed like Shawn?” Jeff asked Randy who only gave him a smirk while coming in.  
“Do you like it baby?” Randy asked as he closed the door behind him.  
Jeff walked over to the couch in the room and sat down with his arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for something from Randy who went over to kneel in front of him. When Randy went to kiss Jeff, the smaller turned his head away to refuse the kiss.  
“Baby, why are you upset?”  
“You are going to end up regretting going into a feud with DX.” Jeff told him as he leaned back in his seat.  
“Well there is an upside to this feud for you.” Randy informed as he leaned forward towards Jeff.  
“What would that be?” Jeff asked as Randy pushed him back to lie down and got on top of him.  
“Tonight you can have some fun in the bed with the Heart Break Kid.”  
“You are disgusting.” Jeff said in disgust as he shoved Randy off him and sat up on the couch. “Shawn is like an uncle to me and you think I would want to sleep with him.”  
A laugh came from Randy who picked Jeff up to give him a quick kiss that was returned after a few seconds. Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck after knocking the ridiculous blonde wig off his head. They continued to kiss until there was a knock on the door and Randy groaned. Jeff walked over to the door and opened it to put both his hands to his face.  
“You two are such idiots.”  
Walking into the room was Adam dressed up like Triple H who didn’t get why Jeff was so upset. He gave Randy a thumb up as Randy put his wig back on to complete the outfit.  
“We need to be getting out now.” Adam told Randy who nodded.  
“Okay.” Randy said and went over to Jeff to give him a quick kiss. “Bye baby.”  
Jeff closed the door and decided to take a seat on the couch to watch the show for the night. When his boyfriend and Adam came out to make fun of DX, he rolled his eyes at them. Randy was pretending that he had thrown his back with almost every move he made while Adam pretended to choke on the water he was spitting.   
“Like I said before. They are such idiots and look like ones also right now.” Jeff said to himself.  
He continued to watch them and sighed when DX came out to make jokes about them. When they talked about how great Edge and Randy were, Jeff knew that something was coming up.   
“Honestly does anyone here think these two are jokes?” Hunter asked the crowd.  
“Yep.” Jeff replied along with the rest of the crowd.  
Jeff could tell that Randy knew he had agreed with the crowd cause he looked right at the camera for a split second. The catch to the compliments came in DX bringing up the sex scene Edge did in the ring with Lita and something about Adam in a certain department. A sigh left Jeff when Adam made motions that he was actually big in that department and Randy was doing some kind of motion for himself too. Jeff just rolled his eyes, as he knew he was going to be getting asked that question later by his boyfriend. When Triple H said that Randy is the number one downloaded superstar on the Internet, Jeff waited for the catch as he saw Randy start to gloat.  
“At least in the gay community.” Hunter said for Randy to cover his face.  
Jeff began to laugh completely as he almost fell off the couch from hearing that. He quickly got himself back under control when he heard Hunter continue talking about pictures that would come up and Jeff got a bad feeling about it.  
“Things like. Well like this.” Hunter said for a picture of Randy with a towel in front of him to come up.  
“I’m going to kill Shawn and Randy.” Jeff told himself as he thought Shawn had taken the photos off his phone.  
In the ring, Randy knew that he was going to be in big trouble with Jeff tonight for the picture being shown. He also knew that two of the men there might kill him if they saw what other pictures might be brought up. He almost screamed when the towel one of him drying his butt was shown second and started to get nervous. Though the next picture was of Shawn in only a towel posing for the camera and that got the DX member bickering a little.  
“Show the one of Randy in bed with Je-“ Hunter began for Randy to cut him off before he finished.  
“Now wait a minute. Wait just a minute.” Randy yelled to keep himself all the way out of the doghouse tonight.  
Then Randy had to use the wrong wording to tell Triple H that he wanted a match with him tonight. Adam tried to help get the meaning out, but still it was turned around on Randy.  
“What did you just say he wanted to do to my ass?” Hunter asked to see Randy get more upset. “Look that might be how you young guys like it, but I think you should save that Randy for-“  
Before Triple H could continue, Shawn stopped him and helped get it understood that Randy wanted to verse Triple H in a match later on in the show. Then the four all started fighting each other before Rated-RKO left the ring for backstage. When Randy got to Jeff’s locker room, he could tell that Jeff had watched the show and was not happy at all about what he had seen. A glare was being aimed at Randy’s back from Adam who wanted answers on the pictures.  
“Baby, you know I would never have let Shawn get a hold of my phone on purpose.” Randy told Jeff who only kept his arms crossed.  
“Those pictures were from your phone?” Adam asked his teammate shocked. “Why is there pictures of you almost naked and having sex with my brother on your phone?”  
“I was joking around and the one Hunter mentioned is just of me and Jeff in bed.” Randy informed his teammate.  
“I warned you Randy not to let anyone see those pictures. Also I didn’t want to be dragged into this feud and I was. Have fun sleeping in the bed alone tonight and the rest of the week.” Jeff told Randy as he went into the bathroom.  
“Don’t I get a good luck kiss before my match.” Randy said to get a simple no from Jeff.  
Randy let out a sigh before leaving for his match against Triple H, but he knew he couldn’t get too overboard. There would be no way for him to calm down without Jeff being there. The match though ended up being won by Triple H for disqualification by Edge getting involved. One of Randy’s hands rubbed his stomach where Hunter’s sledgehammer had gotten him. He walked to his rental car to see Jeff arguing with Shawn who was giving him a pleading look. A sigh left Jeff as he went over to where a taxi was waiting to take him back to the hotel. Randy got in his car and went to the hotel where he saw Jeff getting into the elevator. They both got their own rooms in the hotel for a cover to hide their relationship, but usually Jeff stayed with Randy. Though tonight and the rest of the week is when Jeff would stay in the room given to him and Randy had to sleep alone. This day felt like torture to Orton as he went into his own room for a restless sleep.

 

 


	8. Lunch About Survivor Series

Adam Copeland was sitting at a table in a nice small restaurant with a beer in front of him. He smiled when he saw Randy walked into the restaurant with Jeff at his side and waved them over. Pushing his sunglasses up to the top of his head, Randy led Jeff over to where Adam was waiting for them. They took seats across from Adam in the booth and looked at the menus there. A waiter came over to them with a pad in his hand to get their drink orders. Jeff got a sprite while Randy ordered himself a beer.  
“So why are we here?” Randy asked Adam who set his menu down.  
“As you know Survivor Series is coming up and we need to get a team together.” Adam told them and then looked at Jeff. “Maybe a certain Hardy boy would like to fight with us.”  
“Sorry, but I’m already taken for that. Shawn asked me yesterday and it will be me and Matt against you along with Phil on our team with DX.” Jeff informed as the waiter came back with their drinks.  
“So what can I get you?”  
“I’ll have a burger.” Adam said.  
“Same for me and what about you baby?” Randy asked Jeff after giving his order.  
“Cheese burger for me please.” Jeff answered as he handed the waiter his menu.  
“Anything else for you?” the waiter asked and gave Jeff a wink.  
“That is all.” Randy said while putting an arm around Jeff.  
The waiter walked away with a scared look on his face and Randy turned his attention back to Adam.  
“So who else can we recruit to our team?” Randy asked.  
“How about Johnny Nitro and Mike Knox?” Adam suggested and didn’t see Jeff’s upset expression.  
“They’re okay. I just hope that Nitro keeps his control with Jeff or else I’m giving him an RKO.” Randy said.  
“Why don’t you guys team up with Shane Helms?” Jeff suggested to them. “He is good in the ring.”  
“Okay. So we got ourselves a team. Jeff could you give me Shane’s number so I can ask him in a text?” Adam asked and got a nod from Jeff.  
Once the food came, they all started to eat and Adam smiled at how Randy was being with Jeff. The smaller currently had some mustard on his cheek and Randy leaned over to kiss it off. A laugh came from Jeff at what his boyfriend had just done and continued to eat.  
“So I heard about that match with you and Matt coming up.” Adam said to Jeff who nodded.  
“Yeah, it will feel good to be back in the ring with him and winning together.” Jeff answered. “Hope you two are ready for us at Survivor Series.”  
“Baby, I can’t wait for Survivor Series.” Randy told Jeff as they finished eating.  
“Just remember that I won’t be going easy on you.” Jeff said.  
“When have you ever gone easy on me?” Randy asked him. “Though how about after the pay per view, we go back to the hotel room.”  
“Depends on how the match goes.” Jeff teased and leaned into Randy. “Now excuse me for a second.”  
Once Jeff was out of sight and hearing range, Adam turned to Randy with a raised eyebrow. That confused the dark haired man who had no clue what was wrong with his tag partner.  
“Do you ever plan on proposing to Jeff?” Adam asked.  
“Adam, it’s a little complicated. Jeff and me are happy and all, but have never talked about marriage or anything. He and I stay at each other’s houses when we have days off like we live together. I want to ask Jeff, but like I said we have never talked about it.” Randy explained.  
“I see. So when are you guys going to go public?” Adam asked.  
“Again we haven’t talked about that either. Though we have been less caring if anyone does catch us together.” Randy answered.  
“Well if you guys ever need support, you definitely have mine. Just remember that if you ever hurt my brother, I will spear you into next year.”  
“Do you think Matt doesn’t like me?” Randy asked.  
“I actually don’t know. He might not like you cause you are my tag partner, but Jay does think you’re okay.”  
“That’s at least good to hear.” Randy sighed and then saw Jeff coming back to them.  
“Miss me?” Jeff asked and was kissed by Randy.  
“Of course.” Randy said.  
Once the bill was paid for, they went to their cars that were parked outside. Randy got in the driver’s seat while Jeff got in the passenger’s seat. As they drove down the road, Randy released a sigh as something crossed his mind.  
“Jeff do you ever think our relationship might go any further?”  
“You mean like marriage?” Jeff asked while biting his bottom lip.  
“Kind of. Maybe more close to going public with our relationship first and then talk about marriage.” Randy suggested to his boyfriend.  
“I have no problem with that, but maybe we should just do it slowly. I mean not hide it when we kiss to just our locker rooms.”  
“Fine with me.” Randy agreed.  
Soon they got to their hotel and went up to their room where Jeff got changed into work out clothes. He refixed his ponytail as he came out of the bathroom in a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants.   
“Randy have you seen my favorite work out shirt?” Jeff asked for Randy to shake his head no. “Okay thanks.”  
Randy watched him take a water bottle from the mini fridge and decided to join him in the hotel gym. Quickly he changed into mesh shorts and a T-shirt before following after Jeff. They went down to the gym and Jeff got on the treadmill for Randy to get on the one next to him. Both of them worked out for over an hour and were sweaty from it. As Jeff took a sip of his water, he felt Randy’s arms wrap around his waist. He was turned for Randy to begin kissing him and his hands went to Jeff’s waist while Jeff’s arms went around Randy’s neck. Both continued to kiss as John Cena walked into the gym. His eyes widened at the sight of the two kissing and they didn’t stop even when he cleared his throat. They didn’t seem to care that he was watching them.

 


	9. Pre Survivor Series

In Randy’s locker room, Jeff was brushing out his red hair when Randy came up behind him. The larger’s arms wrapped around Jeff’s waist to pull him up against Randy’s chest. Randy who was in his own ring gear for the night began to set kisses on Jeff’s neck.  
“Lets ditch tonight.” Randy said in Jeff’s ear.  
“Randy we can’t. You happen to be a team captain with Adam and that will not look good.”  
“Fine, but I will be expecting to have you in my bed tonight.” Randy began to kiss Jeff deeply.  
The locker room’s door opened for Edge, DX, and Matt to walk in and see the two kissing. All of them waited for the two to break apart, but it didn’t happen and Adam and Matt crossed their arms.  
“Should we come back later?” Matt asked.  
“Yes. We’ll be out five minutes.” Randy replied and went to lift Jeff up.  
“Randy knock it off.” Adam told his tag partner.  
Randy and Jeff stopped kissing and the smaller went over to his teammates. An amused look was on Shawn’s face as he watched Jeff stand next to him. He turned to Hunter to be surprised by the look on the man’s face.  
“Randy, I know you probably hate me. There’s something that I wish to tell you though and it’s that I’m sorry for betraying you. I was so happy for you to win that title when I realized who you were doing it for. Flair told me that you were planning on hitting me with it when I turned my back, so I thought I’d get you before you got me.” Hunter explained to see Randy shake his head.  
“I wasn’t planning on doing anything to you Hunter. You got me the chance to win that title and be the youngest to win it.” Randy told him.  
“Still I’m sorry for it.” Hunter said before leaving the room.  
“He actually means it Randy.” Shawn confirmed before going after his teammate.  
“Bye Randy.” Jeff said as Matt pulled him out of the room.  
“I can’t believe that Hunter actually just said he was sorry to me.” Randy looked at Adam with a shocked look.  
“Why did Flair though tell Hunter that you were going to hit him in the back?” Adam asked.  
“I don’t know.” Randy answered.  
“Well we don’t need to figure that out right now. Lets get out to our team and see what we can do. I heard that Cena’s team would be out there in the ring trying to get Show’s team to come out.” Adam told Randy.  
The two went to find their team and then went out to the ring instead of Show who Cena had called out. They began to insult Cena and then Flair’s team came out followed by Spirit Squad, and then DX’s team. Randy gave a wink to Jeff who tried to hide his smile at it and could see that his brother had noticed it also. When Shawn had said Royal Rumble, Jeff shook his head at him while Randy kept watching Jeff with an idea in his head. Though Randy had to agree with Triple H that Flair could easily beat up the Spirit Squad and that anyone could beat up the Spirit Squad. He also had to agree that if there were a box of Twinkies backstage, Big Show most likely wasn’t going to be coming out.  
“You see there are only two teams out here ready for action. You got Edge and Orton along with the rest of the village people.” Triple H said and Jeff laughed at Randy’s upset look on his face. “And you got the next ECW champion; CM Punk, you got the freshly reformed Team Extreme. Matt and Jeff Hardy.”  
Jeff did a little bit of his dance to just taunt Randy who hadn’t stopped watching him at all. A smile was on Jeff’s face as he heard Hunter announce Shawn and himself. They began to start their two-word catch phrase when Edge told them to shut up and told them that they were tired of their two words. Though when Edge said that Cena was sick of them, John said he wouldn’t mind seeing Team DX beat the hell out of Team Rated-RKO. Though instead Big Show and his team finally came out. Before anyone could even start to fight, Vince had to come out and stop them. At the end of the show, everyone decided to go their own ways to the hotel and Randy found Jeff talking to Matt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who only leaned into him with a smile on his face.  
“I wish that I could hold you like this all night long. How about a little deal baby.” Randy suggested to Jeff.  
“What would that be?” Jeff asked.  
“If my team wins, you have to accompany me from the ring.”  
“You got yourself a deal.” Jeff agreed as he turned to face Randy.  
“I’ll see you Jeff.” Matt said to his brother before walking away.  
“Now lets get to the hotel and have some fun.” Randy said and picked Jeff up bridal style to start carrying him.  
“Randy.” Jeff yelled with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.  
The two continued to the car and Jeff was still laughing as they pass some of their coworkers. None of them knew at all what they had just saw or thought that they wanted to know. Though the couple didn’t notice the glare that was being sent their way from a dark corner by a hooded person.

 

 


	10. Team Rated-RKO vs Team DX

Sunday came quick for all of WWE employees and many were getting ready for their matches. Currently Jeff was putting his hair into braids when there was a knock on the door. He smiled when it opened for Randy to come in with his tag belt on his shoulder. A kiss was placed to Jeff’s neck and he sat down on the room’s couch.  
“Last chance baby to change teams.” Randy told Jeff who only laughed at him.  
“Sorry, but I’m staying on Team DX. Now I think we might have time for a little fun before having to get to our match.” Jeff saw Randy’s face brighten up at hearing that from his boyfriend.  
Randy quickly got to his feet and ran over to the door to lock it before going right to where Jeff was. A laugh came from his boyfriend as he pushed Jeff against the wall and began to kiss his neck.  
When the survivor series match between Team DX and Team Rated-RKO came up, Jeff went with his brother out to the ring. Around Jeff’s waist was the intercontinental belt, but as he walked a hand went to his back as a little pain shot through it. The Hardy boys were to be the first of their team to enter and bumped fist after Jeff got down from the turnbuckle and then CM Punk came to join them in the ring. He tapped it up with both Jeff and Matt and they talked to each other while waiting in the ring. Finally their two captains came out and did their DX chop as fireworks went off. They then got the crowd going by pointing to their sides and getting them cheering loud through the arena. Everyone then started to cheer CM Punk, which brought a smile to Punk’s face at hearing them. Triple H then put his arm over CM Punk and Phil asked the crowd of Philadelphia if they were ready. Hunter then started to talk about the talent that there was in the ring and on his team. Johnny Nitro with Melina entered followed by Helms and then Knox with Kelly Kelly. The last of their team to come out was Rated-RKO with their tag belts. Randy gave a wink to Jeff as he went to his corner, but there was a crowd in their corner and Randy got a little closer to Jeff.  
“Can’t wait to have you accompany me out of the ring baby.” Randy whispered to Jeff.  
“We’ll see about that.” Jeff whispered back and moved a little of his braided hair back.  
Randy noticed a mark on Jeff’s neck that made him go still as he remembered putting it there. Quickly before the crowd could see Randy, Adam gave him a little nudge for their corner and he got to it along with their teammates. It was Triple H against Knox starting the match and that ended being a bad idea for Team Rated-RKO. Triple H gave a small wave to Kelly Kelly who gave him a smile back and then was motioned by him to get on the apron. That made Knox not happy at all about what Hunter was doing to his girlfriend and he pushed the Game. What Knox didn’t know was that it wasn’t Triple H who was starting, but actually Shawn who gave him a sweet chin music that sent him to the mat. Shawn then cover Knox to eliminate him and make it 5 on 4 now and Jeff gave Randy a small smirk while Shawn was asking Triple H who he had just eliminated.   
“It was Mike Knox.” Triple H told Shawn.  
Johnny Nitro then got into the ring to face Shawn and the two went back and forth and Shawn slid under Nitro who had jumped to avoid him. This made Shawn slide out of the ring and he put his arm around Melina who had thought it was Nitro. When she realized it was Shawn, both her and Shawn screamed and Shawn got back into the ring to tag Jeff in who was pleased to fight Nitro. After knocking Nitro down a couple times, Jeff tagged in Matt for them to knock him down together and then jump on him. Matt went for a cover on Nitro who kicked out at the last second to stay in the match. Though Nitro pulled Matt forward for him to fall into the other team’s corner and then was tossed by Helms who was tagged in. Then Helms tagged Edge in who started to stomp on Matt and made fun of Matt’s hand signs that he does before tagging Helms back in. After Helms did a suplex on Matt, he tagged Randy in who looked at Jeff before kicking Matt in the gut. He continued to stomp on Matt and Matt sat up with a bloody mouth while Randy tagged Nitro in.   
Matt attacked Nitro to knock him down with a side effect before tagging Punk in. Punk kept sending Nitro to the ground before sending him into a corner and driving a knee in his face before using a running bulldog. Matt looked up at Jeff who asked him if he was okay.  
“Your boyfriend tried to break my mouth.” Matt replied to him.  
“He’s got a little bit of some problems.” Jeff said as he looked back to the match.  
“Thanks for the notice.”  
Nitro got up to run at Punk who turned to avoid it and Nitro ran into the ropes for Matt to use a hotshot on him. Punk took advantage and sent Nitro to the ground before locking him into Anaconda Vise to force him to tap out and make the match now 5 on 3. Edge came running in and shoved Punk into the corner to try and help out his team. When Punk used a foot to keep Edge back, Helms came into the ring to help Adam and distracted the ref for Randy to grab Punk and collided his neck with the top rope. This forced Punk back and Edge tagged Randy in who gave a wink to Jeff before he dropkicked Punk and went to cover him, but Punk kicked out at two. The next to come in was Helms who jumped for Punk’s head to connect with his knee. This made Punk fall back from his knees and Randy was tagged back into the match to go back and forth with strike against Punk. He then deliver an RKO on Punk after avoiding a strike and covered Punk for Shawn to break it up. He then tagged Adam back in who saw Punk in the corner and prepared to do a spear, but Punk avoided it for Edge to go into the turnbuckle. Punk started to make his way to his corner and tagged in Triple H as Edge tagged in Helms. The Game knocked Randy off the apron before he went on to attacking Helms to give him a knee to the face. Randy ran in to try helping Helms and got a knee to the face himself and turned to roll out of the ring. A pedigree was about to be given to Helms when Adam stopped it and got attacked by Shawn to be knocked out of the ring. Jeff came running in to knock Randy out of the ring and together Shawn and him jumped over the top rope to knock both Adam and Randy to the floor. Randy had caught Jeff who was trying to stop himself from laughing as Randy’s hand went to his butt.  
“Can we just stay like this?” Randy asked in a whisper as Jeff got to his feet.  
No answer came from Jeff who went back to his team’s corner with Shawn as a spine buster was delivered to Helms. The Game then tagged in Matt who gave Helms a twist of faith and Jeff delivered a Swanton bomb once Matt was out of the way. Helms was covered by Matt to be eliminated and it was now 5 on 2. Edge and Randy held their belts as they looked at Team DX from the apron. Jeff made motions to Randy to come and fight him with a taunting look. Rated-RKO then dropped down to the floor to start making their way up the ramp to leave instead of finishing the match. Matt and Jeff got out of the ring to attack the two and force them back into the ring. Once they were in, Team DX was on them with attacks and a poetry in motion was delivered to Edge before a sweet chin music by Shawn. This move made Adam fall to the mat and he was covered by Shawn to be eliminated and leave Randy as the last man standing. Randy realized this and his eyes widened before he jumped over the barricade to try escaping, but Jeff, Punk, and Matt came after him.  
“Come on baby. We can go back to the locker room and have some more fun like before we came out here.” Randy told Jeff as he was led back towards the ring.  
“You guys had sex before coming out here?” Matt asked having heard Randy.  
“Sorry, but you got to finish your match Randy.” Jeff replied as they tossed him into the ring.  
A sweet chin music was delivered to Randy who stumbled back dazed from it and then was given a pedigree. Triple H then pinned him for them to win the match and Randy could see Jeff laughing as he got out of the ring. Shawn went over to Jeff and hugged him with a laugh as they celebrated their win together. Matt went over his brother to hug him and started whispering in his ear. Jeff only laughed before climbing the turnbuckle and then they all made their way out of the ring and stood on the ramp together. Once backstage they saw Randy standing there with a hand to his mouth before he ran to pick Jeff up with his hands on Jeff’s butt.  
“Do you think that you are sneaky?” Randy asked as he smiled at Jeff. “You think you can just toss me back into the ring and not just once, but twice.”  
“I wrestle to win Randy.” Jeff replied before Randy who had no care about the ones watching kissed him.  
“Come on you two break it up or go get yourselves a room to continue.” Shawn ordered from where he stood next to Hunter.  
“I think they got themselves a room earlier and had some fun before our match.” Hunter told Shawn.  
“Hunter I did not need to hear that at all.” Shawn said while covering his ears.  
“Lets get back to the hotel baby. I think we need to celebrate your win against me.” Randy informed as he started to carry Jeff for his locker room.  
“Wait Jeff.” Matt called as his brother disappeared from sight. “We were supposed to go out after the show to celebrate.”  
“Matt, I think you don’t want to be where Jeff will be celebrating.” Hunter told the dark haired man. “I got the locker room next to Jeff’s and lets say I have an idea of what they’ll be doing.”  
A disgusted look went onto Matt’s face at being told that by the Game. He then started to walk back to his own locker room to try getting away from his brother and Randy. Meanwhile Hunter and Shawn were walking down the hall when they passed Jeff’s locker room. A laugh escaped Triple H at the look that went on Shawn’s face at what they could hear. It seemed that the couple inside the locker room couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel room before starting to celebrate.


	11. Breaking Of Rated-RKO

Jeff was hanging out in Randy’s locker room waiting for his boyfriend to get back from his tag match. Due to the television having not worked, Jeff had no clue of what had happened in the match. He turned to see Randy walk in and could tell that something was wrong. Before he could ask Randy what had happened, Adam came barging into the room and went to attack Randy. Quickly Jeff moved in between them to prevent any fighting and had a hand on both of their chests.  
“What is going on?” Jeff asked.  
“He walked out on me during our match.” Randy informed his boyfriend.  
“You’re the one who messed up cause you can’t listen.” Adam yelled and pushed against Jeff’s hands. “We would be Tag Champions again if you would’ve listened.”  
“Adam that’s enough.” Jeff ordered.  
“No, you need to take your ego down a notch Orton.” Adam told Randy who was being held back by his boyfriend.  
Randy turned away to not attack Adam and went over to his bag. Though Adam wasn’t done and he ran at Randy to spear him, but instead caught Jeff with it. A pained cry escaped Jeff as he went to the floor with his arms around his stomach. Randy felt rage filled him at what he had just witnessed Adam do and he tackled him to the floor. The two rolled on the floor fighting as Jeff painfully got back to his feet and grabbed Randy’s arm. Once he touched Randy that was all it took for Randy to turn to him and push him up against a wall. Anger could be clearly seen in Randy’s eyes as he punched the wall next to Jeff’s head instead of Jeff who hadn’t moved or flinched.  
“Adam leave.” Jeff said.  
“No I’m not leaving you with this-“  
“Adam get out now.” Jeff ordered.  
Once Adam was gone, Jeff put his hands to Randy’s face to feel him start to relax from his touch. A deep breath left Randy as he opened his eyes to look into Jeff’s green ones.  
“When he hurt you, I just snapped. All I could see was you on the floor in pain and I couldn’t-“  
“Randy listen to me. We’re going to go back to the hotel and then we can go for a nice relaxing swim in the pool. I know that will help you calm down more after all of this.” Jeff explained as he kept his hands on Randy’s face and got a nod.  
Jeff went over to his bag to finish packing while Randy got changed. Once set to go, they went out to the parking lot for their rental car. Instead of Randy driving like usual, Jeff drove due to not wanting Randy to get aggravated at all. Though as he drove Randy took one of his hands and started to kiss it.  
“I can’t believe that he hurt you.” Randy said.  
“Don’t worry. It will be taken care of.” Jeff informed.  
When they got to the hotel, Jeff parked and they got out with Randy’s arm around Jeff’s waist. They got to their hotel room to set their bags on a chair and Randy turned Jeff to face him.  
“Did he hurt your back Jeff?” Randy asked.  
“Only a little. Look I’m not as fragile as you think. Now get into your swim shorts and we’re going down to the pool.”  
Randy nodded and opened his suitcase to get his swim shorts out of it. As he started to get changed, he could see Jeff in the room’s full-length mirror changing into his own swim shorts. They were dark blue and white that went to the top of Jeff’s knees, but hung on his hip barely. Once finished changing into his red and white swim shorts, Randy went over to Jeff to pull him close.  
“What would I do without you in my life?” Randy asked him.  
“I don’t think you want to find out.” Jeff replied.  
“Not ever.” Randy agreed before kissing him.  
The two walked down to the hotel pool and Jeff set their stuff down on a table to the side. Before he could turn, Randy had picked him up around the waist and ran to the pool to jump in. Jeff came up with a laugh as his hair clung to his face and he pushed it back while Randy was laughing also. With a smile to his boyfriend, Jeff got out of the pool and went to the diving board to do a flip off of it.  
“I love it when you do flips like that.” Randy said as Jeff swam over to him. “I love all of the things that you do, but most of all I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck and they began to kiss.  
“Hey there is to be none of that in the pool. People have to swim in here once you two are gone.”  
Both of them turned to see none other than John Cena standing there in his own swim shorts. Randy kept his arms around Jeff as he glared right at Cena who didn’t seem affected.  
“I’m only stating the facts Orton. Now get out of there if you two plan on having sex.”  
“We actually were only taking a relaxing swim.” Randy informed.  
“Okay.” John shrugged before he jumped into the pool.  
He ended up splashing the couple who tried to avoid the water from hitting them in the face. As John swam he noticed a bruise forming on Jeff’s back and asked him about it.  
“It’s nothing Cena.” Jeff said.  
“Maybe we should go back to the room baby. I’m actually feeling a little tired after what happened earlier.” Randy told Jeff before going to the ladder.  
He helped his boyfriend out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him before grabbing his own. Jeff put a hand to Randy’s face before he gave him a gentle kiss to confirm his love for him. The two headed back up to their hotel room with their arms around each other with no care of who saw them.

 

 

 


	12. Pre-Mania 2007

Randy stood by the entrance with Jeff as they waited for Jeff’s music to play. Both would be versing each other tonight in the match and Jeff could tell that Randy just wanted to go back to the hotel as soon as they could. Before they would have to separate, Jeff took Randy’s hand and leaned his head on the larger’s chest to hear his heartbeat.  
“Lets just go out there and give the crowd a show. Then we can go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night.” Jeff told him and Randy nodded.  
They heard Jeff’s music start to play and shared a quick kiss before Jeff went out. He went down the ramp while doing his usual dance and got in the ring before climbing the turnbuckle and faced one side of the crowd. Once Randy’s music began to play, he tried to keep himself from giving Randy a comforting smile. Once Randy was ready in the ring, the two stood across from each other waiting for the bell to ring and begin the match. They locked up with each other and started to move in a circle around the ring.  
“You look amazing.” Randy whispered to Jeff who blushed as he was pushed into the corner.  
The ref then made Randy step back who did it with no problem and held his hands up before running at Jeff. Easily his boyfriend avoided him and then did an arm drag to knock Randy on the mat before grabbing his arm to twist it a little bit. Randy got to his feet and punch Jeff in the face to make him release his arm and then threw him into the corner. He then tossed Jeff into the opposite corner and went to run at him for Jeff to move out of the way. Again Jeff used an arm drag to take Randy to the mat and then used another arm drag to keep putting Randy down. One of Jeff’s hands went to his back though as he felt searing pain shoot through it. Instead of taking advantage of Jeff, Randy allowed him to keep the hold on his arm and then stretch it. Randy pushed Jeff against the ropes while trying to get his arm free and then gave him some hits with his forearm to get free. Jeff was thrown and went to counter for Randy to counter that and put Jeff’s back against his chest.  
“Are you okay?” Randy asked in a whisper.  
A nodded came from Jeff who knew what move Randy was set up to do and waited for the inverted backbreaker. He put a hand to his back even though Randy had barely used any force due to being afraid of hurting his boyfriend too bad. As Jeff crawled towards the ropes, Randy got to his feet to head over to him and began to barely touch Jeff with his stomps. Randy decided to try rolling Jeff onto his back to go for a cover to see if Jeff would let him end the match.  
“You aren’t okay.” Randy whispered as the ref counted and Jeff kicked out at two.  
Randy got up to his feet and grabbed Jeff’s legs to lift him up to hear Jeff make pained noises. He was relieved when Jeff grabbed the bottom rope to force Randy to let go, but of course Randy’s wrist tap got caught on Jeff’s bootstrap. Once it was free, Randy let go of Jeff and raised his hands to show he had stopped. Jeff finally got back to his feet and punched Randy in the face to knock him back a little. The two started to go back and forth with punches till Randy kicked Jeff in the gut to make him bend over. When Randy went to rebound off the ropes, Jeff countered with a jumping takedown to Randy’s neck. Randy slowly got to his feet for a forearm to catch him and sent him down to the mat, but got back up. Jeff went to kick Randy for his leg to be caught and he used a mule kick to send Randy down on his back.  
“You don’t have to worry about me.” Jeff whispered as he covered Randy who kicked out at two.  
Randy crawled to the corner while holding his jaw and was hit by punches from Jeff. When Jeff went to toss Randy into the opposite corner it was reversed for Jeff to be tossed who turned it into a Whisper in the wind. Both Jeff and Randy went down from it and Jeff turned on his side with a hand to his back from the pain going through it. Both men didn’t see Edge coming down the ramp towards the ring who took out a ladder from under the ring. The ref started to yell at Adam after he pushed the ladder into the ring and then he went to move it back out so that it wouldn’t be used by Randy or Jeff. Randy saw his opening to finally end the match and he picked the ladder up to tap Jeff in the stomach with it, which got him disqualified. Turning back to Adam in anger since he was the reason that Jeff’s back was hurting him so bad, Randy began to insult him. Both men went back and forth with each other and Edge went to take his shirt off. From the other side of the ring, Jeff watched the two verbally fight and decided that he’s had enough of it. Going up behind Randy, Jeff turned him around before delivering a twist of faith that made him go on the mat. He could see the smile on Adam’s face as he picked up the ladder and did a leg drop on Randy to make his point that this had to end between the two men. A glare was sent from him to Adam who was going up the ramp backwards while still smiling at what he had done. Jeff lay in the ring from the extreme pain that was going through his back and gave Randy a sorry look. The larger only shook his head at Jeff and mouthed that he was the one who needed to be sorry. Then Randy started to sit up while glaring at a still smiling Edge who had his shirt over his shoulder. Jeff got up to his knees and moved out of the ring to head up the ramp for his locker room. When Randy got to the locker room, he didn’t see Jeff anywhere in sight until he heard someone being sick. The bathroom door was shut and Randy knew why that was and he opened it to see Jeff next to the toilet. Kneeling down to be at eye level with his boyfriend, Randy moved some hair back from Jeff’s face.  
“I’m sorry that I started to argue with Adam when you needed me.” Randy said as Jeff leaned into his touch.  
“No, it still doesn’t mean that I should’ve did that leg drop on you. I guess I lost my cool too.” Jeff replied before starting to get sick again in the toilet.  
One of Randy’s hand rubbed circles on Jeff’s back as he continued to get sick a couple more times. When Jeff was done, he leaned back against Randy who picked him up to take out of the bathroom and set him down on the couch in the locker room. Randy then wet a towel before he wiped Jeff’s mouth off while putting the smaller’s head on his lap.  
“You had your reasons for losing your cool. Adam and me have been going back and forth while you had to listen. I just thought about how your back was bad because of him spearing you that day and it made me so mad.”  
“I don’t want you to be obsessed with revenge on him Randy. You have to remember that no matter what, you’re the bigger person.” Jeff told him as he closed his eyes.  
“I know baby. Though a lot of the times it is you who is the one being the bigger person.” Randy laughed as he kissed Jeff’s forehead. “Now how about we go on back to the hotel and you can get some rest.”  
“That sounds good to me.” Jeff agreed.  
Randy helped him get changed out of his ring gear without hurting himself anymore and when they were both ready, walked to the back parking lot. Though as they walked, both saw Adam standing there with an amused look on his face.  
“Guess you two are still together. Thought after Jeff’s little leg drop that you two would no longer be boyfriends.” Adam said with crossed arms.  
“Go to hell Adam.” was all that Randy told him while leading Jeff to their car.   
“What?” Adam looked shocked. “You’re not going to punch me or saying anything worse.”  
“I have something much more important to take care of then deal with you being a total ass.” Randy replied as he closed the car door once Jeff was in.  
He then got into the driver’s seat before pulling out of the spot and driving towards the exit. Jeff took Randy’s hand with a proud look on his face for what Randy had just done. With a smile on his face, Randy lifted Jeff’s hand to his lips to kiss that he loved to do when in the car with him. On the way to the hotel, Randy decided to stop at a CVS to go in to buy an ice pack for Jeff. The last one was used by Randy after he got a good kick to the jaw during a pervious match he had. When he got back in the car, Jeff was looking like he was about to fall right to sleep and Randy began driving again. They got to the hotel and Randy went to Jeff’s side to pick him up out of the car to carry him up to their room. He set Jeff down on the bed to watch him turn on his side while still asleep and Randy smiled at the sight. Carefully he got Jeff’s shoes off and then got in the bed for Jeff to curl into his side. A kiss was placed on Jeff’s forehead as Randy pulled the blanket over them and he went to sleep while holding Jeff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Wrestlemania 2007

Randy was fast asleep on his side with Jeff’s back pressed up against him with a blanket over them. The house phone on the night table next to Randy woke them both up and Randy turned to grab it. He clicked on the green button before putting it to his ear and waited for the person calling to identify themselves and reason why they called.  
“Hey Randy.” the annoying voice of Ken Anderson said to make Randy groan. “I’m just calling to remind you and Jeff not to miss your flights to Dallas.”  
“We are all packed for the flight. Now could you please explain why you are calling when we have a couple hours before having to get there.”  
“Oh I just wanted to wake you two love birds and tell you both that I’m going to be Mr. Money in the Bank after tonight.”  
Randy hung up the phone and turned back on his side to wrap his arm around Jeff. The smaller’s hair went against his face as he moved some to kiss his neck. A smile came to Jeff’s face at what Randy was doing and he moved a hand to touch Randy’s face. Turning his head, Jeff was able to share a kiss with Randy before moving to get out of bed.  
“Where are you off to?” Randy asked as he sat up.  
“We have to start getting ready for the airport. I know you want to sleep in, but we can’t Randy. This is Wrestlemania we’re talking about and we happen to be in a big ladder match.” Jeff informed as he went into the bathroom. “Now would you like to take a shower with me or am I to take one alone?”  
Randy woke up completely at being asked that question and knew if he ever chooses the second that he had something wrong with him. He tossed the blankets to the bed off himself before running into the bathroom to see Jeff was already in. Pushing the curtain back a little, Randy got in to run his hands up Jeff’s sides as water hit them.  
When both were done in the shower and dressed, they put their bathroom stuff in their suitcases. Jeff zipped his suitcase closed and was about to pick it up when Randy picked him up.  
“Randy what are you doing?” Jeff asked him.   
“You are not going to carry your suitcase and risk hurting your back.” Randy told him as he took Jeff down the stairs of the house. “Now why don’t you go call us a taxi and I’ll get our suitcases.”  
A pout was on Jeff’s face as he was set down on his feet and Randy went back up the stairs. He picked up the phone to dial the taxi company’s number and soon had a taxi on the way. When he hung up, Randy was coming down with their two large suitcases in his hands. Jeff found himself unable to stay mad at Randy trying to keep him from getting hurt. The two looked out the front window to see the taxi pulling up to the house and Jeff opened the front door.  
“I’ll get these in the taxi while you can lock up.” Randy said to Jeff before giving him a quick kiss.  
A nod came from Jeff as he picked up the house keys while Randy went outside to the taxi. He locked both locks on the front door before heading over to the taxi where Randy held the back door open for him. They took it to the airport and Randy got the suitcases out while Jeff paid the driver. An upside of the two being in normal clothes and sunglasses was that no one really recognized them. Both got through security after checking in their suitcases and went to a café for them to get breakfast. Jeff smiled as Randy returned with his coffee with milk in it and his chocolate frosted donut. The two sat down enjoying their time together till a girl’s scream was heard and they turned to see a teen girl come running over to them.  
“You’re Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton.” she said in an excited tone. “Can I please have your autographs and take pictures with you?”  
“Sure.” Jeff agreed as he took the paper that she handed him.  
It was then given to Randy while Jeff took a picture with the girl before Randy did. The girl then hugged them before running off out of their sight. A laugh came from Randy as he picked up his coffee to take a sip of it while Jeff looked at him confused.  
“There is no way you could go heel. You are way too nice Jeff.” Randy told him as he took Jeff’s hand.  
“Sorry.” Jeff said sarcastically.  
The two finished their breakfast before hearing the gate that their flight was at. Both walked to the gate with Randy’s arm around Jeff’s waist to keep him close. At the gate was a woman who was checking tickets for those boarding. Randy gave her both of their tickets before they could go on. Behind the two was an older couple that gave them disapproving looks that Jeff noticed and felt himself become uncomfortable. He went to slip out of Randy’s hold, but Randy refused to release him for even a second.  
“Randy.” Jeff called for the grip tightened around his waist.  
“It’s okay Jeff. I don’t care about people giving us looks for showing who we love.” Randy told Jeff who moved closer to him with a smile.  
They got their seats on the plane and Jeff leaned against Randy with a smile. Some of his hair was played with by Randy as they waited to take off. Somehow the old couple had gotten the seats across from them and continued to give them disapproving looks. Having seen enough, Randy turned Jeff’s face for them to start kissing right in front of the old couple.  
“Want to go hang out in the bathroom and have some fun?” Randy asked Jeff in a whisper and was gently pushed back.  
“No. How about this suggestion.” Jeff said while leaning his head on Randy’s shoulder.  
“What would that be?” Randy asked.  
“No matter who wins tonight. You can have some fun with me on the bus’ bathroom tomorrow. Also I’ll have a nice big surprise for you tomorrow in the bathroom.”  
“Baby you have got yourself a deal. Now lets relax for this plane before I start getting to anxious for tomorrow.”  
Jeff nodded and closed his eyes while listening to music with Randy as the plane started to take off. When the plane landed, Randy led Jeff off and they went to get their suitcases before getting a taxi to the hotel. They got there to see some of their fellow wrestlers in the lobby and Randy could see them move a step back. He went to the front desk where he got his room key and then took Jeff to the elevator. While they were waiting for it, Randy had his hands traveling down on Jeff who raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I’m only making sure to mark my property baby.”  
“You can do that in the bathroom tomorrow.” Jeff said as he went into the elevator.  
“Now you’re just being a tease.” Randy sighed as he got in too with their suitcases.  
They went up to their room and went in to set their suitcases on the floor instead of the racks. Both just didn’t feel like lifting their suitcases up to put them on the racks and then pull them down when they had to leave. Jeff could tell that Randy was trying to figure out what the surprise is going to be tomorrow. A laugh came from Jeff as he knew Randy would never be able to figure it out.  
When it came time for the money in the bank match, Jeff waited by the entrance with Randy. His multicolored hair was down that swept over his shoulders as he waited for his music to play. One of his shoulders had neon green paint on it that was in the design of scales. A smile was on Randy’s face as he ran his finger over a mark he had left on Jeff’s neck that could barely be seen due to his hair.  
“I think you let me put marks on your neck to distract me during the match.” Randy whispered in Jeff’s ear.  
“Hey not here you two.” Matt said as he stepped between his brother and Randy.  
They all heard Jeff’s music begin to play and Jeff gave Randy a quick kiss before running out to start doing his dance. He got into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle before he hoped down to face the ramp. King Booker was the next to come out in his king’s robe, gold crown, and queen at his side. The third to come out was Finlay, followed by CM Punk, and then Mr. Kennedy who did his microphone entrance. Matt entered next and raised his hand to give his usual hand signs to the crowd and then Randy came out to look right at his boyfriend while doing his usual motion with his arms. The last wrestler to come out was Edge who was being watched cautiously by Randy as he made his way to the ring. All eight men stood in the ring and glanced at each other before to the briefcase hanging above them when the bell rang. Jeff decided to just make the move and gut kicked Finlay who put his arm to his stomach from it. Randy noticed Mr. Kennedy going for a ladder and decided to get some payback for the phone call that woke him this morning. He hit Kennedy in the side to send him on the ground and began to punch him while he was still down. The two went back and forth while Jeff headed towards where Booker and Punk were fighting to start fighting them. Punk and Jeff teamed up on Booker to deliver kicks to him that made him stumble into the apron. Before Jeff could turn, he was hit from behind by Kennedy and turned for them to go back and forth. Randy was attacking Punk while Jeff still fought with Kennedy and none of them noticed Finlay on the turnbuckle until he jumped onto them to send all of them to the ground. Rolling a little to his side, Randy could see Jeff lying on the ground dazed by the jump and their eyes collided for a second. From that they both knew that the other was okay and began to get back to their feet. They could see Edge in the ring starting to climb a ladder and was happy when Matt stopped him from reaching the top. With the ladder empty, Randy got in the ring to climb on one side while Finlay climbed up on the other side of the ladder. They began to exchange blows while on the ladder with each other and ended up tilting the ladder for them to go to the mat on their feet, but continued to fight each other. Behind Randy was Jeff who used the rope to get himself onto his feet and he headed for the ladder when Randy and Finlay rolled out of the ring. Jeff climbed the ladder to be in reach of the briefcase, but Kennedy pushed the ladder for him to go to the mat on his feet. Using the ropes to give himself some momentum, Jeff knocked Kennedy and started to attack him. Outside the ring, Booker had just pulled out a stepladder and it was used against him by Punk who then turned to hit Randy in the head with it. That dazed Randy enough for him to fall to the ground on his stomach. Again Randy and Jeff’s eyes collided from where they lay and both knew the other was still okay. Jeff crawled for Finlay to grab him by the hair and lift him to his feet before colliding his head with the apron. Meanwhile Randy slid into the ring to go for Booker, but ended up getting a spine buster and he rolled to the corner to recover from it. He watched as Booker began to do his spinaroonie, which allowed for Jeff and Matt to get in the ring with ladders in their hands and hit Booker with them. Jeff turned when he saw Edge and went to hit him for an elbow to connect with Jeff’s face, but Matt then gave Edge a side effect. Together Matt and Jeff put two ladders on each other and Jeff got on to the top rope while Matt dragged Edge over. Finlay though stopped Jeff by pushing him off the turnbuckle and his head collided with the barricade. He turned his head to see Randy lying not too far from him who gave him a smile.  
“Having fun yet?” Randy asked in a whisper.  
“Yeah, you?” Jeff replied with his own smile.  
“You know it baby.”   
Jeff caught sight of Kennedy about to jump on top of Matt who lay across a ladder. When Kennedy missed from Matt moving, Jeff quickly got to his feet and went to a turnbuckle to climb it and delivered a Swanton bomb to Kennedy. Though the move did cause a slight pain in Jeff’s back, but he pushed it aside while getting to his feet. Together Jeff and Matt used a ladder to knock Finlay down and then used it on Randy who had known that Matt was the one who used full force while Jeff tried to use none. Matt set up a ladder and began to climb it with Jeff climbing the other side who punch Matt in the gut.  
“That’s for Randy.” Jeff whispered to his brother who rolled his eyes while putting a hand to his stomach.  
Jeff continued to punch his brother to force him to go down the ladder. When Jeff reached up to try getting the briefcase, Matt connect with his own punch to his younger brother’s stomach. Though the two were both stopped by Finlay pushing over the ladder to send them neck first into the top rope and then to the ground dazed. Randy forgot about the match for a second and went in the ring to go to Jeff’s aid and ended up getting hit by Finlay. From where he sat in the corner, Randy saw Edge spear Finlay and he got up to go for his ex tag partner to be speared himself. Edge began to spear anyone who came into the ring and when Jeff did he was spear to the mat to roll out of the ring to try regaining his breathing from it being knocked out of him. Punk was able to jump over Edge who went to spear him and made Edge collide with the corner. Then Punk used a ladder to start knocking people down and even caught Randy who was leaning on the ropes behind him. When Punk turned, he was speared by Edge for the ladder to knock down both Finlay and Randy. Edge then brought into the ring a much bigger ladder to use. Randy had seen him and pushed the ladder over for Edge’s head to connect with the barricade.  
“Have fun down there.” Randy taunted Edge.  
He turned for Jeff to be the one in the ring and was given a kick to his stomach by the smaller. Jeff then gave Randy a face first suplex that made his boyfriend roll a little before just laying on his stomach dazed. Slowly Jeff got to his feet and saw his brother put Edge on the ladder laying on the apron and barricade. An idea came to Jeff on what he had to do as he began to climb the ladder and could see that Randy was starting to come out of his daze. He climbed the ladder all the way to the top before giving the Hardy hand signs as Randy watched him from where he lay on his back. Jumping off the ladder, Jeff delivered a leg drop to Edge that broke the ladder in half to leave both men on the ground in pain. Even Matt was in shock at what he had just let his younger brother do and kneeled down to Jeff’s side to check on him. From inside the ring, Randy was in shock of what his boyfriend had just done to Edge and he had no clue on what to do now. Matt would stand up to give Randy a glance for him to see the older Hardy’s concern. Both Edge and Jeff were put onto stretchers to be taken backstage for them to get help and Matt got in the ring still in shock. He could tell that Randy also was in shock himself and they both knew where they would be after this match. In the ring it was now only Matt and Randy who had gotten over their shock and decided to continue for Jeff who would be upset if they didn’t. After Matt threw that large ladder out of the ring, he turned for himself to be hit with an RKO by Randy.  
“That was for letting him do something so dangerous.” Randy whispered at Matt who gave him a slight nod in agreement while holding his head.  
Randy then turned to deliver an RKO to Finlay who had just gotten back into the ring and looked up at the briefcase. He felt his arm grabbed and turned to give an RKO to Kennedy before getting back to his feet while looking at the briefcase.  
“This is for you baby.” he whispered as he could see Jeff being tended to by the medics.  
He got a ladder set up in the ring to begin climbing it when Punk hit him with a ladder in the back. Randy could see Punk climbing the ladder he had hit him with and quickly got up to punch Punk. He continued to punch Punk who was hanging onto his ladder in an attempt to stay on. As Randy got to the top of the ladder while holding Punk by the hair, he glanced down at Jeff who was being put on a stretcher.  
“Time for my highlight moment baby.” Randy whispered.  
Acting quick without any thought, Randy gave Punk an RKO off the ladder to not just hurt Punk, but himself also. Randy lay on his back panting to himself as pain shot through his body due to his risky move. Fighting off the pain as he saw Booker climb the ladder, Randy got to his feet to hit Booker from behind before he climbed the other ladder. He grabbed Booker’s head and without a thought at all, he went to deliver an RKO off the ladder, but was stopped. Instead Booker gave Randy a Book End off the ladder, which left Randy on his side with more pain shooting through him. He rolled himself out of the ring to just lay there on the ground trying to push pass the pain as he could hear the others fighting in the ring. When Kennedy’s music started to play after the bell rang, Randy didn’t seem to care at all. The only thing that was really on his mind was getting to Jeff and making sure that he was okay. Once he was backstage, he went to the medics’ room to see Jeff lying on a bed with his eyes closed and an ice pack under his back. With no care for his own pain, Randy went over to kneel down beside the bed to set his head on Jeff’s hand. He felt the hand under his head move and lifted his head to see Jeff with his eyes open to be on him.  
“You okay?” Jeff asked him.  
“I’m a little banged up, but will live. What about you baby?” Randy asked as he lifted Jeff’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
“Will be fine.” Jeff answered as he painfully sat up.  
“Don’t ever scare me again with high risk moves like that.” Randy told him as he felt Jeff’s hand touch his face.  
“You know that I can’t promise that. Like you can’t promise me that you won’t get someone wanting to beat you to a pulp.” Jeff replied as he released a laugh.  
“I guess we’re a perfect match for each other then.” Randy said as he stood up and kissed Jeff.  
“Will you two get a room.”  
They turned to see Adam lying on his stomach in another bed with an ice pack on his back. Randy sent a glare at Adam who sent back his own glare at him as he lay there.  
“Did you enjoy my revenge Adam?” Jeff asked with a dark smirk.  
“Revenge for what?” Adam asked confused.  
“For when you speared me in the locker room. Also for everything else you have done to Randy.” Jeff informed.  
“Baby you have no clue how much I want you right now.” Randy said as he moved into the bed with Jeff.  
“I saw the replay of that RKO you did to Phil and lets just say I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Jeff gave Randy a smile as he put one of his arms around Randy’s neck. “Maybe we should have a small bit fun right here.”  
“No don’t you two dare even think about it.” Adam yelled as he tried to get up, but found he couldn’t.  
“Baby I like how you are thinking.” Randy said as he put a hand on Jeff’s hip.  
“No stop it you two. I will not see you two have sex right here in front of me.” Adam continued to try getting up.  
Before the couple could do anything, the door opened for a medic to walk in. He held a clipboard in his hand and looked up to see Randy lying in the bed with Jeff.  
“Okay Jeff it seems that you are clear to go. Just sleep tonight with a heating pad on your back and you should be fine.” the medic explained and Randy got off the bed.  
He then turned to Jeff who he helped slowly get out of the bed without causing himself any more pain. Once the two were heading for the door, they gave Adam small waves before leaving the room.  
The next morning was eventful with all the wrestlers loading onto buses that would take them to the next show. As Jeff and Randy got onto their bus, they both smiled at who was sitting right next to the bathroom. Adam had no clue what the two had planned as they put their suitcases under their seats. The bus started to move away from the hotel and after several minutes Jeff leaned over to Randy.   
“Do you want to know what the surprise is?” Jeff asked him with a smirk.  
“Definitely.” Randy replied.  
“I’m not wearing any underwear right now.” Jeff whispered and got up to head for the bathroom.  
Randy was in shock at first by hearing that before he quickly got up to casually make his way into the bathroom. He gave Adam a smile as he watched Randy go into the bathroom right before the seatbelt sign came on. Realizing who had gone in the bathroom right before Randy, Adam went to get up for someone to stop him and order him to stay in his seat. This was going to be a very long and horrible bus ride for Edge as he slumped painfully into his seat.

 

 

 


	14. Small Scare & New Haircut

Randy had decided to walk with Jeff to the entrance where the smaller would have to go through once his music began. One of Randy’s arms went around Jeff’s waist as he pulled him close before they shared a kiss.  
“Be careful out there baby.” Randy told Jeff who nodded.  
“See you later.” Jeff gave him a quick kiss right before they heard Jeff’s music.  
Jeff went out to the ring while Randy stayed back to watch the match on the monitor backstage. He watched Jeff and Kennedy fight each other back and forth through out the match. Every time Jeff would get an advantage over Kennedy in the match, Randy’s smile grew.  
“You wishing to be out there cheering for him?” John Cena asked him while walking over.  
“More than anything, but we want to bring our relationship to the public slowly.” Randy told Cena as he kept his eyes on the monitor.  
Fear gripped Randy as he watched Jeff lose his balance on the top rope when he went for a Whisper in the wind and landed on his neck. Randy couldn’t take his eyes off the monitor as he watch Jeff just lay there in the ring and then Kennedy covered him to have Jeff kick out at two. A sigh of relief left Randy as he now knew that Jeff was okay and could continue the match. When Jeff did a perfect Whisper in the wind, Randy knew he was showing that he was okay to not just the crowd, but to his boyfriend also.  
“He’s one tough guy Jeff is.” Cena said to Randy who nodded.  
“Yeah, Jeff is tough and not easy to beat.” Randy answered as he heard the bell ring.  
A sigh left him at hearing Kennedy’s music playing and he waited for Jeff to get backstage. When his boyfriend came into sight, Randy wrapped his arms around him while Jeff leaned his head on Randy’s chest.  
“You scared me with that fall.”  
“I scared myself.” Jeff laughed as he was led away by his boyfriend.  
“How about you go get checked by the medic just to make sure you are okay.” Randy suggested and got a nod.  
Jeff walked towards the medic’s room while Randy watched him and then put a hand to his face. From by the monitor, Cena could see how much Randy had been afraid for Jeff when he fell.  
“You two are amazing together. When do you plan to pop the question to him?” Cena asked Randy.  
“In 2008.” Randy answered.  
“Have you picked out a ring yet?”  
“To be honest, I haven’t had the time to. The ring though has to be perfect for Jeff to show everyone the love that I have for him.” Randy informed as a small smile came to his face.  
“I hope you guys are happy together.” Cena said before walking away.  
After the show, Randy walked with Jeff to their rental car and his arm held Jeff close to him. The smaller had a frown on his face from being told to take some time off to rest his neck and back due to the fall. He watched Randy open the car door for him and he got in before Randy got in the driver’s seat. When they got to the hotel, Jeff was led up to their room and Randy closed the door before turning to his boyfriend.  
“I know you aren’t happy about taking time off, but the medic is right. Baby this fall could’ve ended a lot worse for you and he just wants you to rest to make sure nothing else happens. He didn’t say that you had to go home and not travel with me.” Randy told Jeff who nodded. “Do you want to accompany me to the ring while you rest?”  
“Medic said I can’t even if I wanted to. There’s too much of a risk of me getting hurt while out there.”  
“Okay. Well I got a better idea for you. You know how I can sometimes forget about my appointments and stuff.”  
“Yeah?” Jeff looked at him confused.  
“I could use you to help me remember that stuff and then I can pay for with certain fun ideas.” Randy told him as he picked Jeff up. “Now how about I pay you in advance tonight.”  
Jeff nodded with a smile as his boyfriend set him down gently on the bed. He was kissed deeply as Randy got on top of him with his hands on his waist. It seemed that the couple would be okay after a scary moment tonight in Jeff’s match.  
In the morning, Jeff was coming out of the bathroom with a towel in his hair when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair for a second before Randy came into the room.  
“I think I’m going to cut my hair.” Jeff told his boyfriend.  
“Not too short right?” Randy asked.  
“Only to my shoulders. I want to try something different.” Jeff informed as he then went over to his suitcase.  
“You’re going to cut it right now?” Randy asked him.  
“Why not?” Jeff asked confused.  
“I just have never seen you cut your hair before and last time it was short. We had met and then started to date.” Randy moved his arms around Jeff’s waist.  
“Maybe me cutting my hair will be an opening for us taking a new step.” Jeff replied as he took out a pair of scissors.  
Jeff walked into the bathroom to be at the mirror and put the scissors to his hair before making the cut. Slowly and carefully he cut his hair to the length he wanted it and then ran his fingers through it get any loose hairs out. From the doorway, Randy was amazed by how easy it was for Jeff to cut his hair and had to admit that he looked good. Once cleaned up, the two went down to where the buses were waiting for all the wrestlers and some of the others were shocked by Jeff’s haircut.

 

 


	15. Missing Stuff

Jeff was talking with Hunter about some of their past matches when he felt arms wrap around him. A smile came to Hunter’s face at seeing how Randy was with Jeff and could see they were perfect for each other. On Randy’s shoulder was the WWE championship belt while Jeff’s own intercontinental belt was around the smaller’s waist.  
“You two look like the unannounced power couple in the company. Both of you are holding big belts and the way you are with each other is cute.” Hunter informed to see Jeff blush a little.  
“Maybe we should start calling each other that.” Randy suggested to Jeff who shook his head.  
“Not yet my viper.” Jeff replied as he turned to face Randy.  
“So you getting ready to interrupt Kennedy who is doing something about politics in the ring?” Randy asked Jeff.  
“How did you know I would do that?”  
“I know you too well baby and you know me too well also.” Randy said before giving Jeff a kiss.  
“Bye Hunter.” Jeff waved before heading out of sight.  
“What is he up to?” Hunter asked Randy who shrugged.  
“Not a clue.”  
They watched on the monitor as Kennedy talked about how he would beat Randy if he was the one voted to verse him. When Jeff started to call Kennedy, they couldn’t figure out where he was until they showed him in the crowd. Randy laughed when his boyfriend told Kennedy that his approval ratings sucked and started to move down the stairs to the ring. Jeff started to insult Kennedy and when Kennedy went to leave Jeff stopped him and Randy could tell something was going to happen.  
“Here’s one vote that I know you can win.” Jeff said to the other man in the ring. “How many people want to see me go in there and beat the holy hell out of Kennedy right now?”  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as Jeff jumped the barricade to then slide into the ring and start fighting Kennedy. Meanwhile Randy got an idea on how to make this even better and he headed towards the ring. He slid in to see Jeff’s shocked face and gave him a quick wink before Jeff decided to start attacking him.  
“What are you doing?” Jeff asked.  
“Giving the crowd what they want is all baby.” Randy replied before Kennedy grabbed Jeff by the waist to restrain him.  
Randy lightly started to hit Jeff who put his arms up to block as he went to the mat. Though really Randy was trying to hit Kennedy for even daring to put his arms like that around his boyfriend. The crowd then went wild when Shawn decided to join in on the fun and attacked Randy who rolled out of the ring to get away. Not one to give up, Shawn began to chase Randy up the ramp while Kennedy and Jeff were still in the ring and then Jeff clotheslined Kennedy over the top rope. Once Jeff got backstage, he could see Triple H laughing as Randy rubbed his jaw.  
“Having fun?” Jeff asked as he put his hair back in a ponytail.  
Randy laughed as he came up to Jeff and kissed him deeply just to annoy Shawn. When they heard that there would be a tag match with Shawn and Jeff versing Randy and Kennedy, an upset look went on the viper’s face.  
“Why can’t I tag with you?” Randy asked Jeff who rolled his eyes.  
“Maybe due to the fact that you and Kennedy attacked me. Now lets get to our match.” Jeff told him as they got to the entrance where Shawn and Kennedy were waiting.  
The first one to go out was Shawn who was followed by Jeff who danced to the ring before getting in. They watched as Mr. Kennedy came down the ramp and then Randy with his belt on his shoulder. It was Shawn and Kennedy who started off the match while Randy kept his eyes on Jeff from where he stood on the apron. Shawn and Kennedy locked up for Shawn to be pushed into the corner and the ref pulled Kennedy off for Shawn to throw him into the corner. The two went back and forth with strikes till Shawn tagged Jeff in for them to strike Kennedy together. Jeff went to attack Kennedy for himself to be hit and he could tell that Randy didn’t like Kennedy’s hands being on Jeff. Orton had to hide his smile though when he saw Jeff reverse Kennedy’s throw and sent him to the mat. Jeff then jumped off the middle rope to deliver an elbow to Kennedy’s back that sent him back down and he went for a cover to have Kennedy kick out at one. When Jeff went to hit Kennedy in the corner, it was avoided for Jeff to collide with the turnbuckle before he was dragged towards Randy who was tagged in. Jeff’s arms were held back as Randy lightly punched him and he went on his knees and then was pushed into the corner. Strikes came from Randy onto Jeff who slid to the mat once the ref pulled Randy away. When Randy lifted Jeff up, a punch was delivered to his gut from Jeff to make Randy bend over. The couple kept going back and forth with strikes till Randy hit Jeff with a forearm to knock him down and then got on top of Jeff for a cover.  
“I like this cover on you.” Randy whispered to Jeff who just kicked out at two instead of answering.  
Randy grabbed Jeff’s arm to start dragging him and tagged in Kennedy whose boot connected with Jeff’s face. After a few strikes from Kennedy, Jeff was covered to kick out at two and he crawled to the ropes before getting back on his feet. Kennedy tossed Jeff into the ropes to hold onto them and then kick Kennedy in the face. Jeff quickly lunged to his corner to tag in Shawn and he lay there on the floor catching his breath. From the other corner, Randy liked seeing the atomic drop that Shawn did on Kennedy. When Shawn went to climb the turnbuckle, Randy went to stop him for a punch to get him in the face and send him to the floor. Kennedy then tagged Randy in once he was back on the apron who started attacking Shawn. From his own corner, Jeff was just getting on his feet as he watch Randy attack Shawn who was able to fight back. Once Shawn was down again, Randy tagged in Kennedy and went to his corner to see Jeff look at him. After a couple failed covers by Kennedy to Shawn, Randy was tagged back in and went to attacking Shawn. He looked at Jeff who was leaning on the top ropes waiting to be tagged in.  
“Love you.” Randy whispered to Jeff before turning back to Shawn.  
When Randy went to gloat, Shawn used it as his time to tackle Randy right into the ropes. Kennedy quickly tagged himself in and started to hit Shawn and then went for cover to have Shawn kick out at two. He then tagged Randy back in who punched Shawn in the gut before wrapping his legs around the man’s waist from behind to trap him in a headlock. Shawn was able to get out and soon he tagged Jeff in right when Kennedy was tagged in for Jeff to start punching and kicking Kennedy. Randy from the apron enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend just beating Kennedy to the mat. Seeing his chance, Randy ran in to break the cover that Jeff had on Kennedy.  
“We’re having some fun tonight.” Randy whispered to his boyfriend.  
“Disgusting.” Kennedy said from hearing that from his partner for the match.  
Shawn came into the ring to knock Orton out of it and then jumped onto him. Meanwhile Jeff had just done a whisper in the wind on Kennedy and removed his shirt before climbing a turnbuckle. Though Kennedy ran to hit him in the face and went to do a suplex onto Jeff, but Jeff fought out of it and knocked Kennedy back on the mat. With Kennedy down, Jeff got up to jump and deliver a Swanton to him and then made the cover that won the match. While Jeff’s back was turned, Randy snuck in the ring to go for an RKO to mess with his boyfriend, but Shawn stopped him with a sweet chin music. Jeff fell on his side as he watched Randy go down dazed from the kick to his face. As Jeff put his belt on his shoulder, he watched Shawn get down to start taunting Randy in the face. He also could see Kennedy walking up the ramp looking like he was going to be sick.  
Once Jeff was back in his locker room, he waited for Randy to come in. He opened his bag to take out his change of clothes, but couldn’t find his jeans that were in there. When Randy came into the locker room, he could see the upset look on Jeff’s face and he went right to him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Something weird has been going on Randy. First on the day of my return, I get flowers from an unknown person. Then my favorite shirt that I work out in goes missing and now my jeans that were in my bag before I left to talk with Hunter.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense. Who would keep taking your stuff and wait a second. Someone sent you flowers?” Randy looked at Jeff.  
“Yes. I thought it was one of the guys to welcome me back, but all of them said that they didn’t send them.” Jeff explained as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“We’ll figure out what’s going on baby. For now, you can wear these pants back to the hotel.” Randy told him as he kissed Jeff’s forehead.  
“Yeah.” Jeff agreed and began to get changed. “By the way, nice job with getting back at Ken for putting his arms around my waist.”  
Randy had to smile at that and he took his own change of clothes out of his bag. Though he couldn’t stop thinking about what has been happening to his boyfriend and was a little worried about what would be next.


	16. Chapter 16

Currently at the arena that WWE was occupying for their Raw show tonight the day after Survivor Series, Randy was seated in his locker room. On the television was Jeff in a match against Umaga who was about to Samoan spike him, but Jeff quickly ducked to avoid it. He then gave Umaga a twist of faith and Umaga rolled out of the ring for Jeff to dropkick him through the ropes. Jeff then jumped over the top rope to take Umaga to the floor before getting back into the ring. Jeff turned right in time to prevent himself from being hit by Snitsky, but he still ended up down on the mat. Randy was about to get up to go help his boyfriend who now had both Umaga and Snitsky attacking him and then was tossed out of the ring. Relief filled Randy as he heard Triple H’s music who came out to help his Survivor Series teammate. When Jeff got backstage, he was surprised to see Randy standing there who gave him a relieved smile.  
“I was about to go out there to help you.”  
“Don’t worry about it Orton. I believe that it was better that I had gone out instead of you or there would’ve been a lot of questions.” Hunter told Randy who nodded.  
“I guess.” Randy replied and held a hand out to Jeff.  
The two headed back to the locker room with their arms around each other as they walked. Randy though had a sadness in his eyes at not getting the chance to be Jeff’s knight in shining armor.  
Soon Armageddon came and it revealed that Jeff would be number one contender for Randy’s WWE championship. A smile came to Randy’s face at being able to work with his boyfriend after retaining his title against Jericho. Randy had so many ideas that could be used for this rivalry that they would be in and also get to have Jeff close to him during their matches. Orton got even better news when he found out that the night after he would be in a tag match with Kennedy against Jeff and Shawn. Through out that match, Randy found himself unable to stop watching Jeff who had no clue what 2008 would be for them. Due to his distraction, Orton lost the match from Jeff giving him a Swanton bomb and then pinning him. From that Randy knew that he had to keep himself focused on the task at hand. So when it came time for them to do their in ring segment two weeks later after Randy’s match, Randy knew he had to stay cool. His eyes though could not stop staring at Jeff as the smaller calmly made his way to the ring and then got in to face Randy.  
“You can talk about your year all you want man. Right here, right now; means nothing.” Jeff said to Randy. “Dude it’s about what you’ve done lately. It’s about the one thing you don’t have and that’s momentum. As a matter of fact, lets check out a little something you left out of your video.”  
Both looked up at the big screen to see a video of them from their tag match two weeks ago when Jeff had hit the Swanton and then pinned Randy. Seeing that made Randy realize that Jeff wanted him to know he was ready for this feud between them.  
“All that proves Jeff Hardy is that you got lucky.” Randy said and continued with their segment.  
Jeff looked like he was ready to get right in Randy’s face as he told him that he proved he could beat Randy. The two knew that the crowd around them had no clue that they were together. Though when Jeff would move his lip ring with his tongue, Randy had to stop himself from tensing up. He quickly told everyone that Jericho, Shawn, and Cena knew that Randy had momentum and he couldn’t help himself from looking Jeff up and down for a split second. The crowd began to shout you suck at Randy, but he only ignored it and reminded that no one had ever beaten him for the WWE title. Randy then told Jeff that he would teach him a quick thing about momentum and how it can take a quick turn before he dropped his microphone. Him and Jeff took steps closer to each other and where they were only inches apart and if Randy wanted to, he could have just leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Instead he wanted to test him and went for an RKO that Jeff reversed and delivered a twist of faith that sent Randy to the mat. Jeff’s music played as he climbed the turnbuckles to perform for the crowd that were cheering for him as his boyfriend lay on the mat. Then Jeff got down and went to the ropes to propel himself out of the ring to the floor on his feet and headed up the ramp as Randy sat up. When Randy got backstage, he saw Jeff talking to his brother Matt who was still out due to his appendix and an idea came to Randy. He waited till Jeff went out for his match against Santino to approach Matt who gave him a confused look.  
“I need you to help me in the rivalry.” Randy told Matt who realized what he meant.  
“You’re going to attack me and show it to Jeff.” Matt said to get a nod. “I have to say that is a smart idea. Though to make it better would be right before Jeff is about to get the win. Also I need an excuse to take three months off and I want a shot at you once I come back.”  
“Okay, you got yourself a deal when it’s open. So lets make it look good for Jeff.” Randy said and they got Matt set up.  
The plan worked perfectly and Jeff was shocked when he saw Randy punt kick Matt in the head. He went running backstage without caring that he would be counted out for the match. When Jeff got to Matt’s side, he kneeled down to his brother worried for him and almost kicked him in the head himself when he found out that it was fake. Once Matt was taken back to the medics, Jeff went right to his locker room where Randy was waiting for him.  
“Enjoy having the hotel room to yourself tonight.” Jeff told Randy whose smile faded to a frown.  
“What? Baby it was only to add on to our rivalry and your brother was the one who said to do it right when you were about to win the match.” Randy told Jeff who was closing his bag.  
“I’m hurt Randy that you would cost me a match. Maybe you don’t love me as much that you claim to.” Jeff turned away and opened the door to leave.  
“Wait baby. Please don’t do this to me. I love you and can’t live without you in my life.” Randy begged as he grabbed Jeff’s arm.  
“Good bye Orton.” Jeff pulled his arm away and left the room.  
Randy just stood there in the locker room with a shocked look on his face. He finally snapped out of it and went running after Jeff who stood leaning on their rental car with a dark smirk on his face.  
“You’re not the only one that can act.” Jeff said as Randy couldn’t believe what his boyfriend just did.  
“I can’t believe you did that.”  
“You cost me my match, so I wanted to make you regret it.” Jeff put an arm around Randy’s neck. “I think this feud of ours is going to be fun for both of us and not even just in the ring, but out of it too.”  
A smile came to Randy’s face at what his boyfriend meant and picked him up. He opened the backdoor to the car to put Jeff across the backseats. Now it was time for Randy to finally do what he’s wanted to do since Jeff came down the ramp for the segment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Proposal

The next two weeks were crazy for the couple and their feud with each other. During one Raw, Jeff had a steel cage match against Umaga for his belt and Randy sat at ringside. Though everyone thought it was to take any opening he got to attack Jeff, but really it was just to watch him. At the beginning before the match could begin, Randy went right up to the cage to grab it with one hand.  
“Love you baby.” he told Jeff who had to act like Randy was a threat to him.  
“My viper.” Jeff replied in a way that would look like an insult to the crowd.  
Randy then went over to a chair for him to sit in and watch his boyfriend’s match. Through out the match, Randy felt himself unable to not look at his boyfriend in the cage. Randy was very impressed by how Jeff found ways to overcome the size difference between him and Umaga. Whenever Jeff though would take a hit, Randy had to restrain himself from climbing the cage to save him. He got up at one point to go right up to the cage to look like he was taunting Jeff.  
“Baby I know you can win.” Randy said for Jeff to start hitting Umaga.  
Randy had to hide his laugh when he saw Jeff use Umaga throwing him to start climbing the cage. When Jeff was pulled off the ropes roughly, Randy had to make it look like he was still taunting Jeff and began jumping on the cage. Really he was taunting Umaga who glared right at him, not at all liking the taunts that were being thrown at him. By doing that, Randy was really giving Jeff time to try regaining himself after hitting the mat hard. Then Orton was told to go back to his seat and he did as Jeff was tossed around more by Umaga. Randy got back up as Umaga trapped Jeff in a headlock and the champ continued to throw taunts. Seeing Jeff back dropped into the steel cage made Orton nervous and he started to clap, hoping it would encourage Jeff to keep going. Though all it did was get Jeff to be slammed to the mat by Umaga more and make him dazed. Relief came to Orton as he saw Jeff put his foot on the bottom rope to stop the pin and Randy went to jump on the cage. An idea on a way to help Jeff came to Randy and he picked up a folding chair to toss into the cage and then tossed a second and third.  
“Here you go baby.” Randy whispered while looking Jeff in the eyes.  
He then climbed the cage to see Jeff on his knees while the ref kept yelling at him to get down. When Jeff was hit in the back, Randy regretted his decision to throw the chairs into the cage. Though when Umaga went to climb out of the cage, Jeff was able to stop him by hitting the ropes before he got up to set a chair up and gave a poetry in motion to Umaga. Randy went right to where Jeff was in the cage and started whispering him encouraging words. Jeff then got to his feet ready to give a twist of faith and it was stopped for Jeff to be shoved to the ropes and was hit by Umaga.  
“Stay strong baby.” Randy whispered to Jeff who sat in a corner.  
Randy had to admit that he was shocked when Jeff moved out of the way of Umaga colliding with him. When he saw Jeff going to escape the cage, Randy had to make it look like he didn’t want him and had the door hit Jeff. Jeff taking off his shirt made Orton almost go still and Randy ran to the other side of the cage as his boyfriend climbed it. Looks went from Randy to Umaga before Jeff made up his mind on what to do and did a whisper in the wind to Umaga from the top of the cage. That move had totally shocked Randy who just stood by the cage with his mouth open as Jeff covered Umaga to get the win. Jeff saw his boyfriend circle the cage so he started to climb to the top and stood up while looking down at Randy.   
The week after that was when everything changed for the two wrestlers as they agreed to a match for Jeff’s intercontinental title. The first to enter the ring was Randy who patiently waited for Jeff to come out who wore a determined look on his face. When the bell rang, Randy went to do a gut kick on his boyfriend, but ended up catching him between the legs. He already knew that he was going to pay for that one later on and heard the bell ring to end the match as a win to Jeff from disqualification. Randy got down on his stomach to be in Jeff’s face and he could see the pain on it.  
“I’m sorry baby.” Randy whispered while making it look like a taunt.  
“Make this work.” Jeff replied while trying to get pass the pain.  
Randy rolled out of the ring and got himself a microphone before he got back in. He gave Jeff some time to regain himself as he talked to the crowd before picking him up and tossing him out of the ring. Then Randy began lifting up the padding around the ring while Jeff still lay on the floor. He then grabbed Jeff by the hair to lead him over to the exposed concrete for an RKO, but instead Jeff shoved Randy into the apron. As Randy made his way up the ramp, Jeff followed after him and they started to fight while going up it to the entrance stage. Jeff’s head connected with a wall for him to lay on his side in a daze and then felt Randy grab his hair to start hitting him. When Randy moved back and then ran forward to do a punt kick, Jeff tossed him over his shoulder. That left Randy lying dazed in a large black box while Jeff looked up as an idea came to him before he went down towards where his boyfriend was. He then removed his shirt before beginning to climb the titantron to be 30 feet up. After throwing up the Hardy signs, Jeff jumped to deliver a Swanton to Randy who stayed where he was to catch him. As soon as Jeff’s back hit Randy’s chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist as the black box they were in moved from the impact. Immediately the refs around them started calling for the medics as Randy still hugged Jeff.  
“Baby?” Randy whispered in Jeff’s ear who hadn’t moved at all.  
Painfully Randy moved a little so Jeff’s head was closer to his leg and he could see Jeff was out cold. He felt fear shoot through him as Jeff remained motionless on top of him. When the refs started to jump in the box, Randy pretended to be out cold too as they checked on him and Jeff.  
“Don’t worry about me. Jeff is the one who’s hurt.” Randy whispered to the medic putting a neck brace on him.  
“We have to secure you both before taking you out.” she told him as the box walls were knocked down.  
Randy was the first one to be put on a stretcher and he was happy to see that Jeff had a neck brace on also. He kept asking the medics if Jeff was okay and none would give him an answer as they got him on the stretcher. Hardy chants filled the arena as Randy was loaded onto a gurney and one medic assured Randy without being caught that Jeff was breathing and had a pulse. To Randy that wasn’t fully the answer he wanted on his boyfriend, but he just took it anyway. Once Randy was correctly strapped down and set, he was pushed out on the gurney. When Jeff was set to be taken away, he gained enough consciousness to hold up one of his hands for the crowd. That made everyone start to cheer and soon Jeff drifted back out of it as they got backstage. He was taken to the medic room where Randy was trying to get up from the gurney.  
“I said that I was fine. Now where is Jeff?”  
“He’s on his way here. Orton you need to let us check you more-“ a medic tried to say, but stopped as Jeff was brought in.  
Following Jeff in was Vince McMahon with a smile on his face and went to where the medics were attending to him. A confused look was on Randy’s face at his boss’ happy expression.  
“Good job Hardy. I knew you would do what I asked of you.” Vince said without realizing that Randy was right there.  
“You told him to do that?” Randy asked as he got up from the bed the medics made him sit on.  
“I told him to do something risk taking that will leave the crowd wanting to know if he was okay and be on the edge of their seats.” Vince informed.  
“You could’ve made him kill himself. What if Jeff had landed wrong and broke his neck.” Randy yelled in anger at what could’ve happened to his boyfriend. “You could’ve had him take himself from me.”  
Randy felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Jeff who still hadn’t opened his eyes. Unlike Randy, the medics didn’t go to remove his neck brace and left it on him. Slowly Randy made his way over to his boyfriend’s side with pain going through his body. He took one of Jeff’s hands to bring it to his lips to kiss as a tear slid down his face.  
“Baby please don’t do this to me. You have no idea what today was supposed to be for us.” Randy said to Jeff who hasn’t reacted at all to him. “Baby please open your eyes for me. Time to wake up sleeping beauty, your one true love is here to wake you with a kiss.”  
Slowly Randy leaned over Jeff to give him a kiss on the lips and felt relief fill him as Jeff’s hand moved out of his. Randy moved his hand up to Jeff’s face to push some hair from the now opening green eyes.  
“You okay?” Jeff asked with pain in his voice.  
“I’m fine. Why do you always have to make me scared of losing you?” Randy asked with a laugh.  
“Why do you always have to be my knight in shining armor?” Jeff asked as he reached up to get the neck brace off.  
At seeing this, Randy stopped him before looking to a medic who gave him a nod. Carefully Randy removed the brace and then unstrapped Jeff who went to sit up with a wince. He wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck who had lifted him up off the gurney.  
“We would like to check Jeff quick before he can leave.” a medic told Randy who nodded before setting Jeff down on a bed.  
“I’m going to go get your bag so you can change after being checked out.” Randy said to Jeff before giving him a quick kiss before leaving.  
When both men were checked out and changed out of their ring gear. They were heading for the back parking lot, but Randy stopped to pull Jeff close. A sigh escaped him as he realized that it could’ve been worse for them than only getting a few bruises.  
“Jeff, we both met when we were young and all I could think about was you the moment I set my eyes on you. When I heard your laugh and saw you smile from me bumping into the water jug, I wanted to continue to be the one to do those two things. I finally got the nerve to approach you and kissed you to reveal that I wanted to date you. We have had such amazing times together since we started dating in 2002. I felt true fear fill me when you fell unconscious that day and realized just what you truly meant to me. You waking up that day from me kissing you was unexpected and you opened my eyes to us being meant to be together. I thought of you when I won the world title and when Evolution betrayed me. During that betrayal, you were my light to keep me out of going into total darkness. When I started to feud with Undertaker, it was to prove to him that I loved you and will do anything to show it. Failing to beat him was the hardest blow to ever be given to me, but you stood up to Mark for us to be together. Now we are both continuing our lives together and I have come to a decision.” Randy could see Jeff’s totally confused look on what was happening.  
“Hey Jeff. I saw what happened before in your match.” Shawn said to make Jeff turn to face him as he walked over with Hunter, Mark, and Matt.  
“Are you okay?” Mark asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jeff assured and turned back to Randy for shock to fill him.  
There kneeling down on one knee in front of him was Randy with a small black box in his hand. All four of the men behind Jeff were in shock at what they were seeing also.  
“Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I love you more than I have ever loved before. Will you make me happier than I was when I won the world title by marrying me?” Randy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver band ring with small emeralds on it.  
“Randy I-“ Jeff was totally speechless on what he could say. “Yes. Yes I will marry you Randy.”  
With a large smile, Randy slipped the ring on Jeff’s finger before lifting him up by his waist. They then began to kiss deeply as if they were the only ones in the whole arena. The four men behind them were still in shock at what they had witnessed happen.“I have been waiting all night to propose to you. After our match tonight, I couldn’t wait till we reached the hotel room. I love you baby and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Jeff rested his head on Randy’s shoulder as he carried him out to the car. Both couldn’t stop the smiles that were on their faces. Gently Randy set Jeff in the passenger’s seat and then got in the driver’s seat to drive to the hotel. When they got there, they went up to their room and began to celebrate alone together their engagement.

 

 


	18. Royal Rumble 2008

The morning of the Royal Rumble had the newly engaged couple sleeping in the bed of their hotel room. Randy was on his back shirtless with Jeff laying against him on his side as a light blanket was over the two. With a smile Randy turned his head while pulling Jeff closer to him who didn’t have any objections. Though the two would have to get up soon for them to start getting ready. Randy turned on his own side to look at the root tattoos on Jeff’s arm. Randy threw his own tattooed arm over Jeff’s waist, which made his fiancé turn to face him.  
“Good morning my rainbow haired warrior.”  
“Morning my viper.” Jeff replied as he smiled at Randy.  
“I was thinking that tomorrow we could go have a nice, romantic dinner to celebrate our engagement some more.” Randy suggested. “We can invite your brother and some of our friends.”  
“That sounds like a perfect day to me.” Jeff told him as he interlocked his fingers with Randy’s own.  
“You are so beautiful.” Randy said as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff.  
After a few seconds of kissing, they broke apart to start getting ready. Jeff had put on ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had a snake design on it. Seeing that brought a smile to Randy’s face as he wore jeans and a T-shirt. On the night table in a box was two silver bands that each man put on. Randy’s own had a snake outline sketch on it while the emeralds on Jeff’s own ring lined up to look like a snake.  
“You know I love this design of the emeralds on my ring.” Jeff told Randy who smiled at hearing that.  
“That way everyone will know that you are mine when they see it.” Randy informed him.  
Once set, they left the room to head down to the lobby and out to their rental car. Randy drove them to the arena and they then went inside for their locker room. When Randy opened the door, both didn’t expect for the lights to flick on and people to jump out yelling congratulations.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Jeff asked as he saw his brother, Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Punk, R-Truth and shockingly Adam.  
“We wanted to have a small party for you guys getting engaged.” Shawn informed as he ran over to hug Jeff. “So have you two decided on a date for the wedding?”  
“Shawn they just got engaged. Let them have time to decide on stuff like that.” Hunter told his friend.  
“Can we at least see the ring or rings?” Shawn asked with an unsure look.  
Randy and Jeff showed him the rings that were on their fingers and a laugh came from the heartbreak kid. They then showed the others their rings before they put their bags down.  
“Wait Jeff and Randy are gay and a couple?” R-Truth asked like he hadn’t known at all. “And I thought this was a birthday party.”  
“Shut your mouth or I stick one of Show’s socks in it.” Punk told him before going over to Jeff. “Congrates.”  
“Thanks Phil.”  
“So what will happen in tonight’s match?” Hunter asked them and both men shrugged.  
“The belt goes to whoever wins it.” Randy said as he put an arm around Jeff. “Which will be me.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Jeff replied as he kissed Randy’s cheek.  
Everyone soon started to either do some practice before the show or just hang out. Hours later in the locker room, Jeff was just pulling on his white arm sleeves with a sigh. Randy came up behind him to feel his fiancé was shaking a little for some reason.  
“You okay baby?” Randy asked with a concerned tone.  
“Just a little nervous. This is a big match for us and one of us will be walking out with the WWE title tonight.”  
“You have nothing to be nervous about. Just go out there and give it your all against me and I’ll give you my all against you. After tonight, we’ll start focusing on something much bigger.”  
“What would that be?” Jeff asked him as he picked up his intercontinental belt.  
“Our wedding.” Randy answered him. “Also did you notice that our colors match tonight.”  
Jeff looked down at his ring gear to see that Randy was correct with that. Both men were wearing black and white for their match tonight and he laughed at that.  
“You know how we couldn’t decide on when to have the wedding.” Randy said to get Jeff’s attention.  
“Yeah. I want to have it next year while you want it in a couple months.”  
“How about if I win, we have it when I want. If you win, we have it when you want.”  
“You got yourself a deal.” Jeff agreed.  
“Now I’ll see you out there baby.” Randy said before giving him a quick kiss.  
Jeff nodded his head before leaving the locker room for the entrance. When he heard his music, Jeff took a deep breath before going out there and doing his entrance dance and then touched the hands to some of the fans by him. Once he was in the ring, he got on the turnbuckle to make the crowd cheer louder and then got down as he waited for Randy. When Randy’s music played, Jeff watched him make his way to the ring with his title on his shoulder. Both men’s eyes stayed on each other as Randy came towards the ring and he looked down at his title before back at Jeff. Tonight they would be giving it their all to walk out with it and both were prepared to do that. Going up the steps, Randy entered the ring and went over to the ropes to raise his title in the air for the crowd. Once the bell rang to start the match, both men began to circle the ring before they locked up with each other.  
“I love you baby.” Randy whispered as he gave Jeff a little pull.  
“I love you too my viper.” Jeff replied.  
The two went around the ring while still locked up with each other. Randy did a risky move leaning his head forward to kiss Jeff who kissed him right back. After being locked up for a bit, the ref finally got them apart to see both trying to suppress their smiles at what they had just done. Jeff decided to give Randy a shove to keep the match going and they began to fight. After tossing Randy into the ropes, Jeff got him down on the mat in a headlock and leaned back to start hearing the ref count for a cover. That shocked Jeff who quickly lifted Randy’s shoulders up to prevent the match from ending so quick. Randy locked his arms around Jeff’s waist before turning over to be on his back and try getting a cover that was broken at one and Jeff turned to be on top of Randy. While trying to escape the headlock, Randy grabbed Jeff’s hair to accidentally pull on it and the ref tried to stop him. Then Randy wrapped his legs around Jeff’s neck to help him escape the headlock finally. Jeff got free and Randy ran at him to be given an atomic drop by his fiancé who then did a double leg drop on his stomach. Randy sat up to see Jeff bounce off the ropes and give him a dropkick to the chest before going for a cover that was kicked out of at one. Using a knee to the stomach, Randy made Jeff go to lean on the ropes and then tossed him into the corner. Punches were given to Jeff that sent him to his knees and he realized that Randy had put his groin right next to his face while he taunted the crowd.  
“How’s your boy now huh?” Randy asked the crowd with a smile at where Jeff’s face was.  
He continued to lean further on the ropes to move himself closer to Jeff’s face. The ref made a motion to Randy to back up and he did before grabbing Jeff’s hair to lift him onto his feet before tossing into the opposite ropes. Jeff countered with kicking Randy in the face after he bounced off the ropes and ran at him to clothesline him out of the ring. Jeff then ran to bounce off the ropes again and give Randy a dropkick through the ropes that sent him into the barricade. Though Jeff stayed in the ring while the ref left to check on Randy who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Slowly Randy got back to his feet as Jeff waited in the ring for him before launching himself over the top rope at his fiancé who easily caught him in his arms. Jeff then went back into the ring as he waited for Randy to get back up to his feet who looked as if he was going to circle around the outside of the ring. Randy went to grab his belt as he was a little dazed, but he knew even then that Jeff would stop him from leaving. Like he predicted, Jeff slid out of the ring to stand in front of him and threw a punch that knocked Randy back a little. The two began to exchange strikes outside the ring and then Jeff collided Randy’s head with the announce table.  
Jeff then rolled Randy back in the ring and went to jump in himself when Randy gave him a dropkick that sent him down to the floor hard. The ref got out of the ring to check on Jeff who had a hand to his chest from where he was hit along with his face. Randy rolled out of the ring to go over to his fiancé who was still laying on the floor dazed and then got him to his knees before suplexing him.  
“Sorry about that baby.” Randy whispered as he lifted Jeff to his feet by his hair.  
Jeff was then rolled into the ring and Randy rolled in after him to go for a cover that Jeff kicked out of at two. After being pushed off by Jeff, Randy sat up before going back over to his fiancé and set a hand on his hip and leg. He then gave a stomp to Jeff’s ankle that made the smaller give a short cry of pain. Randy started to wipe his hands while looking at the crowd and then stomped onto Jeff’s stomach. He then went to his knees to put his hands around Jeff’s neck to make it look like he was choking him.  
“You are really testing me out here baby.” Randy told him as the ref counted.  
“Back at you.”  
A couple jumping knees from Randy connected with Jeff’s face and he went for another cover that was kicked out of at one. Randy followed Jeff who had crawled towards the ropes and grabbed his hair before taunting the crowd again. A forearm connected with Jeff’s back to send him to the mat on his stomach and his hair was grabbed again. Jeff finally got a hit on Randy to send him back and then kicked him in the stomach a couple of times before tossing Randy out of the ring. Standing on the apron, Jeff waited till Randy was on his feet before running at him to send them both down to the floor. Painfully Jeff sat up with a hand to his shoulder as Randy rolled onto his front while panting.  
“I need to stop taking my eyes off of you baby.” Randy whispered to his fiancé.  
Jeff got to his feet and grabbed Randy to roll him back into the ring to go for a cover that Randy kicked out of at two. Both men could feel themselves getting exhausted from this match and Jeff felt Randy put his arm over his back. Jeff got up and tossed Randy into a corner before running at him, but Randy moved to avoid him and Jeff’s shoulder collided with the turnbuckle hard. Randy pulled Jeff back by his leg and then went for a cover to be broken at two and he grabbed the smaller’s hair to sit him up. Wrapping his legs around Jeff’s waist and putting him in a headlock, Randy hopped to make him tap out.  
“You’re wearing me out.” Randy whispered in his ear.  
“Same.” Jeff replied while struggling to get free.  
Finally Jeff sat up and then got to his feet to hit Randy in the gut to make him let go. When Jeff went to bounce off the ropes to attack Randy, he was power slammed to the mat and covered. Jeff kicked out at two for the match to keep going and rolled to his side. Again Randy grabbed Jeff’s hair to then put him in a headlock, but it was fought out of by Jeff and he went to the ropes. Randy though followed after him and grabbed him to try tossing him into the opposite ropes, but Jeff reversed it to knock Randy down. Strikes from Jeff were given to Randy as they both got to their feet and Jeff bounced off the ropes to send Orton down. He continued to keep knocking him down to the mat and then drove him back first into the corner. A whisper in the wind was used on Randy that sent him back down and Jeff went for the cover. Though Randy kicked out at two to stay in the match and he got up to catch Jeff’s leg, but was mule kicked instead to be sent back towards the corner. He was then given a turnbuckle dropkick by his fiancé who removed his shirt after he stood up. Jeff made his way to the top of the turnbuckle to go for a Swanton when he saw Randy roll to the apron and then dropkicked Randy off who hit the barricade. Then Jeff delivered a moonsault to Randy outside the ring for them to both be lying on the floor. The ref came out of the ring to check on both of the men who remained laying on the floor. Getting to his feet first, Jeff then rolled Randy back in the ring and followed in after him. Jeff got ready to give Randy a twist of faith, but instead an RKO was landed on him and his fiancé covered him to get the win. The bell rang as Randy’s music started to play and the champ rolled to his side as he was handed his retained belt. He looked down at Jeff as his arm was raised by the ref who seemed to still be out of from the RKO. Randy rolled out of the ring and headed towards backstage while raising his title in the air as he saw Jeff turn on his stomach with a sad look on his face. Jeff then got to his feet and held an arm up to the crowd before rolling out of the ring to head for backstage. Once he got there, Randy wrapped his arms around his waist as looked into Jeff’s eyes.  
“I think we both won tonight. We gave that crowd a match that they will never forget.” Randy told him as he lift Jeff’s chin up.  
“Still I was so close to winning that title from you.”  
“Yeah you were. One day you will be WWE Champion and I will be the first one to congratulate you that night.”  
The couple began to head back to their locker room to change out of their gear. Randy kissed Jeff’s head as they walked with belts on both of their shoulders. At least now they knew when they were going to have their wedding.

 

 

 

 


	19. Planning A Wedding

Randy and Jeff were relaxing on the couch of the living room in Randy’s house in Missouri. There were papers and books spread out on the coffee table in front of them and Jeff sat up to grab one of papers.  
“I think we should have the wedding in late June. I’ll get switched to Smackdown so then we can be on our honeymoon while the taping plays.” Jeff suggested to his fiancé.  
“Okay. Though we do need to figure out a date for it.” Randy said as he looked at the calendar for June. “I got an idea for our wedding. We have it two days after the Draft.”  
“Fine with me.” Jeff agreed.  
“Who are we going to invite?”  
“I kind of want it to be a small wedding Randy.”  
“Well, we can invite my parents, your dad, and your brother. Also other members of our family that we want there. I know you will want to invite Mark, Shawn, Shannon and Jay. Would you mind if I invited Piper and Cena?”  
“No, you can go ahead with inviting them. Though I think we should invite Hunter and Steph.”  
“Okay, now here is the question that we need to answer. Do you want to invite Adam to the wedding?”  
“I know you two have had your problems. Our wedding is going to be our happiest day and I don’t want you to be upset with Adam there.”  
“Baby. I’m not going to be upset if we invite Adam. He came to our surprise engagement thing in the locker room.”  
“What are we going to do for our honeymoon?” Jeff asked.  
“I was thinking since we have travelled so much with our job. Why not just stay in Missouri and just do things around here. As we travel, then we can make plans for ourselves like small honeymoons.” Randy informed to see Jeff smile at the idea he suggested.  
Before Jeff could reply, he watched Randy pull out some papers with things going on in Missouri. He handed them to Jeff who looked at them in shock at how much Randy wanted to make their honeymoon special for them. Leaning forward to wrap an arm around Randy, Jeff gave him a long kiss that was returned by the larger.  
“Planning our wedding isn’t easy.” Jeff laughed as he ran a hand through his multicolored hair.  
“I know. So what else do we need to decide on?”  
“Our wedding location, what our wedding will look like, music, all sorts of stuff.”  
“How about we take a break then. We can go up to the bedroom and have some fun before going back to planning.”  
“We can do that after we have a location and design for the invitations.” Jeff told him.  
“Well, I was thinking since we are having our honeymoon here. Why don’t we get married in North Carolina.” Randy told Jeff who put a hand to his mouth.  
“Are you serious?” Jeff asked him.  
“I love you Jeff and you grew up there. Also I know you’ve been wanting to return there after the fire. Getting married there would mean a lot to you I know that and you can say goodbye to your house.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anything to make you happy baby.” Randy gave him a quick kiss. “Also I came up with an idea for our invitations. My RKO in red with your JH in front of it in purple.”  
“I love it.” Jeff nodded.  
“Can we now go upstairs?” Randy asked.  
Jeff was about to reply for the doorbell to ring and Randy released a groan. He gave Jeff a quick kiss before getting up to go answer the door. Standing there was no one, which confused Randy and he was about to close the door when something caught his sight. On the ground was a small box that was addressed to Jeff and he picked it up to feel that it was light. After closing the door, he took it over to where Jeff was and set it down on the coffee table.  
“There’s no return address on it.” Randy told his fiancé who had a nervous look on his face.  
“You don’t think it’s the person who has been taking my stuff and sent me those flowers?” Jeff asked while biting his bottom lip.  
“Lets just open it and see what has been sent to you.”  
Slowly Jeff opened the box and was shocked to see what was inside of it. A picture of the WWE Championship was there on top of a fake version of the title. This totally confused both men on why someone would send that. Randy took the photo to look at and noticed something in the picture that was beside the belt.  
“I’m the one holding the belt in this photo. See there’s one of my arm tattoos right under the belt.” Randy told Jeff who looked at the photo see what he pointed out.  
“There’s something on the back Randy.” Jeff said and turned the photo over. “The champ that WWE deserves and who is meant for me.”  
“This is getting a little pathetic baby. Whoever this person is really needs leave you alone or I’m going to punt kick his ass and then RKO it.”  
“Randy I’m going to go lay down for a bit.” Jeff told his fiancé as he got up to head for the stairs.  
Randy looked at the fake title that was in the box when he heard a thud from behind him. He quickly turned to see Jeff laying on the stairs unconscious and fear went through him. Running over to his fiancé, Randy lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom before setting him on the bed.  
“Baby open your eyes. I know you can hear me and I need you to please open your eyes for me.” Randy instructed as he moved some of Jeff’s hair back. “Baby don’t do this to me.”  
Slowly Jeff turned his head to face Randy and he moved his hand up to Randy’s face. A kiss was given to his palm as Randy released a deep breath that he was holding in.  
“Are you okay baby?”   
“I started to feel dizzy and then must’ve fell-“  
“It’s okay. Why don’t you take a break from planning and I’ll come up later to bring you dinner in bed.” Randy suggested as he still held Jeff’s hand and got a nod. “Get some rest baby.”  
Randy kissed him quick before getting up to head for the door and closed it. He went back downstairs to put the photo back in the box and closed it up before sticking it in the back of a closet. It was better off away from his fiancé where it can’t cause him any more stress. Afterwards Randy sat back down on the couch to continue planning stuff for the wedding.


	20. The Big Day

The big day had finally come for Jeff and Randy that was their wedding and both were nervous. Currently Randy was standing in a room trying to get his grey suit jacket straight that covered his red dress shirt under it along with his grey dress pants. He couldn’t believe that it was finally the day that him and Jeff had been planning for months. A knock was on the door and he turned to see his dad come into the room in his own grey suit.  
“You forgot your tie Randal.” Bob Orton told his son.  
“I’m nervous dad.”  
“I can tell you are.” Bob replied as he picked up the grey tie his son had forgot to put on.  
He helped Randy put it on right and then stepped back to get a full view of his son. A proud smile came to his face at the handsome young man his son had turned into.  
“Do you think Jeff is nervous too?” Randy asked as he adjusted his jacket again.  
“I think he is. Gil was with his son when I was making my way here.” Bob answered.  
“You know me and Jeff have planned this day to be perfect. I know it is going to be even if it does rain cause Jeff will be marrying me.”  
Bob smiled at his son’s comment as he patted him on the shoulder. In a room a few doors down, Jeff was trying to adjust his long hair into a bun that he liked. He hadn’t put the dyes in for months so that his hair would be his natural color for the wedding. Randy didn’t have any clue cause he would use the wash out dyes to hide his surprise. Looking in the mirror, Jeff saw his reflection of himself in a grey suit and purple dress shirt under his jacket. He then adjusted the grey tie before he redid his hair again. As he was doing that the door opened for his dad to come in with his own suit on.  
“Wedding nerves son?” Gil Hardy asked as he closed the door.  
“Yeah dad.”  
“I wish your mom could be here today to see this day that our baby gets married. She would’ve been so proud of you Jeff.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
“You ready Jeff?” Gil asked and his son nodded. “I still find it funny that you all are entering to your songs.”  
“We wanted to make this wedding special.” Jeff said as they left the room.  
The first to enter were Matt and Cena who were the best men. Both of their songs played at the same time as some of their coworkers there kept telling Cena to pick Matt up. Luckily he didn’t or Matt would’ve twist of faithed him into next year for it. Next to come down was Hunter and Stephanie to the Game’s music and when they weren’t that far, Hunter picked up Steph. All the other guest laughed as he then set her down next to Cena. Next to come down was Shawn with Trish on his arm and both of their musics played from the speakers. She kissed Shawn’s cheek as they went over to Matt. Next to play was Mark’s song for him to walk down Lita holding onto his arm as her music played too. Finally Randy’s song began to then change to his new entrance song as he walked down the aisle. His parents gave him a smile and Cena patted him on the back once he reached him followed by Hunter and a hug from Stephanie. Randy’s eyes went to the entrance when he heard Jeff’s music and he smiled as the smaller came down the aisle. He touched some of the guests’ hands like he would do during his ring entrance. When he touched his dad’s hand, he was given a proud smile and by Randy’s parents also. When he got to his brother, he was hugged and then by Trish and Lita before patted on the back by Shawn, but Mark just patted Jeff on the head gently. The ceremony soon started and Randy couldn’t take his eyes off of Jeff as the priest began to talk. When the priest asked Randy if he took Jeff as his husband, Randy answered with an I do with all of my heart. Then he slipped the ring that Cena gave him onto Jeff’s finger with a smile. Next Jeff was asked if he took Randy for him to say I do and always will before Matt gave him the ring that he slipped onto Randy’s finger.  
“Now I pronounce you two husband and husband, you may now kiss.” the priest said and before they could, Shawn stopped them with a wait.  
“First Randy must RKO Hunter and then he can kiss Jeff.” Shawn informed and Hunter stepped forward.  
Randy gave a shrug and smile to Jeff before he did a light RKO onto Hunter who let him. Then he stood back up while fixing his suit as Triple H got up too with a smile of his own.  
“Now you can kiss Jeff.” Shawn said.  
Randy pulled Jeff in by his waist and they began to kiss each other. There were multiple aws from their guest and some get a rooms from their coworkers. When they parted their music played together as they headed back down the aisle while the others all stood up to clap for them. When they got to the end both saw a dirt bike there decorated instead of the car that they asked their friends and family to do.  
“We locked the keys in the car and couldn’t find the extra set.” Matt informed them as Jay and Adam laughed at him. “So we decorated the dirt bike for you two instead. Don’t worry we cleaned it up really good.”  
Both of them laughed before getting on the dirt bike with Randy driving it and he went down the road. They went around the property like planned so that they could get ready for the reception on the other side. Randy pulled over to the side of the road after a few minutes and turned to look at Jeff who was now his husband.  
“So how does it feel to be my husband?” Randy asked him.  
“Good and what about you?”  
“Couldn’t be any happier.” Randy replied as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff.  
They heard a camera go off and turned to see a photographer there snapping pictures of them. He then started to snap pictures of them with their wedding party. Jeff took a couple with his brother and dad while Randy did some with his parents and then Cena. Then one was taken of Jeff standing on the dirt bike like he was going to Swanton bomb Randy who lay on a camouflaged blanket. A picture was taken of Jeff and Randy with all the belts they have ever won in the company, which was a surprise to them from Stephanie. She then had Randy wrap his arms around Jeff’s waist from behind with the WWE Championship being held by both of them. The last picture was taken of them kissing with the title being held by them still. Both then took the dirt bike back to the house where the reception was and the newly weds entered to their music played together. They went over to the table in the back of the room that was just for them. Toasts were about to be made and Cena was the first to stand up to do his.  
“It was an honor for Randy to choose me as his best man. Randy a lot of people including me have stayed away from you when you are angry. Though Jeff has never and actually would go right to you. All it took was his touch for you to calm down and that showed me the love you two had for each other. I want to wish you both the best of luck and hope you have many kids.” Cena raised his glass as others joined him.  
“Now time for my toast.” Shawn said standing up. “All I would like to say is that I’m happy for you two and like Cena said, have many kids. Also my statement still stands to you Orton on you know what.”  
“I know Shawn.” Randy replied as he saw everyone raise their glasses.  
“You two are meant to be. When you were in the feud with Undertaker Randy. I couldn’t understand why until you told me that it was for Jeff. Hearing you talk about him and wanting to be with him is what told me that you were meant for each other.” Bob Orton told his son who nodded.  
“Speaking of the feud Orton had with me. I want to wish you two the best of years together and know that I’m proud of the young man you have become Jeff. Not many can say that they got their butts kicked so bad and still kept getting up to show they weren’t broken to me. Especially a punk kid who was not that big. Orton, you couldn’t beat me at Mania or in my own little playground the cell. Though you still fought hard for Jeff. You two are both tough punk kids and meant for each other.” Mark raised his glass.  
“Thank you Mark.” Jeff said with a smile.  
Soon after everyone made their toast, Randy led Jeff to the dance floor as a song began to play. The two danced as on a screen was a slide show of them when they were younger and as they grew up to now. Some were pictures of them in their first ever big matches and two came up side by side of them versing Taker. When the two stopped dancing, they turned to look at the photos for two photos of Randy with the towel to come up.  
“Ops.” Shawn and Hunter said from their seats at a table.  
“I thought you two said those were pictures of Randy and Jeff versing each other.” Stephanie said to her husband and friend.  
“We thought they were too. Must’ve clicked on the wrong photos.” Shawn informed as he thought of a third photo they had sent.  
“Uh oh.” Triple H whispered as he saw the picture of Shawn come up.  
“You told me you deleted that.” Shawn yelled at his best friend.  
From the dance floor, Randy and Jeff laughed at the two and then saw a picture of them in their Royal Rumble match come up. Beside it was the photo of them kissing with the title they had taken earlier.  
“I love you my rainbow haired warrior.” Randy told him.  
“I love you my legend killing viper.” Jeff replied.  
The newly weds began to kiss as they could hear Shawn chasing Triple H around for the picture. Both couldn’t seem to care as they just kept on kissing as if they were the only ones there. After a few more hours at the wedding, Jeff and Randy took a small limo to the hotel they had booked for after their wedding to use. Randy lifted his husband up into his arms to carry him into the room and set him down on the bed. The door was then locked before Randy went over to the bed to crawl on top of Jeff and began kissing his neck. Jeff released a moan at the feeling and enjoyed Randy’s hands moving down his sides. One of the smaller’s hands touched Randy’s covered crotch to hear the viper moan at the feeling.  
“Now I think it is time we ditch our wedding clothes and began to do the nightly actions of the wedding night.” Randy whispered in Jeff’s ear as he began to undo his pants.  
After his pants were down, Randy began to do his husband’s own pants while Jeff was unbuttoning the larger’s shirt. In no time the couple were both unclothed and Randy looked right into Jeff’s eyes before entering him and they groaned at the feeling. Slowly a pace was started as Randy continued to kiss Jeff’s neck and the smaller had his eyes closed in pleasure. When the pace began to get faster, Jeff wrapped his arms around his husband to bury his face into his neck.  
“I love you baby.” Randy said as he reached his climax and put a hand to Jeff’s back.  
“I love you too my viper.” Jeff replied as he kissed Randy’s neck.  
The two stayed in the bed feeling exhausted after their big day and enjoyed their first time together as husbands. Randy had his arms around Jeff’s waist while Jeff’s head was on his chest as they both began to fall fast asleep.


	21. Survivor Series Stairwell Attack

Randy and Jeff were in the car driving to their hotel and an excited look could be seen on Jeff’s face. His husband laughed as he drove and kissed the smaller’s hand before turning at an exit. They were only a half an hour from the hotel, which sounded good to the married couple.  
“So you determined to win that title?” Randy asked his husband.  
“You are looking at the soon to be WWE champion.” Jeff replied as he looked out his window.  
“Well you did a good job against Mark that night.” Randy told him.  
“Yeah, though I do feel bad about hitting him with the chair. When I did it and saw him sit up, the only thing came to my mind was bolt from his sight. He told me that he has never seen me be so dark before.”  
“That is true. I mean even your face paint looked dark. How did you manage to beat him?”  
“Really Big Show is the reason for that. All I did was perform a leg drop on Taker and then pin him. If Big Show hadn’t punched Taker, I probably would’ve lost like all the times before I’ve versed him. Though when Taker found out that I had a chance for the WWE title, he gave me a pat on the head.”  
“I’m proud of you baby. You didn’t just beat Taker, but Hunter too and that is another big victory. Maybe when we get to the hotel, we should celebrate those victories.” Randy suggested and saw his husband smile.  
“Fine with me my viper.” Jeff agreed as they finally were pulling up to the hotel.  
Randy parked the car and then got out to go to Jeff’s side, opening the door for him. The two went inside and saw that the elevator was crowded and decided to just take the stairs up to their floor. As they were going up, Randy moved his hand down lower on Jeff’s back. They stopped on a floor and Randy started to lean down to kiss his husband for a couple minutes. Before either one of them could react, Randy was tossed away from Jeff to hit his head on the stairs.  
“Randy.” Jeff yelled as he was about to run to his husband who was knocked out.  
Large arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him and he began throwing strikes behind him. He was able to land one on the person’s knee and he felt the hold loosen for him to head for his husband. A strong hit connected with Jeff’s back for him to tumble down a set of stairs and go on his stomach. Already his mouth was bleeding as he went to push himself up on his hands, but a pressure on his back forced him back down.  
“I should be the only one allowed to touch you.” a deep voice said in Jeff’s ear.  
From being so dazed from going down the stairs, Jeff was unable to place the familiar voice. His hair was grabbed to lift his head up and he felt someone kiss his bloody lips before his face was pushed into the floor. A strong grip was on his neck to force him to be face down and he could feel blood rising from the scratches left on his neck.  
“You should’ve been mine.”  
Fear filled Jeff as he thought of what could happen to him without being able to fight back. He felt a hand go down his side and went to struggle, but the grip on his neck stopped him as his shirt was pushed up. Tears formed in Jeff’s eyes as he felt the hand start to push his pants down and a thumb rub on his hip.  
“Finally I can have what is mine and mine only.”  
“Jeff.” Randy’s yell seemed to make the hand on his hip disappear.  
Then his neck was released as he laid there in relief as he heard his husband making his way down the stairs. Slowly he lifted his head to see Randy who ran over to him with fear and worry in his dark blue eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Randy asked as he took Jeff’s face in his hands.  
“No.” Jeff answered him.   
He was gently lifted up by his husband to be in his arms who carried him up to their floor. Once they got there, Jeff could hear some of their coworkers were in the hall and looked at them in shocked. The first one to come right over to them was Hunter who looked at Jeff to see how badly he was hurt.  
“Go to the medics floor and get some of them.” Hunter ordered some of those in the hall that made him sound very much like Vince.  
Then he helped Randy get Jeff to their room and Jeff was carefully set on his bed. Randy finally got a full look at his husband and felt rage fill him at seeing Jeff’s pants almost off his hips. He then saw the scratch marks on Jeff’s neck that were bleeding pretty bad.  
“Randy.” Jeff called with a pain filled voice.  
“I’m right here baby.” Randy kneeled down to be at eye level with him. “Hunter had some of the others go get medics who will check you out.”  
“Do you have any idea who did this to him?” Hunter asked the viper.  
“No, the bastard tossed me into the stairs to knock me out for a minute or two. When I came to, I called out to Jeff and went over to the stairs to see him lying there. Whoever did this to him is going to feel the full rage of the viper.”  
“Not just the viper’s rage.” Hunter told him and pointed to the door.  
Standing there in the doorway with a murderous look on his face was the Undertaker who slowly made his way into the room. He looked ready to kill the person responsible for the condition Jeff was in.  
“Who?” Mark asked.  
“We don’t know Mark. The person was smart enough to knock Orton out before doing what he did to Jeff.” Hunter informed.  
“Taker?” Jeff went to sit up with pain on his face.  
“Baby you need to stay laying down and not hurt yourself anymore.” Randy told him as he went right back to his side.  
Finally a medic arrived with his stuff and started looking at Jeff who wouldn’t let go of Randy’s hand. The medic then noticed Jeff’s pants and looked to Randy who shook his head with a relieved look.  
“Well Jeff’s neck has scratches on it that are going to bleed. Also his ribs and back are bruised up from the fall down the stairs.” the medic explained and then looked at Jeff sadly. “I’m sorry Jeff, but I can’t clear you for Survivor Series.”  
Jeff looked like he was going to be sick at hearing that and he was pulled into a hug by his husband. Seeing how devastated Jeff was made Randy want to find whoever did this and punt kick their head right off for real. This triple threat match was so important to his husband and he knew that it hurt him to have to not be in it. Hunter wished that he could take Jeff’s place right now because he knew that Jeff would’ve succeeded in their match. He let Randy comfort his husband and went out of the room to see Shawn just get out of the elevator.  
“Hey Hunter. Is Jeff here yet? I want to give him some pointers to help beat you tomorrow.” Shawn said to his friend with a smile.  
“Shawn, I’m sorry.” Hunter saw his friend’s face drop.  
“What’s going on Hunter?”  
“When Jeff and Randy were coming up the stairwell, someone attacked them. Knocked Randy out first and then tossed Jeff down the stairs. The medic just finished checking him over and informed that he can’t be in the match tomorrow.”  
“You have got to be joking. Who would attack Jeff?” Shawn was in shock at what he had just been told.  
“Randy and Mark are in the room right now. He’s got a destroyed look on his face at being told. Right now I wish it could’ve been me who was attacked. The kid could’ve won tomorrow and I felt it. He pinned me to get this chance and has worked so hard.”  
“This is bull shit. You think Jeff was attacked cause of your match?”  
“There’s only one person who might’ve done this.”  
“Kozlov?” Shawn asked.  
“Yep. Come on Shawn. Lets go pay the Russian a little visit.”  
The two went down the hall to where the Russian’s room was and Hunter knocked on the door. After a few seconds it was opened by Kozlov who had a confused look on his face at seeing the two.  
“Why are you two here?” he asked them.  
“I came to inform you that our match tomorrow is now only you and me.”  
“Why is Hardy no longer in it?”  
“Someone attacked him in the stairwell and now he’s too hurt to be allowed in it.” Hunter informed and saw Kozlov look down.  
“That’s too bad. I had a good feeling that Hardy would win the title.” Kozlov told them. “Tell him that I wish I could take his place.”  
“Wait. You didn’t attack him?” Shawn asked to see Kozlov become shocked.  
“I would never do that to one of my opponents. The boy has worked hard to get his shot at the title. Who am I to take that from the boy?”  
“Sorry. We just thought since you were-“  
“Do not worry about it Michaels. I would’ve thought the same.”  
Kozlov then closed the door and the two men looked at each other totally baffled on who had attacked Jeff. They both turned to see Punk coming running out of the elevator with Cena not far behind him.  
“Where’s Jeff? I heard what happened and came up as quick as I could.” Punk told them.  
“He’s in his room with Randy comforting him. Sadly he can’t be in the match tomorrow.” Shawn informed and saw Punk look down.  
“This isn’t fair. First Jeff loses his house in NC along with his dog, which hurt him so bad. Now after Jeff has been working so hard for this match and now he just got it taken from him.” Punk said with tears in his own eyes.  
“How could this have happened?” Cena asked.  
“I don’t know. Though the person knew to knock Orton out before going for Jeff. The kid was knocked down the stairs and I fear that Randy woke up in time to prevent something else from happening.” Hunter explained.  
“What do you mean?” Shawn asked.  
“Jeff’s pants were almost off his hips and when Randy saw it, he wanted to kill the person for real.” Hunter answered.  
“I can’t believe this. Hunter I know you don’t want to hear this, but Jeff will probably get involved in your match.” Punk informed.  
“I would be shocked if he didn’t.” Hunter replied. “The kid just got his big shot taken by someone unknown and then the person tried to do you know what. I’m going to tell the medics be set to bring Orton’s opponents out of the ring on a gurney due to how enraged he is. I’m going to send a text to Big Show to give him a heads up for Mark who looks ready to murder someone.”  
“Has anyone told Matt?” Cena asked to see them all go still.  
“Tell me what?” Matt asked from behind Cena.  
“Matt, we need to inform you of something. Jeff won’t be able to compete in his match tomorrow.”  
“Why?” Matt looked at him confused.  
“While him and Randy were coming up the stairs, someone attacked them. The person knocked Randy out and then tossed Jeff down the stairs. Luckily Randy woke up before the person could do something worse to your brother.” Hunter explained to the dark haired man.  
“What do you mean by worse?”  
“Jeff’s pants were almost off his hip.” Shawn answered.  
“Oh god. I have to go check on my little brother.” Matt said before running down the hall. “This is going to destroy him after everything that has happened. He is going to be a mess.”  
He reached Jeff’s room to see his brother nowhere in sight and only Mark there talking to a medic. The dead man couldn’t bring himself to look at Matt and kept his eyes on the floor.  
“Where’s my brother?”  
“He’s in the bathroom to change into pajamas.” the medic answered.  
Slowly the door opened for Jeff to walk out in pajama pants and one of Randy’s viper shirts. Matt was shocked to see a bloody bandage on his brother’s neck and could tell that he was in pain.  
“Are you okay?” Matt asked with tears in his eyes.  
“I can’t be in my match tomorrow.” Jeff told him while fighting back tears.  
“Hunter told me. I’m so sorry Jeff.”  
“I really just want to get some sleep right now Matt. Maybe I’ll talk to you in the morning.”  
Matt nodded his head at understanding that Jeff just wanted to be alone. He watched Randy help Jeff into the bed as Mark and the medic left the room. After seeing the pained look on his little brother’s face, Matt had to get out before he lost it. Once the door closed, Randy crawled into bed beside his husband and held him in his arms. Soon they both fell into restless sleeps with dreams of the attack and the fear that it caused.  
The next day during Survivor Series, Jeff was in Randy’s locker room with his husband watching the WWE championship match. Randy could feel the anger coming off his husband at not being in it.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t watch this baby.” Randy said, but was stopped from turning it off by his husband.  
Jeff’s anger rose when he saw that Edge had taken his spot in the match. Before Randy could stop him, Jeff was going down the halls and went right to the ring. He pounced right on Adam to start punching him with all his anger.  
“This was my title spot.” Jeff yelled as he punched.  
He then painfully rolled out of the ring and got a chair from under it. Jeff went to hit Edge who ducked for the chair to connect with Triple H and send the game to the mat. Turning to go for Edge, Jeff was hit with a spear and laid on the match in terrible pain as he rolled towards the ropes. He heard Edge’s music play and the man be announced the new WWE Champion, which hurt worse than his injuries from the attack. A ref walked pass Hunter who whispered to him to focus on checking Jeff. Immediately Jeff was checked to see if any of his injuries were made worse from the spear. As Triple H sat up, he felt rage fill him as the idea that Edge had attacked Jeff in the stairwell came to him. Even if he didn’t attack Jeff, he should’ve never speared him with the injuries that Jeff had. The refs helped Jeff out of the ring and Triple H and Kozlov followed behind with sorry looks at him. They were prepared for Jeff to come out there to attack them in anger, but one of them would’ve still gotten the belt. Edge taking Jeff’s spot was not expected at all by them and him winning the belt had to be worse for Jeff. Once Jeff was backstage, he just collapsed to his knees with a destroyed look on his face.  
“Jeff don’t do this to yourself.” Hunter told him as he kneeled down beside him.  
“That was my shot and he took it to win the title.” Jeff whispered.  
“We know Hardy. You earned that shot and he got it for sleeping with the boss lady.” Kozlov replied.  
“Jeff.” Randy came running over to his husband. “Are you okay?”  
“That should’ve been me who won. I earned that shot and he took it along with the belt from me.”  
“He’s upset Randy. Maybe you should take him back to the hotel to rest.” Hunter informed.  
“Thank you Hunter.” Randy said before picking his husband up into his arms. “Come on baby. You need to get some rest for yourself to heal.”  
Triple H and Kozlov watched Randy carry Jeff away and felt sorry for the rainbow haired warrior. Both then went in the same direction to talk with a certain new WWE champion. Adam opened the locker room door after it was knocked on to be shocked to see the two men there.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked them.  
“You think it’s okay to attack Jeff in a stairwell and then take not only his spot, but win the title too.” Hunter spat at the smaller who shrunk back a little in fear.  
“The boy earned that spot and you’re just the one sleeping with the boss.” Kozlov added.  
“I didn’t attack Jeff in the stairwell. Only reason I’m here was to see Vickie who informed me of Jeff’s attack this morning when I arrived. She was the one who suggested that I take Jeff’s spot in the match.” Adam told them. “Jeff is like a little brother to me and Matt told me what that sicko who attacked him was going to do to him. Trust me when you find out who it was, I want to spear him into his grave. My little brother didn’t need this after losing Jack in the house fire.”  
“Great so we’re back to square one on who attacked the kid.” Hunter sighed to himself.  
Adam closed the door an Hunter walked away to pass Randy’s locker room. He could see Randy still with Jeff in his arms as Shawn carried his bag. When they came out of the room, Hunter was sad to see that Jeff’s eyes were closed.  
“Medics slipped something to make him sleep into his water. They said it might be the only way for him to sleep tonight.” Shawn informed as Jeff’s head lay limply on Randy’s chest.  
“I just talked to Adam. He wasn’t the one who attacked Jeff and wants us to tell him who it was when we find out. Adam is just as enraged as the rest of us about this happening. He arrived this morning and was informed of Jeff’s attack along with Vickie encouraging him to take Jeff’s spot.” Hunter explained to them and saw Randy look down.  
“Still Adam shouldn’t have speared him.” Randy said.  
“Randy. I don’t think he knew where Jeff’s injuries were and only speared him on instinct.” Hunter informed.  
“This is unfair to Jeff. He didn’t deserve to have this done.” Randy started to walk towards the back parking lot. “He couldn’t even sleep last night from how bad his dreams were.”  
“Lets hope what the medic gave him will keep those dreams away.” Shawn said as they reached the car.  
Randy set Jeff down on the backseats and then put his bag in the trunk. He walked over to the driver’s seat as he gave a wave to Shawn and Hunter. Pulling out of the spot, Randy then drove back to the hotel. He arrived to see Rhodes, Punk, and Kane there waiting for him and Punk closed the door for him once he had picked up Jeff while Cody got Randy’s bag from the trunk.  
“We thought maybe you would like to have some company on the way up to your room.” Cody told Randy who nodded his thanks to the three.  
He got in the elevator with them and rode up to the floor they were on. Punk opened the room’s door for Randy to go right in and set Jeff down on the bed. All three men felt bad for what had just happened to Jeff and they decided to leave Randy alone with his husband. Randy set a kiss on Jeff’s forehead before getting into his pajamas and then got into bed with him. He pulled the blanket over them while wrapping his arm around his husband before falling right to sleep.


	22. Armageddon

Jeff was just finishing up his face paint when a hand touched his back and he turned to see his husband. A smile came to his face as Randy gave him an encouraging look. Ever since Jeff had been told he would be getting a second shot at the title, Randy and some others have not let him leave their sights. They would not allow this shot to be taken from Jeff too.  
“You ready to be champ baby?” Randy asked.  
“As ready as I can be.” Jeff replied as they headed out of the locker room.  
They went to where Jeff would enter to see Triple H there who gave Jeff a nod before the game’s music played. A sigh left Jeff as he closed his eyes to try calming his racing heart.  
“I’ll be right here during your match baby. Now go out there and show that you are the one to take that title tonight.” Randy said and gave his husband a good luck kiss.  
When Jeff’s music began to play, he went out to greet the crowd and made his way to the ring where Triple H was. The two then heard Edge’s music begin and they waited for the champ to get in the ring and for the bell to ring as they all stood in different corners. Once the bell rang, Jeff went right for Edge as he still felt anger at him for taking his spot at Survivor Series. Edge was knocked into the corner and had strikes thrown at him by the Enigma as Triple H stood back for a bit. The Game then attacked Jeff to make him get away from Edge and the two began to fight each other. Though Jeff was able to knock Triple H down and then he went back and forth with attacking his two opponents. He tossed Triple H into a corner and then sent Edge into the same corner to collide with the game before he kicked Edge in the stomach. Edge was then tossed into the opposite corner and Jeff tossed the Game right into him before running at them to do a cross body. Triple H stumbled a bit before falling to his knees and Jeff took the opening to perform a poetry in motion onto Edge from off the Game’s back. When Edge hit the mat, Jeff immediately went for a cover that was broken at two by Triple H.  
“Sorry kid, but we can’t have the match ending too soon. Though you’re doing good out here.” Hunter whispered to Jeff.  
Triple H was the first to get back on his feet and he went for Jeff to drag him up by the hair. He then went to toss Jeff for it to be reversed and the younger sent him right over the corner ropes to the floor. When Jeff went to jump onto a downed Triple H, Edge came right over and shoved Jeff to the mat.  
“Sorry little bro, you’re not taking my title so easily.” Adam whispered as he dropped to his knees before getting up to go to the ropes.  
He went off the ropes to try a takedown on Jeff, but it was avoided and Edge was sent over the ropes to the floor. Triple H went to grab Edge to notice Jeff about to jump over the ropes and he moved out of the way. That allowed Jeff to land only on the champ who wasn’t prepared for the collision. Jeff got to his feet to be knocked right back off them by a clothesline from the Game. The Enigma was then lifted up by his hair to have his head about to connect with the barricade and quickly stopped it before hitting Triple H in the stomach. Though Jeff ended up getting tossed into the barricade and stayed there dazed as Triple H went for Edge who was back in the ring. As the Game was getting back in, Edge kicked him in the face to make him fall on the apron dazed. Punches from Edge were thrown at Triple H who sat in a corner trying to protect himself. The two then got to their feet to start exchange strikes with each other and after a counter, Edge went for a cover on the Game to have it ended at two. Now the Game had the upper hand and kept going at Edge with moves and strikes to weaken him as Jeff rolled himself into the ring. Jeff ran at Triple H to give him a forearm to the back and then got a knee to the face from the Game to send him on the mat. Jeff watched as Edge and Triple H continued to fight while he tried to get back on his feet. As Edge was about to get pedigreed, Jeff ran to the closest corner to them to give a whisper in the wind that hit Triple H and had all three men on the mat. The first two back on their feet were Jeff and Edge who began fighting and Jeff knocked Edge back on the mat a couple of times. Jeff then jumped on Edge’s legs to keep him trapped for a cover that was broken by the Game. Now it was Jeff who went to toss Edge, but was tossed himself to misstep on his way to go for a whisper in the wind. Edge saw this and was relieved when Jeff fell forward to just connect his jaw on the turnbuckle.  
“Please don’t make me watch you be on a gurney taken out of here.” Adam told Jeff in a whisper.  
“I’ll try.” Jeff replied as he pushed pass the pain in his jaw.  
“You can do this Jeff.”  
Edge went to do a suplex to Jeff, but the younger wouldn’t let him and kept on fighting. Then the Game got Edge on his shoulders without realizing what he had just done for Jeff who got up to give a whisper in the wind to both of them. Jeff went for a cover on Edge that was broken and he was sent into the corner, but when Jeff went to jump at the Game, he got a boot to his stomach. Triple H then went to try a pedigree for Jeff to reverse it and grab his legs to knock him down before going back to spring the Game into the turnbuckle. A turnbuckle dropkick from Jeff connected with Triple H’s chest and Jeff got on his feet for Edge to come up behind and pulled him right down on his back. Edge went for a cover on Jeff that was broken by a kick out at two and Edge got in a corner to set up for a spear. When he saw Jeff on his feet he launched forward for Jeff to jump over and speared right in the Game before turning to be knocked right over the ropes. Jeff watched as Triple H made his way to his feet and delivered a twist of faith before going for a Swanton and then covered the Game, but Edge grabbed Jeff’s leg to drag him out of the ring.  
“You almost got it there Jeff.” Adam said as he lifted Jeff back to his feet.  
With a toss from Edge, Jeff was sent right into the barricade before the champ kneeled against the announce table. Edge then got to his feet to drag Jeff back up to his own and slammed his face into the announce table. That made Jeff fall to the floor on his stomach and then was lifted again by Edge for his face to be sent into the announce table. Instead Jeff put his hands up to stop it and elbowed Edge in the stomach to get free and slammed the champ’s face into the table before tossing him into the barricade. After removing his black tank top, Jeff took the tops of the announce table along with monitors off before putting Edge’s face in the second table. That left Jeff’s back open for Triple to hit him from behind and send him down to the floor. Edge was then tossed over the third announce table by Triple H before the Game connected Jeff’s face with the metal steps. Triple H then removed the top and monitors to the middle announce table before lifting Jeff up by his hair and put the youngest on the table. A few punches connected with Jeff’s face as he just laid there on the table dazed and he felt Triple H setting him up for a pedigree. With enough strength, Jeff rolled out of Triple H’s grip and went to give him a twist of faith that was countered. Jeff turned around right in time for Edge to spear him right through the table behind him.  
“You okay little brother?” Adam asked as he raised his head.  
“I hate you.” Jeff replied as he fought through the pain that the spear caused.  
As Jeff lay there he could hear the announcers talking about Edge and Triple H fighting in the ring. He then got to his feet without anyone noticing to see Kozlov attacking Triple H and then his brother Matt came out to attack the Russian. Making his way to the closest turnbuckle to Edge, Jeff set himself up to do a Swanton, but Kozlov pushed him off to land on the floor. Seeing that angered Matt more and he began to attack the Russian again for his little brother. Jeff just lay there on the floor dazed to feel something on his finger and he looked at it to see the spot his wedding ring would be. The image of the emeralds Randy had shaped like snake eyes flashed in his head and all of sudden he felt himself become strong enough to get back on his feet. He saw Edge about to deliver a con chair toe to Triple H and he got up on the apron to grab the chair out of his hands before hitting him with it. Jeff then got on the top turnbuckle to go for a Swanton, but the Game hitting the ropes made him slip. As Jeff pushed himself up, he saw Triple H land a pedigree on Edge before going for a cover. Taking the opening he was shown, Jeff landed a Swanton on Triple H’s back along with Edge stomach and covered Edge to get the win. He immediately stood up to jump in the air at his victory and then slammed a chair down to the mat. Once Jeff was given the belt, he fell on his back with his arms around it and put a hand to his face. Getting up, he raised the belt into the air as the ref raised his arm and then crouched down with his eyes on the mat. When he strapped the belt onto his waist, Jeff felt tears forming in his eyes as he then got out of the ring. He touched hands with a bunch of the fans before climbing to the top of titantron with the belt on his shoulder. He then got down to be on the stage before the entrance to give the crowd one final bow. Before Jeff could react, arms wrapped around his waist and he was kissed deeply by his husband.  
“That’s Orton kissing Hardy?”  
“I can’t believe it.”  
The couple listened to the announcers, but was more focused on each other. His husband who couldn’t stop the smile on his face moved some of Jeff’s hair back.  
“You were great out there baby.” Randy told Jeff who only nodded his head.  
They then went backstage to be greeted by some of their friends who all started patting Jeff on the back. Matt came up to his brother and gave him a hug with a proud look on his face at what his little brother had just achieved.  
“Nice job out there kid.” Hunter said to Jeff who nodded. “You better take good care of that belt or I’ll be taking it from you.”  
“I’d like to see you try.” Jeff joked as he leaned against his husband.  
“Tired?” Randy asked to get a nod.  
“Well get on back out there with your brother kid.” Hunter instructed and the two obeyed.  
Jeff and Matt went back out to the ring to celebrate Jeff’s win and the two hugged each other. Then Triple H came back out to them and Matt was a little worried. He held his hand out to Jeff for them to shake and then have a small hug while the Game patted Jeff on the back.  
“You did good kid.” Hunter told him.  
“Thank you Hunter.”  
Triple H then raised Jeff’s arm as the crowd kept on cheering for him. Jeff and Matt got some pictures taken of them together and then Matt kept raising Jeff’s arm up in the air. The two laughed at Edge’s shocked face from where he lay by the announce table with a headset on. Matt then helped put the belt around his brother’s waist before they took some more pictures together. Then Jeff got down on his knees to give the Hardy signs with his back to the ramp and not see his husband coming down who instructed the crowd to not alert Jeff. The new champ was lifted up by his husband into his arms while Matt shook his head at the two. Then Randy set Jeff down and leaned close to his ear for him to instruct to get on the turnbuckle. A confused look went on Jeff’s face, but he did as instructed by his husband who then gave him a smile before looking to Matt. The older Hardy gave him a light twist of faith and Jeff realized what they wanted him to do. After setting his title on the ropes, Jeff gave his husband a Swanton and covered him as Matt counted. Once he got to three, Jeff was lifted up by his husband as the title was handed to him. The crowd was going crazy for the two and then they all got out of the ring to head up the ramp. Edge was still looking at them in shock from his spot on the floor near the announce tables. Once backstage, Jeff felt Randy pick him up and begin to carry him towards their locker room. Going over to their bags, Randy helped Jeff get cleaned up and ready to leave. A towel was wet for the rest of Jeff’s face paint to be wiped off and once done, Jeff put on a sweatshirt and faded jeans. Him and Randy then started making their way out of the room when an interviewer came up to them.  
“Jeff, Randy; we all want to know what’s going on between the two of you?” they were asked and Jeff leaned against Randy.  
“We have been tired of hiding our relationship. Tonight I wanted to be the first one to hug my husband once he won the title.” Randy informed as he put his arms around Jeff.  
“So you two are admitting that you are not only in a relationship, but are married.”  
“Yes. Now excuse us while I get my exhausted husband back to our hotel room for him to lay down.” Randy then started to lead Jeff for the back door.  
They got in the car and Randy smiled at his husband’s eyes closing once he had his seatbelt on. He drove them out of the parking lot and onto the main road that would lead to their hotel. As Jeff slept, his fingers kept twirling his wedding ring and would go over the two snake eyed emeralds.


	23. New WWE Champion

Jeff stood backstage ready to go out to the ring with his WWE title around his waist. He wore his wedding ring on his finger as he waited for his music to begin playing. Hearing the pyrotechnics go off around him along with the crowds’ cheers made Jeff so happy as he made his way to the ring. He got in the ring before climbing a turnbuckle to unclip his belt and raised it in the air for the crowd as more pyrotechnics went off along with confetti being sprayed over the ring. A microphone was then handed to him and he raised it to the fans for their cheers to become louder.  
“Wow.” Jeff said into the microphone before mouthing it a couple times. “You know I’ve heard you guys screamin for like a decade now. And I want to apologize for taking so long, but yes it finally happened.”  
The cheers got louder as he talked to the crowd for a bit and loved when they went crazy from him saying that there would be change in the WWE. When everyone started to scream after him asking them was music to Jeff’s ears. Though his celebration was cut short by Edge who came down the ramp looking ready to fight. A smile came to Jeff’s face at the crowd chanting you suck at Edge as he paced in the ring and Jeff raised the microphone to the crowd. Jeff listened to Edge talk about how he feels Jeff just got lucky and how he hasn’t dedicated his life to getting the belt.  
“Destiny is just copout. You know about that don’t you Jeff. Both you and your husband do.” Adam said to see Jeff only shake his head.   
Jeff knew that Edge was pissed that he had been the one pinned for the belt to be taken from him. He just ran his fingers over his wedding ring while his new title was on his shoulder.  
“I got a word for you. Liar.” Jeff replied to see Edge not like that. “Liar. Liar.”  
Together Jeff and the crowd started to chant at Edge calling him a liar. That only made the Rated-R Superstar madder and he started telling them all to shut up. Jeff stopped saying it, but the crowd didn’t and Edge didn’t like that one bit. When Edge said that he didn’t have anything to do with what happened to Jeff during Survivor Series, which hit a nerve on the champ. Of course Edge had to say the reason was that he didn’t need to because he was better than Jeff. Then Edge informed Jeff that Vickie set up two matches for later on, which was Matt versing Edge and Jeff versing Kozlov. Edge then had to get in a taunt that no matter what Jeff would always be the screw up. A smile stayed on Jeff’s face as he didn’t let Edge’s taunt get to him.  
“Are you done?” Jeff asked.  
In a split second Jeff kicked Edge in the stomach before performing a twist of faith on him. He then picked up his title to raise it in the air and then went over to where Edge lay dazed.  
“You forget one thing. I’m married to the viper and I strike too.”  
With that Jeff got up to his feet before rolling out of the ring to head up the ramp. Once he got to the ramp’s stage, he raised the belt while looking right at Edge and felt arms go around his waist.  
“It’s Jeff Hardy’s husband Randy Orton. He’s on Raw and not supposed to be on Smackdown. Is he here to celebrate with his husband maybe?”  
“I don’t know if that’s it. Though the viper is wearing his own amused look at what just happened to Edge.”  
Both then went backstage for Jeff to head to his locker room and get set for his match. Randy sat on the couch with Jeff’s title on his shoulder and smiled at his husband as he came up to him.  
“That happens to be mine now.” Jeff said as he sat on Randy’s lap and put his arms around his neck.  
“True. I just miss holding it is all, but I have to admit it does look good on you baby.” Randy pulled his husband closer. “The way you struck Adam with a twist of faith was like a viper and I have to say it got me wanting you so bad.”  
Before the two could go any further, there was a knock on the locker room’s door. Randy gave Jeff a quick kiss before he got up to answer it and saw Vickie standing there.  
“Hello Vickie.”  
“Why are you here?” she asked the viper who was smiling.  
“I can’t come to see my husband?” Randy asked.  
“No you can not without my permission. This show is run by me and I don’t like it when you Raw superstars invade it.”  
“Sorry Vickie, but I don’t think you have any control over me. Also I asked Stephanie if I could come and she said as long as I don’t wrestle I can visit as much as I want. Also my dear husband can come visit me too on Raw.”  
“Well how about this Mr. Orton. You are not allowed to go out into that ring at all while your husband is in it tonight. So I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”  
Vickie then walked away from the door and Randy closed it with a laugh. He saw Jeff still on the couch with an amused look on his face at what he had just watched.  
“I should be going out to ring soon. I hope you like watching the match my viper.” Jeff gave him a quick kiss before leaving with his title around his waist.  
When Jeff’s music started to play, he made his way out to the ring where Kozlov was already. He climbed the turnbuckle to make the crowd’s cheers get louder and he went from turnbuckle to turnbuckle.  
“I wonder if Jeff got any pointers from his husband. I mean Vickie set up this match and we saw on the screen that she wouldn’t allow Orton to be anywhere near the ring while his husband is in it. I have a bad feeling about this match.” Jim Ross said to Tazz who nodded.  
“I agree. Jeff though seems to not appear worried at all.” Tazz added before Jeff handed the belt over.  
When the bell rang, Jeff was light on his feet as he kept his eyes on the Russian. Though an arm drag sent Jeff to the mat and he fought to keep any damage from being put on his arm. Jeff clapped as he circled the ring to get the crowd going as the match continued. Kozlov’s arms grabbed Jeff around the waist to send him on the mat hard and pressure was put on Jeff’s stomach. Slowly Jeff got to his feet and used elbows on Kozlov to free himself from the tight hold. Jeff avoided a kick from Kozlov and kept moving around the ring, till the Russian knocked him down. An elbow was then dropped on Jeff who hadn’t moved out of the way fast enough. Jeff was then lifted up to be tossed out of the ring through the ropes and landed on the floor. When Kozlov came out of the ring, Jeff rolled back in and to the ropes to bounce off them and give Kozlov a baseball slid kick off to the floor. Jeff though lost the upper hand from a boot to his face and was pounded on by Kozlov before thrown shoulder first into the ring post. Kozlov then got out of the ring and began to hit Jeff who was still against the ring post in pain from his shoulder. Then Jeff was pulled by his leg towards the middle of the ring and his knee was slammed down onto the mat.  
“This might be why Orton isn’t allowed to come near the ring. Vickie probably felt that he would now try to help his husband if things got bad.” Jim Ross said for his co announcer to nod in agreement.  
Again Jeff’s knee was tossed into the mat and he felt pain shooting through it. Kozlov made a cover on Jeff to have the champ kick out at two and keep the match going. An arm lock was put on Jeff as Kozlov roughly kept the pressure on Jeff’s injured shoulder.  
“This is just a punishment to Jeff, but probably to Orton also. He can’t do anything to help.” Tazz said.  
Jeff rolled to get out of the arm lock and began punching Kozlov in the stomach to get free. When he went to run at the Russian, Jeff was caught to be given a power slam to the mat before he was covered, but Jeff kicked out at two. Again an arm lock was put on Jeff to keep putting pressure on his shoulder and he kept himself from crying out in pain.  
“Your snake husband won’t save you boy.” Kozlov said to the champ.  
While holding his hair to try ignoring the pain, Jeff kept refusing to say he gave up to the ref. That only aggravated the Russian who then drove knees into Jeff’s shoulder to hurt it more before relocking it into an arm lock. Still Jeff refused to give up fought his way out of the arm lock and got back to his feet with it still on. After headbutts to his chest, Jeff was then slammed on his back for a cover to be made, but he kicked out at two. Jeff was then tossed into the corner after punches to his face and Kozlov then drove his shoulder into Jeff’s stomach. When Kozlov went to run at Jeff, the younger quickly moved out of the corner to avoid it and then performed a whisper in the wind. He then did a second whisper in the wind before going for a cover when Edge came in to start attacking him. Jeff fought back, but soon was overcome by both men who had no clue that Orton asked a favor of a friend incase something like this happened. Jeff had his arms held back as Edge kept punching him and then Triple H appeared on the screen to make his way to the ring. A dazed Jeff was tossed to the mat as Edge ran to get a chair to use against the Game. Jeff was though pinned by Kozlov’s boot on his face to keep him down on the mat. When Triple H’s music played, Edge began to get really nervous as Triple H came out and tossed off his leather jacket while making his way down the ramp. Triple H ducked the chair shot at his head and then pedigreed Edge before turning his attention to the Russian. Kozlov was hit with multiple punches and Jeff coughed as he watched Triple H follow after Kozlov out of the ring to keep on fighting. When Jeff saw Edge still lying in the ring, he made his way over to the closest turnbuckle to him. Though the pain in his body made Jeff collapse on the apron beside the turnbuckle as Kozlov was tossed back into the ring. As Triple H followed after Kozlov with a sledgehammer, Jeff painfully climbed to the top of the turnbuckle before delivering a Swanton to Edge. Even though it hurt his back, Jeff was happy to have given it to the Rated-R Superstar. He got to his feet to be handed his belt and looked at Triple H who stood on the stage before giving him a nod of thanks. Jeff then made his way backstage to see Triple H waiting for him and he felt all his energy just fade as his legs gave out.  
“Whoa, easy there kid. You really got a beating tonight.” Hunter said as he caught Jeff before he hit the floor.  
“Thanks for saving me.” Jeff told him.  
“Randy asked me to. He knew that Vickie was planning something and that is why she didn’t want him at your side.”  
Hunter then picked Jeff up to take him back to his locker room where Randy waited inside. He knocked on the door for it to open and Randy to have a look of shock on his face.  
“Did you order a WWE Champion?” Hunter asked Randy with a laugh.  
“Not funny.” Jeff said as he got out of the man’s arms for Randy to pull him close.  
“Thanks Hunter.” Randy said as he helped his husband inside.  
Once the door was closed, Jeff was helped over to the couch to lie on it. Randy then went to wet a towel and began to wipe the face paint off of his husband. As he did that, Jeff fell asleep and a smile came to Randy’s face at the sight.


	24. Hit & Run

Randy was driving the rental car with Jeff in the passenger’s seat as they were heading back to the hotel. The smaller was searching the channels on the radio for a song that he liked while his husband smiled at him. One of Randy’s hands went to Jeff’s back to rub on it and that made Jeff sit up and lean into the touch.  
“So how is your feud with Adam going?” Randy asked.  
“Good. Though I wish that Matt wouldn’t act so worried. He says that I should be careful and not be too careless after everything that has happened.”  
“Yeah well that is kind of true baby. First your home in North Carolina burns down and you lost Jack with it. Then your attack in the stairwell that we still have no clue on who did it.” Randy told him for Jeff to look down.  
“I know. So much has happened and all I want is to move on. Luckily I had stuff at your house too, so I didn’t lose everything.” Jeff answered with his face against the window.  
“I’m sorry baby. Losing Jack was really hard on you and it was before our wedding too. That was one of the reasons I wanted it there to help you remember all the good times with him.”  
“You helped me through it and I’m thankful that I had someone like you.” Jeff leaned his head on Randy’s shoulder. “Also you allowing me to move into your place was really considerate of you.”  
“How could I say no to my fiancé at the time.” Randy replied and looked in the rearview mirror before tapping the breaks. ‘This guy is really riding my ass.”  
Jeff turned in his seat to see the car behind him and just shrugged his shoulders at it. He could see his husband motioning the person to just go around them if he was in such a hurry.  
“I’m already going over the speed limit a little and don’t feel like getting fined for speeding with all the signs around here.”  
Randy shook his head as the car came up on the passenger’s side of their car. He watched it just stay equal with them and that confused both of them on what the driver was doing. Before Randy could try getting away, the car sideswiped them for Jeff’s head to hit the window. Quickly Randy pulled over as the car bumped the back driver’s side to make them go off the road. Once in control of the car, Randy got it stopped and then looked at his husband. Jeff had a hand to his head and felt Randy look at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Jeff answered as they saw the car speeding off. “That guy just tried to kill us and leaves.”  
“Relax baby.” Randy said as he took out his phone to call the police.  
Several minutes later they heard sirens to see a cop car pull up and both got out of the car. A cop walked over to ask if they were okay and Randy explained what had happened.  
“Are you okay?” the cop asked both of them.  
“Yes.” Jeff answered for himself.  
“Your head is bleeding a little.” the cop informed Jeff who put a hand back to his head.  
“Baby you must’ve hit your head on the window.” Randy took his own look at Jeff’s head to see the blood.  
“An ambulance will be here soon. Can I get your names?” the cop asked.  
“I’m Randy Orton and this is my husband Jeff Hardy. We thank you for getting here so quick.”  
“No problem. As long as you both are okay, I’m happy to be here. This person who hit you could’ve seriously injured you both or even worse.” the cop said. “What side did the original hit come from?”“The passenger’s side and then he hit the back driver’s side.” Randy informed.  
“Who was driving the car?”  
“I was.” Randy answered and a thought came to him. “Jeff was in the passenger’s seat and when we were driven off the road, if I hadn’t regained control that side would’ve hit a tree.”  
“You’re lucky that you did regain control. Has there been anything unusual going on for you two?”  
“Randy.” Jeff touched his husband’s arm.  
“Not too long ago me and my husband were attacked in the stairwell of our hotel. Jeff was the one badly injured while I was just knocked out for a couple minutes.”  
“Has this been reported to any cops?”  
“Yes. We reported it to the local authorities who tried to help us, but found no evidence.” Randy explained.  
“Here’s the ambulance. If either of you can tell me anything else or something like this happens with a connection to this give the person working it my card. I hope you both get some answers.”  
“Thank you.” Randy said as he led Jeff over to the ambulance.  
The smaller’s head was treated and he only had to get a small bandage for the cut. Randy could not stop looking at their car and was holding one of his husband’s hands to comfort them both. A car pulling up made them look up to see Shawn and Hunter get out of a car to head over to the two younger men.  
“Are you both okay?” Shawn asked them as he looked at Jeff.  
“We’re fine. I just can’t believe that this happened.” Randy sighed as he put a hand to his face. “This is getting ridiculous and I’m tired of having to worry about my husband’s safety.”  
As Randy talked with the two men, Jeff stood up to go towards the wrecked car. He had his arms around himself as he thought about the car hitting them and it being his side. If it had been him driving, they most likely would’ve gone into the tree and that scared him. Someone touching his back made him turn and he buried his face into his husband’s chest.  
“I’m so tired of this Randy.”  
“Me too baby.” Randy whispered as he ran his hand through Jeff’s hair. “Shawn and Hunter will take us to the hotel and we can both get some rest.”  
“I can’t sleep though. When is all of this going to stop Randy? We have talked about starting a family, but if this keeps happening. Maybe it would be too dangerous for a child to be-“  
“Baby. We’re going to figure this out and will stop it. I promise you that our child will be safe when we bring them into our lives.” Randy told him as he looked into his eyes. “Now lets go.”  
Jeff gave him a nod before they went over to the car with their friends in it. Both got in the backseats and Randy kept his arms around Jeff to help comfort him.


End file.
